Let It Go
by cpjjgj
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the only one displaced by the events on Halloween 1981 in Godric's Hollow. His twin sister Leila was forced to reside with the Dursleys as well. Often in Harry's shadow, Leila tries to mark her own path along her magical journey through her years at Hogwarts beginning with Year 1. (Very eventual Draco/OC.)
1. Prologue: A Little Fall of Rain

Lily Potter leaned her thin frame against the counter in her small kitchen, looking out the bevelled-glass window with a frilly white curtain. She ran her fingers through her long deep red hair as she watched the raindrops patter against the window. With a sigh, she set down her dish towel on the counter because had just finished doing the dishes from that night's dinner. Cleaning, cooking, and meaningless housework seemed to be the only thing to take her mind off things these days. If there was one thing she was certain of, she absolutely hated being cooped-up in her own home; even if it was with her small family whom she loved very much. She wanted to be doing something more with her life, be something more. Before they had gone into hiding, she was training to become a Healer and working closely with the Order of the Phoenix to bring down Lord Voldemort. Quite honestly, she found satisfaction in both venues: being able to help others in need. It seemed that was what she was destined to do: help others…or so she had thought. But now, she was forced into hiding to keep her children safe from Lord Voldemort and despite how much she loathed it, she knew it was in the best interest of her children. Too often she tried to keep a brave face, but the thought of losing her little boy or little girl, both of whom had so easily captured her heart, terrified her. So, here she was in her kitchen, in her house, which was protected by the Fidelius Charm and their Secret Keeper.

Lily sighed once more and attempted to leave her thoughts and worries in the kitchen. She walked to the front sitting room where she found her husband James, lying on the sofa watching their twins Harry and Leila, on the floor, with a goofy grin on his face. Surprisingly, James was such a good father to their fifteen month old twins. If you would have asked her five years ago, she never would have imagined that she'd be married and settled down with kids to one of the biggest toerags at Hogwarts. While, her situation with James sometimes seemed unfathomable… it was hard to believe that Leila and Harry were already so old. She hoped that they'd live long lives; but sometimes that seemed in doubt these days. Lily sat down on the patterned rug with her children, who were playing with a set of wooden blocks that had once belonged to her as a child. She made sure that her children got the best of both of her worlds: the Wizarding and the Muggle. She wanted them to grow-up as rounded as possible: taking full-advantage of their magical heritage, yet not holding prejudices against those who weren't so fortunate. Lily watched as her daughter reached for one of the wooden blocks and of course, it went straight for her mouth. Lily chuckled as Leila slobbered all over the block and herself. But then Harry reached his grubby little hands for his sister and stole the block from his sister; putting it into his own mouth, expecting the same reaction from his mother. Leila began to cry as Harry looked to his mother for satisfaction. Lily shook her head and pulled the block from Harry's mouth and handed Leila a different block.

"Harry James Potter, we share the blocks," Lily reprimanded pointing index her finger at her son. "Leila had that one, sweetheart."

"Lils, you do realize he doesn't understand a word you're saying," James said trying to stifle a grin from his face.

"It's never too early to learn how to share," Lily responded.

"You and your instilling of proper values," James teased.

"Can't have our children acting like you did as a child," Lily teased back.

"I turned out all right in the end," James argued.

"Or I just learned to accept you for the toerag you are," Lily smirked.

"Well, then we'll just have to hope that Leila and Harry end up like you," James said.

Lily smiled at her husband who got off the sofa and crawled across the floor to the twins. He tried to give Harry a fright; but her son only giggled at his father's attempts. James then moved to Leila and started to tickle the girl. Leila's giggles filled the room which caused a smile on James's face. James picked up both the twins and started tickling them both, one with each hand. Both children squealed with delight until Leila started coughing. Lily almost immediately reached for her daughter. Holding Leila close to her, Lily gently rocked her daughter in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss against the top of Leila's head before the little girl coughed. Lily could feel how tight her daughter's cough was and Leila was getting over being sick with a cold and ear infections. Lily's heart practically broke at her daughter's pain; but she knew a way to soothe the pain: a bath. Lily stood up with her daughter in her arms and told James to change Harry into his pyjamas. Before Lily left, James stood up to place a kiss on his daughter's cheek while he returned to the sofa with Harry.

Leaving Harry with James in the sitting room, Lily took Leila into the kitchen and set her down on kitchen floor while she filled the sink with warm water. After adding some lavender to the warm bathwater, she placed Leila in the sink who always seemed to love being in the water. Leila playfully splashed her bathwater all over the counter, the window, and her mother. Even though her shirt was dripping water, Lily breathed a sigh of relief hoping that her daughter would be able to get a good night's sleep. With a smile on her face, Lily began to gently splash her daughter back; but this only made Leila splash harder.

By the time she finally pulled Leila out of the bath, Lily was soaked practically from head to toe. She chuckled as she wrapped her daughter in a warm, fluffy green towel which practically matched her daughter's dazzling eyes. Lily could feel a slight blush on her cheeks, knowing that both of her twins had inherited her eyes; a fact that James often boasted about. She placed several kisses against Leila's forehead while she was lying on the counter wrapped snugly in the towel. Leila yawned as Lily picked her up. Lily then proceeded to carrying upstairs to the small nursery she shared with her brother Harry. After dressing Leila in a fuzzy purple sleeper, Lily sat down with her daughter in the rocking chair. While she rocked her little girl, who was snuggled close to her, she hummed a somewhat haunting melody as a lullaby. Within minutes, Leila's eyes began to droop and even sooner than that, the girl was fast asleep. For several minutes, Lily continued to rock her sleeping daughter and hum knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this with her daughter forever because someday her daughter would grow too old for this. Lily placed a kiss against her daughter's chubby cheek before she placed her in her crib. She watched Leila for a few more minutes to make sure that she continued to sleep on her own before she headed back downstairs to her husband and her son.

Lily opened the door to the sitting room to find James lying across the sofa playing with his wand as Harry enjoyed the puffs of smoke that were emitted. After a small chuckle, she walked across the room and sat down on the sofa beside her husband's legs. She patted his legs as he offered her a smile before Harry released a squeal, demanding another puff of smoke.

"Leila's asleep," Lily said.

"You must have the magic touch," James said with a smile.

"Then perhaps I should use it on Harry," Lily responded.

"It's about that time, isn't it?" James said. "What'd you say, little man? Time for bed?"

James sat up on the sofa before picking up his son. Harry looked at his father before blowing a few raspberries at him. James chuckled as he handed Harry over to Lily. Lily smiled as she took hold of her son and leaned over to place a kiss on James's cheek.

"I'll be back down when he's asleep," Lily said.

"I'll be waiting," James winked.

"James Potter!" Lily gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Lily Potter!" James mocked.

"You're just lucky that I love you," Lily said shaking her head.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it, Lils," James teased.

"You keep telling yourself that," Lily chuckled.

"I love you too," James smiled as he tucked a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear.

Lily gave James a proper kiss before she headed upstairs with Harry. As she walked into the room, she could hear Leila's soft breathing. With Harry in her arms, Lily walked over to the rocking chair and rocked Harry to sleep just as she did with Leila. She placed a kiss on her sleeping son's forehead and continued to rock him until she could hear her husband's screams from downstairs.

"Lily, it's him! Take the twins and run! I'll hold him off!"

For a moment Lily froze with fear and panic. Her wand was downstairs in the kitchen from when she had been doing the dishes. She hadn't thought that she would need to use it while putting the children to bed and if Voldemort was downstairs where her wand was, there was no easy way to get out. Doing the first thing she could think of, Lily placed a kiss once more on Harry's cheek before she put him beside Leila in her crib, so it would be easier to protect them both. She must have set Harry down rather roughly because his eyes immediately opened and he looked to his mother who was giving Leila another kiss.

With tears welling in her eyes, Lily began to physically move everything in the room that she could into a pile in front of the door. She knew that it wouldn't keep Voldemort away; but it was the best that she could do given the circumstances. She had to try and do something to keep her babies safe and maybe it would at least distract Voldemort while she had some time to come up with a better idea. Nearly blinded by her tears, Lily looked back at her babies to as Harry crawled on top of his sister, waking her up, which caused her to start to scream. Looking to the door, she rushed across the room to the twins and tried to comfort them. Leila, who was still crying, and Harry both pressed their faces against the bars of the crib looking to their mother.

"Harry. Leila. Be safe. Be strong," Lily cried.

As tears streamed down her face, she kissed each of her children through the bars once more. First Harry's chubby cheek and then Leila's. As she kissed Leila's tear-stained cheek, the door handle jiggled. Lily's breath hitched as she knew right then that they weren't going to make it. They were going to be counted as victims, like the countless others who had been murdered by him and his followers. Lily's thoughts instantly turned to her children. They were so young and still had so much of their lives left to live. It wouldn't be fair to them never getting to know or experience life and love. As Lily choked back a sob, she knew that there was only one thing left to do: plead for the lives of her children. Just then, the door flung open and off its hinges, revealing Lord Voldemort.

"Not my babies!" Lily cried. "Please, not Harry or Leila! Please spare my babies!"

"Stand aside you silly girl," Voldemort ordered.

"Please, take me instead!" Lily pleaded. "Leave my babies alone!"

"This is my last warning..." Voldemort hissed.

"Have mercy—please, have mercy," Lily cried.

"I said stand aside!" Voldemort shouted.

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at the crib, so Lily did the only thing that she could think of: she threw herself in front of the crib screaming her children's names. But that only lasted momentarily before a green light filled the room and Lily Potter's dead body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Harry, who had been clutching the bars of the crib, looked at Lord Voldemort who was muttering to himself as Leila's cries continued to fill the room. The Dark Lord took one look at the children and growled something under his breath before he pointed his wand at the crib. The green light filled the room once more and then everything went dark. The only sounds heard in the darkness were a child's soft cries and the patter of rain.


	2. Year 1: A Visit to the Zoo

Ten year old Leila Potter's eyes flashed open awakening her from her restless sleep filled with ragged breathing and whimpering. Her dreams had been plagued by a woman's screams and a flash of bright green light. This wasn't the first time she had had this type of dream before. No, it was always the same: the screams and strange light. She had no idea why that dream in particular seemed to repeat itself; but she knew she wasn't alone with the plague of that awful dream. Her twin brother Harry also frequently had the same dream and to make things more frustrating, he didn't understand it any better than she did. Not that she would have expected him to. She was usually a little more insightful than her somewhat dolt of a brother. With a yawn, Leila attempted to stretch her arms; but they were stopped short by the walls of the narrow broom cupboard under the stairs they called a bedroom. Well, the Dursleys called a bedroom. The cupboard had enough space to fit one bed, which Leila and Harry had shared for as long as they could remember. It was _purely out of the goodness of their hearts_ that the Dursleys had allowed their freakish niece and nephew any space at all in their so-called normal home. Leila had long ago given up questioning the fairness of allowing Dudley two bedrooms and the twins confined to a broom cupboard.

Leila slowly sat up and pushed several strands of her curly dark from her face before she looked down at the other end of the bed, near her feet. Through the small cracks of light that came from the grate on the door, she could see a mess of dark hair poking out from underneath the pile of ratty blankets they were graciously allowed to use. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she hadn't awakened her brother because of her dream. Too often, Harry was forced to play the role of protective older brother to make sure that his little sister, younger by only twenty-three minutes was all right. For some reason, the dream seemed to affect Leila more than it did Harry...or at least, that's what Harry liked his sister to think because it was his responsibility as the older brother to look out for her. But Leila knew that Harry was all she had left, at least who she considered to be worth having left. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley despised her and Harry. Not that it really mattered because Harry and Leila despised them right back. Almost like a vicious cycle of despising. But it didn't end at home. School might even be considered worse. They didn't have any friends at school except for each other, because Dudley bullied the poor kids if they even attempted to talk to the Potter twins. A teacher once tried to befriend them, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had her fired. No, the Potter twins were practically all alone in the world.

Sometimes Leila would become jealous when she saw people with their happy families. Children who had parents who loved them. She didn't have parents, at least not anymore. According to Aunt Petunia, her parents, James and Lily Potter had died in a car crash when she and Harry were only a year old. After that, they had lived very unhappily with the Dursleys. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been genuinely happy. It was probably the last time she and Harry had been forced to go over to Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was probably the only person at least somewhat decent to them; but that was only if she knew the Dursleys wouldn't find out and if they did, she'd hardly acknowledge them for weeks. But it wasn't Mrs. Figg Leila was fond of; it was her cats. While Harry hated the cats, Leila felt that they were her only friends in the world. The only ones besides Harry she could talk to and it didn't matter because she knew they wouldn't tattle on her to Dudley. With a sigh, Leila fell back against her flat and musty-smelling pillow, causing the bed to shake; yet Harry remained fast asleep. She wondered how much more she'd be able to sleep before Aunt Petunia's sharp screech echoed into their broom cupboard; but she didn't have to wonder any longer when the padding of footsteps overhead could be heard. Moments later, the sound of footsteps going down the staircase reverberated into their cupboard. Leila counted down five...four...three...two...one...before a firm rap pounded against the door and Aunt Petunia's shrill voice greeted them.

"Up! Both of you up! Now!"

Aunt Petunia rapped against the door once more and with the dim light, Leila could barely see Harry nearly fly out of bed; but the sound of him hitting his head against the stairs was enough to make her cringe. Leila winced at the sound before pulling the cord to the single light bulb they were graciously allowed in their cupboard. She then scooted across the bed to where her brother sat holding his forehead. Leila removed her brother's hand from his forehead and crinkled her nose at the sight of blood trickling from his hairline. At least it wasn't as visible as the other scar that marred his forehead. It was a peculiar shaped lightning bolt scar that Aunt Petunia said was because of the car crash. Leila found it odd that she didn't have any visible scars from the accident that claimed her parents' lives and scarred Harry; but she supposed that she was just very lucky. Besides, they knew better than to ask questions. Asking questions with the Dursleys only seemed to make life more difficult. As Harry wiped away several droplets of blood from his forehead, Aunt Petunia could be heard in the kitchen getting things ready for breakfast. Leila had to look away with her hands over her eyes as Harry wiped the blood away because the sight of blood tended to make her stomach feel queasy. She thought that she would have outgrown that by now after all the times she or Harry had been bloodied-up on account of Dudley's antics; but she hadn't fully done so yet and right now was definitely one of those times she hadn't. Leila could hear Harry reach under the bed for something.

"You can look now," Harry said innocently.

Leila widened a small gap between her fingers and looked at her brother who was pressing one of his hand-me-down, over-sized t-shirts from Dudley against his forehead. She then removed her hands from her eyes as her brother smiled at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I had a dream about a flying motorcycle," Harry whispered enthusiastically.

"Sh!" Leila shushed with her index finger over her mouth before waiting for a moment to speak. "Don't let them hear you talking like that. I think we both remember the _last time_ that happened."

"I didn't mean to get us grounded," Harry explained.

"I know," Leila sighed. "I just don't like being stuck in this cupboard. At least if we're not grounded we can go outside and get some fresh air."

"I'll be more careful, I promise," Harry said solemnly.

"So you saw a flying motorcycle?" Leila whispered with a grin.

"Yeah," Harry grinned back. "It was..."

Harry didn't get a chance to finish telling Leila about his dream because Aunt Petunia was outside their cupboard once more barking at them. Leila groaned and rolled her eyes at her aunt behind closed doors while Harry responded that they were nearly ready. While Aunt Petunia continued to give Harry instructions, Harry gently smacked his sister's arm to get her to stop mocking their aunt. Harry sometimes got mad at Leila for attempting to act perfect in front of their aunt and uncle, while when it was just the two of them she acted completely the opposite.

"Well get a move on. I need one of you to look after the bacon and don't you dare burn it," Aunt Petunia threatened. "I need everything to be perfect for Dudders special day."

"Looks like it's your turn," Leila whispered. "You don't burn it."

Harry groaned and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Nothing," Harry and Leila said simultaneously.

Harry and Leila both sat silently, waiting to hear Aunt Petunia's footsteps head back to the kitchen. They both had completely forgotten about Dudley's birthday. It wasn't exactly their favourite day of the year. Listening to Dudley complain about his presents and then getting sent to Mrs. Figg's; but it could be worse. They could have to spend the whole day with the Dursleys. Harry then reached underneath the bed once more and grabbed two pairs of socks. With a mischievous grin on his face, he tossed the pair of socks with a spider attached to it at his sister. Leila went to pick up the rolled-up pair of socks and screamed a blood-curdling scream; but Harry had been prepared for this reaction and he sat on the bed with his hands over his ears.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Leila screamed as she backed herself into the corner of their cupboard putting her hands over her head in defence.

Harry chuckled at his sister's expense as he reached for the socks and plucked the spider off them before tossing the spider back under their bed, ignoring Aunt Petunia's yelling. He knew his sister hated spiders among other things; but it was his revenge for having to cook the bacon for Dudley's special day. Then again, he knew better than to let Leila anywhere near the frying pan if he wanted to remain unscathed by Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or even Dudley. His sister couldn't cook to save her life. She was bloody lucky that she had a brother who could do the cooking. Harry just hoped that whatever unlucky tosspot his sister married someday, someday being a very very long time from now, knew how do to cook. Leila muttered to herself as she put the now spider-less socks on her bare feet. The twins quickly changed their clothes. Harry changed into Dudley's hand-me downs; while Leila was lucky enough to have some girl clothes, which were quite old-fashioned, yet only one size too big that Mrs. Figg had snuck in her rucksack from the last time they had stayed the night. Harry quickly shoved his glasses onto his face before he opened the door to their cupboard. Leila quickly bolted from the cupboard, careful that her feet didn't find any spiders before both twins ran down the hall to the kitchen. Harry took over at the stove for Aunt Petunia, but not before giving his sister a sneer. Leila, without being asked to, started setting the table. She knew that she wasn't going to get a "thank-you" from Aunt Petunia; but the less of Aunt Petunia's voice they had to hear, the better. Just then, Uncle Vernon, a man who was probably three or four times the size a normal man his age walked into the kitchen looking rather grumpy.

"Comb your hair, boy," Uncle Vernon barked before walking over to the table Leila was setting. He grabbed her hand. "Clean under those nails, girl."

Leila attempted to pull her hand away; but Uncle Vernon kept a tight grip on her hand until she looked him in the eyes. With a slight look of fear in her eyes, she looked up at her uncle who motioned with his head toward the sink. Leila nodded her head as he released her hand so that she could walk over to the sink to wash her hands. By the time Leila finished washing her hands, Harry had moved on to frying the eggs, and Aunt Petunia was walking Dudley into the kitchen covering his eyes to keep him from peeking at all his presents. Dudley had what most people would call "a bit of a weight problem" and it was especially evident when you put him next to Harry and Leila who were practically "skin and bones" as Mrs. Figg liked to say. Leila leaned against the counter to watch as Aunt Petunia removed her hands from her son's chubby face. Dudley scanned the room which seemed to be piled high with presents and photographs of him. He looked back at Leila with a look of disgust on his face; but Leila could tell the disgust wasn't only from her and Harry's presence in the room.

"How many are there?" Dudley questioned with a scrutinizing gaze around the room.

"Thirty-six," Uncle Vernon said with a smile. "Counted them myself."

"Thirty-six!" Dudley shouted. "But last year—last year I had thirty-seven!"

"Well, some of them are quite a bit bigger," Uncle Vernon said trying to appease his son.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley yelled.

Leila's eyes scanned between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as Dudley began to shake with anger. Clearly they had forgotten the number of presents from last year nor had they anticipated such a violent reaction from their son. Really, it shouldn't surprise them. He acted like a spoiled prat all the time. But not wanting to cause Dudley to get any angrier, Aunt Petunia wrapped her arms around her son.

"And we'll buy you _two_ more presents when we're out today," Aunt Petunia said calmly. "How's that popkin? _Two _more presents?"

"So then I'll have thirty—thirty—" Dudley said, clearly struggling with the math.

"Thirty-eight," Leila whispered having been able to easily calculate the equation in her head. Harry must have heard her because he flashed her a look from the stove; but Aunt Petunia and Dudley thankfully didn't.

"Thirty-eight, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said as she rubbed her son's shoulders.

"Oh," Dudley said before thinking for a moment. Clearly anything involving thinking wasn't the boy's strong-suit. "All right then."

Dudley plopped his large bottom onto one of the kitchen chairs and almost immediately began tearing into his presents. The plump boy unwrapped a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. Leila knew better than to be jealous of her cousin; but part of her couldn't help it. She had never received _that_ many presents. The only useful present she had received from the Durselys had been a pen from Uncle Vernon's workplace called Grunnings. Otherwise, presents from the Dursleys usually meant stinky socks or things they had found in the neighbour's trash. The Potter twins weren't good enough even for Dudley's old broken toys. No, those were stored in Dudley's second bedroom and normally never touched again. Dudley was in the middle of ripping open another present when the telephone rang. Aunt Petunia's eyes flashed toward Leila but she stood up in a huff to answer it. As Aunt Petunia took the call in another room with the door closed, Leila leaned against the kitchen counter closest trying her best to eavesdrop on the conversation without appearing to do so. But it seemed that almost as soon as she moved, she heard Aunt Petunia slam the receiver and walk angrily back into the room.

"Bad news Vernon," Aunt Petunia said. "Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and she can't possibly take _them_ in."

There was only a moment of silence before Dudley began shouting his dismay of the situation. The Potter twins had never been allowed on one of the birthday outings before...at least, not one of Dudley's. They had been dragged to one of Piers Polkiss' parties; but that was a completely different sort of disaster. One in which Leila almost drowned in the ocean because the bloody boy pushed her off the pier; hence her fear of vast bodies of water...and drowning. Water was pretty to look at and could have a somewhat soothing effect; but Leila refused to go anywhere close to a large body of water. Leila looked to her brother who appeared to be almost happy about the situation; but then again, Harry hated listening to Mrs. Figg talk about her cats. While Leila busied herself playing with the cats, Mrs. Figg would show Harry photographs of all her other cats, something Harry hated. Leila then looked to Uncle Vernon who appeared to be mulling the situation over, clearly trying to figure a way out of their tight bind.

"We could phone Marge?" Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon," Aunt Petunia scoffed. "She hates them and told us that she'd never do it again after the last time."

"What about what's-her-name...your friend...Yvonne is it?" Uncle Vernon furthered.

"She's on vacation in Majorca," Aunt Petunia snapped, as if this was something Uncle Vernon should have known nor should he have ever suggested such a thing.

"You could leave us here?" Harry asked hopefully.

Leila tightly closed her eyes and shook her head. That was never going to work. Harry really didn't understand the careful and calculated process that was the Dursleys. One had to make them think that they had thought of the idea first and one could tell from Aunt Petunia's face that she was never going to agree to that scenario now. She may be only ten; but Leila knew enough to get what she wanted out of the Dursleys while still keeping them happy. Harry on the other hand, still hadn't quite figured that skill out. Aunt Petunia snarled something about finding the house in ruins if they Potter twins were left unattended. Just because things happened that neither Harry nor Leila could explain, it felt like everything they did in number four Privet Drive was carefully watched. After much discussion and Dudley's wails, it was reluctantly decided that Potter twins had to come along; mostly because Piers Polkiss had shown up, giving them no time to find any other arrangement.

Uncle Vernon warned the Potter twins not to try anything while they were at the zoo before the group piled into Uncle Vernon's new car with the four children sitting in the back. Leila had gotten stuck between Harry and Piers. Dudley had refused to sit anywhere near Harry or Leila and Piers had refused to sit next to Harry. Piers mostly liked to annoy Leila and pull her hair. Her classmates often teased her about Piers incessant teasing of her, claiming that he fancied her; but she knew he only did it because he liked the reaction he got from Dudley. The whole car ride to the zoo, Leila tried her best to ignore Piers who constantly pulled at her hair and poked her. By the end of the trip, she was practically on Harry's lap in her attempts to get away from him.

When they finally got inside the zoo, they found many families crowded inside. While Leila enjoyed seeing most of the animals, she especially liked to watch all the families. How they got to be a family. How they held onto their child's hand or hugged and kissed them. With a slight pang of jealousy, Leila reached for Harry's hand and held on to it as they walked to the lady selling ice cream. The lady gave Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice cream cones and before Uncle Vernon could get a price for the cones, the lady kindly asked what Leila and Harry wanted. Looking rather perturbed, Uncle Vernon was reluctant to buy each of the Potter twins a cheap lemon ice pop; but he did anyway, as to appear _normal_ to the lady selling the ice cream. As they ate their tasty treats, they began to wander around the zoo. Harry had just finished his ice pop when they came to the gorillas. Dudley and Piers were pretending to fight like the gorillas inside the cage. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon found this highly amusing; but Harry turned to his sister.

"I think Dudley actually looks like one of 'em," Harry whispered.

Leila giggled at her brother's remark before Piers Polkiss came out of nowhere and yanked on one of Leila's pigtails. Leila screamed in surprise, which only made Piers and Dudley laugh harder. She was rather thankful when Aunt Petunia finally suggested that they keep moving on so that they could see all the animals. Of all the animals they had seen that morning, Leila's favourite was probably the koala bear which she was surprised to find was also her Grandmother Evans' favourite too. She had overheard Aunt Petunia telling Dudley about it, which brought a smile to Leila's face that even Piers Polkiss and his hair-pulling antics couldn't wipe away.

After a morning that Leila and Harry quite enjoyed, they ate lunch at the zoo restaurant. When Dudley threw one of his tantrums because he didn't get enough ice cream in his knickerbockers glory, Uncle Vernon ordered him a new one and Leila and Harry were allowed to finish what was left of the first one. Leila couldn't remember the last time she and Harry had been lucky enough to get so many sweets in one day. Today seemed like one of the best days they'd had in a long time; but one should know better than to think such thoughts because that's when things usually started to go wrong. And things were about to go terribly wrong at the zoo.

When they had finished lunch, the group headed to the reptile house. As they were about to head inside, Leila suddenly stopped and shook her head. She didn't want to see anything creepy and crawly that could give her nightmares. No, she was perfectly content to just sit outside on a bench and wait for them to finish inside. She was more than willing to sit out there for hours if she had to, as long as she didn't have to go inside. Harry tried to pull his sister inside, not wanting to be left alone with the Dursleys and Piers; but Leila flat out refused to go inside. With a sigh, Harry followed inside while Leila found a perfectly nice bench located right outside the entrance. For almost twenty minutes, Leila sat outside swinging her legs and watching families pass by her. She sat there until Harry practically ran outside to her, somewhat out of breath.

"Leila, you got to see this!" Harry exclaimed.

'See what?" Leila asked.

"Just c'mon," Harry said as he attempted to pull his sister off the bench.

"Harry," Leila groaned. "I don't want to."

"Leila, you'll be fine," Harry groaned back. "I promise."

"I said—" Leila started.

By this point, Harry had Leila on her feet and he was dragging her through the crowd inside the reptile house. As Harry led her inside, Leila shut her eyes, not wanting to see anything she didn't want to see. When Harry finally came to a halt because of momentum, Leila was forced into her brother which then caused her to fall backward and onto the floor. She picked herself up, dusting the sand from her clothes as Harry took several more steps closer to the Brazilian Boa Constrictor. Harry motioned for his sister to come closer, but she shook her head "no." Instead of moving closer, she stood several feet away with her arms folded across her chest.

"Watch from there then," Harry said.

But Harry didn't do anything. Instead, Dudley pushed him out of the way as the snake seemed almost to understand what was going on outside of the glass. Dudley had himself pressed up against the glass tightly which caused Leila to roll her eyes. This was when things started to go wrong...the glass to the display disappeared. How? Leila wasn't exactly sure. How was it possible for something to be there one minute and not the next? But Dudley went diving headfirst into the water inside the display. Leila gasped at her cousin's tumble; but started to scream and back away as the large boa constrictor escaped. For a moment, the snake seemed to stop and look at Harry before it began to slither outside of the exhibit. Leila closed her eyes, trying to pretend that she hadn't seen anything...like there wasn't a giant boa constrictor loose in a zoo full of people...like maybe she had imagined it all.

As Leila stood there with her eyes closed, Aunt Petunia's shrill screams began to fill the air. Leila's eyes quickly opened and her hands flew over her mouth. Partly because the scene before her was so shocking; but partly because it was also bloody amusing. The glass for the display had reappeared but Dudley was still inside. Dudley and Aunt Petunia both pounded on the glass from opposite sides with frantic expressions. Leila looked to Harry who was chuckling, so she started to chuckle too. Besides, how often does one get to see their nasty cousin in such a predicament? Almost never. But the amusement was short lived as Uncle Vernon yanked Leila by the ear and Harry off the ground by his shirt. He dragged the Potter twins outside to the bench Leila had been sitting on. They were told to sit there until it was time to go.

After about twenty minutes, Dudley finally emerged from the reptile house draped with several blankets. He was accompanied by his parents and Piers and the director of the zoo who brought them all to his office where they stayed for another hour trying to calm Aunt Petunia's nerves. The director brought the adults tea and attempted to give the children biscuits; but Uncle Vernon intervened before he got to the Potter twins, so only Piers and Dudley got the biscuits. Leila didn't understand why Uncle Vernon was acting so foul toward them. It wasn't like they had done anything. How on earth could they possibly be responsible for the vanishing glass? Then again, it was the Dursleys and nothing ever managed to make sense with them. For what seemed like forever, Leila sat quietly beside Harry as Uncle Vernon seemed to go on about suing the zoo for whatever happened. The director then continued to do whatever he could to appease the Dursleys, even going as far as offering them free memberships to all of them for a year. Leila shook her head at the thought. There was no way Uncle Vernon was going to let the Potter twins in on that deal. He was probably going keep the extra passes for someone he deemed more important than them.

When it was finally time to go home, Dudley was allowed to sit in the front seat while Aunt Petunia took his spot in the back and turned a blind eye toward Piers who continued to poke and prod Leila. Surprisingly, Uncle Vernon remained rather calm until after they dropped Piers off at home. Once Piers was out of the car, Uncle Vernon waved at Mrs. Polkiss with a fake smile and as he pulled away the tirade began. Leila ignored what he was saying for the most part, until they got home because he literally pulled the Potter twins into the house. They followed Aunt Petunia who was coddling Dudley, inside the house. Aunt Petunia and Dudley went straight upstairs, while the others remained in the hall. Leila swallowed hard as she looked at an absolutely livid Uncle Vernon.

"I demand an explanation at once!" Uncle Vernon hissed.

"I don't know what happened," Harry responded.

"Me either," Leila said with a shrug.

"One minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was like magic," Harry continued.

Uncle Vernon's eyes grew wild at Harry's last statement. Leila looked to her brother and she could tell that he immediately regretted saying it. Uncle Vernon opened the door to their cupboard and pushed both Potter twins inside. Leila could feel the tears stinging her eyes as Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. She could feel Harry's arms wrap tightly around her, as if he was trying to protect her from what could be coming next.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon hissed venomously.

And then there was darkness in the cupboard under the stairs.

**Author's note: First, I'd like to apologize for my insanely long absence. I have been writing, I promise. I just needed a break from Leila and her story. For those of you who have followed my other stories, just know that I am going to be re-writing them when I get to them. This also means that some storylines are going to be tweaked a little and some things will change. I will probably also take my other stories down…probably when I get to them in the storyline. So, that means I will not be updating them. I do plan on updating this regularly. I actually have quite a bit written already. I'm sorry if you thought I abandoned you, but I really felt like there were so many storylines that would be better if I just started from the beginning…hence the beginning. **


	3. Year 1: Letters From No One

Leila sat on the bed in the cupboard bedroom she shared with her brother. She sat there reading a book she had conveniently _forgotten_ to return to the school library. Really, she hadn't forgotten at all. She just wanted to keep a book to read over the summer because she wasn't exactly sure how long she and Harry were going to be punished for the boa constrictor incident that no one dared to mention again. Of course, she hadn't had anything to do with _that, _or at least she didn't think she had anything to do with it. But one knew that in the Dursley household, if one Potter was punished so was the other. They often claimed that it was only fair, but after this many years with the Dursleys, one knew that things were never fair. It seemed that no matter how much she managed to suck-up to them in an attempt to appease them, Harry always managed to ruin all her hard work; work that took time to carefully craft. Things never seemed to go exactly as planned when her brother was involved. By the time she and Harry were finally no longer grounded it was summer holiday. This had been just enough time for many of Dudley's birthday presents to break and be discarded in his second bedroom. A second bedroom which designed only for all of Dudley's extra junk. Leila rolled her eyes at the thought before she turned the page in her book. Harry suddenly came flying into the cupboard and he slammed the door shut behind him causing her to shove the book she was reading under her pillow. He sat on the bed, practically on top of her, breathing heavily and holding onto the door handle from the inside.

"They're here," Harry breathed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila muttered.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Harry questioned.

"Just when we finally get ungrounded," Leila groaned.

"That never stopped them before," Harry responded.

The sound of the front door opening echoed through the hall and into the cupboard under the stairs where the twins listened carefully. Both Leila and Harry cringed as the boys' voices began filling the once silent air. Dudley had brought his big and stupid friends home from the park with him and of course their favourite activity was to antagonize the Potter twins. Between the five boys: Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon, they managed to keep the Potter twins on their toes, even at school. Three of the boys usually chased after Harry while the other two would go after Leila. Much to Leila's chagrin, stupid Piers Polkiss was normally one of the boys after her. She could hardly wait for the day when he and Dudley went to Uncle Vernon's alma mater, Smelting. At least she would be rid of them during the school day while she and Harry would be attending the local public school: Stonewall High. It wasn't any place special and it didn't cost anything, which made it very appealing to the Dursleys. A fist banged against the door which caused it to rattle.

"You can't hide," Dudley taunted from outside the cupboard.

"We know you're in there," Piers added while Dudley chuckled at his friend.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Leila whispered sarcastically.

Harry gently hit his sister's arm which caused Leila to look at him. They nodded their heads simultaneously. They both knew full well what was coming next. But the Potter twins had also been in this situation more than once and were more than prepared it. The boys outside however were too thick to figure out that their plan never changed.

"On the count of three," Harry whispered. "One."

"Two," Leila whispered back.

"Three," the twins said simultaneously.

Harry quickly twisted the door handle open giving Dudley and his gang a clear sight of the twins. Leila gulped as she grew slightly nervous at the big boys who looked at them as if they were a piece of fresh meat, just waiting to be eaten. She was rather thankful that Harry had always been the braver of the two of them when it came to situations like this. She knew that she was all talk, while Harry was the one to take action. Together though, it seemed like they somewhat completed each other. She was the bark and he was the bite. She was the smoke and he was the fire. But right now, what mattered was the matter at hand: Dudley and his ugly thugs.

"We heard Dudley got into Smeltings," Gordon stated.

"They weren't smart enough," Dennis chuckled.

"That's rich coming from you two. I don't recall hearing about either of making it in," Leila said, coming off far braver than she was actually feeling. Truthfully, she almost wanted to take back what she said so that things didn't get worse.

"They probably weren't ugly enough," Harry added.

"You'll pay for that, Potter," Gordon hissed. "They stuff people's heads in the toilets the first day at Stonewall."

"Let's go upstairs and practice," Dudley said looking between the twins.

"No thanks," Harry said. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it—it might be sick."

Leila's eyes instantly widened at Harry's witty response; while it took the boys a few moments to catch on. But by then, Harry and Leila had manoeuvred their ways around them and thankfully they could easily outrun the big boys. The Potter twins had bolted from their cupboard before splitting apart in the hall. Leila ran for the front door while Harry continued down the hall and through the kitchen for the back door. This would force Dudley's gang to split up while she and Harry would meet up when the boys finally grew tired of chasing them. Leila ran out the door and jumped headfirst into the bushes along the side of the house. She held her breath as she could hear Piers and Dennis run past her, headed for the backyard. She just hoped Harry had managed to find a place to hide. It shouldn't be too difficult as long as he stuck to the plan and didn't try fighting back; but knowing Harry he was going to try and do something to keep them away from her. While she loved her brother for doing protecting her, he could be an idiot at times. He should just find a bush to find and hide in because Dudley and his gang really were quite stupid.

After nearly an hour of hiding in the bush, Leila could hear Dudley and his friends inside the house talking about one of their favourite computer games; so she snuck back inside and to the cupboard under the stairs. She pulled her book out from under her pillow: Roald Dahl's _The BFG. _She absolutely adored the book; but sometimes it made her wish that The BFG was real. That he could find her and give her good dreams, instead of the repeating nightmare she was often plagued with. But she knew that giants didn't actually exist and the likelihood of her being taken away from the Dursleys was almost as impossible. Leila was thankful that Aunt Petunia had made the boys go home for dinner, even if Dudley did glare at the Potter twins from the kitchen table. She was also thankful that Dudley was nowhere near intimidating without his friends; so his glares over the rhubarb crumble didn't scare her.

The next morning, Harry and Leila awoke to a horrific smell coming from the kitchen. Rather reluctantly, the twins left the confines of their cupboard and walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia taking pictures of Dudley in his ridiculous-looking Smelting outfit. Leila was thankful that the Dursleys weren't allowing her go to any school that required such an outfit. She shuddered at the sight of her cousin before she turned her attention to the stove where Aunt Petunia was boiling something on the stove.

"Smells worse than the last time you cooked," Harry muttered.

"Shut it, Harry," Leila whispered.

Aunt Petunia pushed the twins out of the way as she walked back over to her tub of water and dirty rags on the stove. Harry took a few steps closer to get a better look before he looked to Aunt Petunia.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"New school uniforms," Aunt Petunia snapped. "And don't ask anymore about it."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something more; but Leila quickly pulled him away from the stove not wanting to get grounded again for something Harry said before he thought about it. The Potter twins sat at the table with Uncle Vernon and Dudley who decided to make a game out of whacking Harry and Leila under the table with his Smelting stick. The first whack scared her the most and caused a scream out of Leila, which caused her to receive a glare from Uncle Vernon; but after that she tried to stifle any noises. After the fourth time Dudley smacked her with his stick, Leila told him to stop; but much to her disappointment, Uncle Vernon encouraged Dudley to keep poking at them before returning to his newspaper. Just as Dudley was about to poke Leila again, the sound of the mail slot clicking and letters flopping onto the doormat in the hall was heard.

"Go get the mail, Dudders," Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make one of _them_ go get it," Dudley said as he narrowed his eyes at the twins.

"Get the mail, boy," Uncle Vernon responded gruffly as he lowered his paper enough to look at Harry.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry retorted.

"Don't make me tell you twice, boy," Uncle Vernon hissed. "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Leila was just about to say that she would get it to avoid further argument when Harry practically jumped out of his chair just before Dudley's Smelting stick loudly cracked against the leg of the chair where Harry had been. When Harry eventually came back, he was looking strangely at a piece of mail in his hands before he dropped a letter into Leila's lap. Leila looked at her brother quizzically before she examined the letter in her lap carefully.

_Miss L. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope looked very old-fashioned, very thick, heavy, and made of some sort of yellowish parchment while the address was written in emerald green ink. She was just about to open the envelope when Dudley tattled on them. Uncle Vernon reached for Harry's letter because he sat the closest to him, so Leila responded by slipping under the table with her letter. As Harry began to argue with Uncle Vernon to give it back, Leila turned the envelope to the back and noticed a purple wax seal with coat of arms bearing four animals and a large letter _H._ Uncle Vernon wailed Aunt Petunia's name and moments later his bulky arms began to reach under the table for Leila who was tearing into her letter. Leila crawled away from him under the table while trying to break the seal of the letter. Suddenly, two arms grabbed her legs. As she was pulled out from underneath the table by Aunt Petunia she finally got the letter opened and she caught one word from the letter inside: Hogwarts. Leila tried to clutch the letter in her hand; but Aunt Petunia held onto her tightly while Uncle Vernon ripped the letter from her hand.

By this point, Harry, Leila, and Dudley were all screaming demanding to see the contents of the strange letters; but all three of them were tossed from the kitchen. Uncle Vernon took hold of both the boys by the scruffs of their necks and Aunt Petunia dragged Leila by the arm until they were out and the kitchen door was slammed behind them. Leila wasn't sure what she was more surprised about: the contents of the letter that caused such a startling reaction from her relatives or the fact that they actually did something against Dudley's wishes. But the boys didn't seem to be as shocked. No, in fact they were both fighting silently to see which one of them would be able to listen through the keyhole. Leila rolled her eyes at the boys stupidity as she quietly crawled in to the sitting room, which was connected to the dining room which…which was connected to the kitchen. Boys, really they could be quite thick sometimes. Leila crawled across the floor like a mouse darting away from an angry housewife with a broom until she was safely hidden behind the loveseat. She held her breath hoping that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't caught her. They must not have because they just continued their conversation from the kitchen, so she began to breathe normally once again.

"They're watching us—spying on us," Uncle Vernon said as the sound of his footsteps paced against the kitchen floor.

"It's the only explanation," Aunt Petunia mumbled. "How else would they know where they sleep?"

"They've got to be following us," Uncle Vernon said with the frustration clearly evident in his voice. "A clear violation of our privacy. These ruddy people…"

"Maybe, we should write them. Tell them that…" Aunt Petunia began.

"No," Uncle Vernon interrupted. "We'll ignore it. We just won't give them an answer…yes, that's what we'll do…we just won't do anything."

"But these people—"Aunt Petunia tried to get a few words in.

"I'm not having their kind in this house, Petunia!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "We swore when we took them in that we'd put a stop to all of this."

A look of confusion overtook Leila's expression. What were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking about? Who were these people who knew where she slept? Whoever they were, they had her relatives talking mad. Suddenly, the conversation became quiet and Leila closed her eyes as she saw Aunt Petunia looking over her with a mixed expression of surprise and anger on her face. Aunt Petunia's hand snaked around Leila's arm as she yanked her up from the loveseat.

"Out!" Aunt Petunia roared. "Sneaking around just like your blasted father."

"How would my father feel about where you make us sleep?" Leila muttered knowing that what she said could get her into trouble; but she already was in enough trouble anyway.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia shouted.

Leila could feel Aunt Petunia's grip tighten on her arm as Harry poked his head into the sitting room from the hall. Harry ran over to them and reached his hand out to his sister. Leila reached her hand out to her brother's, hoping that Aunt Petunia would relax her grip; but Aunt Petunia only narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"I said out!" Aunt Petunia hissed.

"C'mon Leils," Harry said. "Let's go to our cupboard…I mean _bedroom_."

Aunt Petunia's lips pursed and her grip on Leila loosened at Harry's mention of the cupboard. Leila and Harry then retreated to their cupboard, where they remained unbothered by the Dursleys. The only noises they heard from the Dursleys came from the stomping up and down the stairs and hammering from upstairs. While in the cupboard, Leila took a nap until there was a sharp rap on the door. Leila opened one eye wondering if she had imagined it when there was another knock. Leila looked to Harry and then to the door, waiting for someone from the outside to open it.

"You didn't lock it this time," Leila muttered.

There was a sound of muttering outside the door before Uncle Vernon appeared behind the cupboard door. He plopped himself onto the bed, separating Leila and Harry. Leila tried to look to her brother; but she could barely see him behind the mass that was Uncle Vernon. She folded her arms and backed into the corner of the cupboard as Uncle Vernon looked to the twins, unsure of how to proceed.

"Where're our letters?" Harry asked.

"What letters?" Uncle Vernon said, clearly failing at his attempt to play dumb.

"The ones addressed to us," Leila responded.

"They were addressed to you by mistake," Uncle Vernon scoffed. "I burned them."

"It wasn't a mistake," Harry argued. "They had our cupboard on them."

Uncle Vernon shouted for Harry to be silent. The sound of his voice caused the cupboard to shake and several spiders to fall onto the bed. Leila closed her eyes and started to whimper. Uncle Vernon looked to her as if she were mad; but Harry reached his arm behind Uncle Vernon to try and brush the spiders away from his sister. You think that one's uncle would know that his niece is deathly afraid of spiders, among other things. As Harry brushed the two spiders down the crack of the bed, Uncle Vernon seemed to be taking some breaths to prepare him for what he was about to say.

"About the room," Uncle Vernon began. "Your aunt and I have been talking and we think you're both getting a little big for this cupboard. We're giving you both Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry and Leila asked simultaneously.

"Out of the goodness of our hearts," Uncle Vernon lied through gritted teeth.

Leila mouthed the word _liar_; but she knew better than to ask any more questions and for once, Harry must have figured that out too. Well, that or he was too angry or confused to say anything else. Uncle Vernon told them to gather their things and head upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom—erm—the Potter twins new bedroom. Leila packed up the few things she owned into her tatty rucksack before she followed Harry up the stairs. Both of them wondered if this was some sort of trick…something for the Dursleys to hold over their heads; but they still obeyed. Harry opened the door to the room, revealing Dudley's belongings scattered through the room. The only thing that had changed from the last time Leila had seen it, was that there was now a bunk bed in the room. This must have been the reason for the hammering earlier. Uncle Vernon had put together a bunk bed for them.

"It's not _that_ much better," Leila said.

"I think I'd much rather be back in the cupboard," Harry responded.

"At least on the bright side, there are two beds," Leila said with a shrug.

"Speaking of…" Harry began.

Harry looked to his sister and gently pushed her before he darted toward the beds. Leila fell to the floor in a heap, landing on one of Dudley's broken remote control cars. Before she could even get up, Harry had already claimed the bottom bunk. Leila scrambled to her feet and jumped on the bed after him. She sat on top of his stomach.

"Geroff," Harry groaned as he pushed Leila off him.

"You," Leila argued.

"I got here first," Harry said.

"But I might fall off the top," Leila responded.

"Then don't fall," Harry furthered.

"I don't do it on purpose," Leila retorted. "You know I thrash and kick when I sleep."

"Then don't," Harry said with a shrug. "I'm just thankful you can't kick me anymore."

"Harry," Leila groaned.

"Leila," Harry mocked. "I'm firstborn, I get first choice." Leila stopped for a moment and looked to her brother through narrowed eyes.

"If I die, it will be on your conscience," Leila said.

"I think I can live with that," Harry joked with a shrug.

"That'll leave you alone with the Dursleys," Leila added. "Can you live with that?"

Suddenly, Dudley's screams began to pierce through the air. _That can't be good_, Leila thought. He probably had just found out that the Potter twins had been relocated to his second bedroom. Leila rolled her eyes at the thought of her cousin's selfishness. Granted, Dudley was probably larger than Harry and Leila combined, but the fact that one person got two rooms while two people were stuffed in a tiny cupboard was hardly fair. With a sigh Leila got off the bottom bunk before she carefully manoeuvred herself onto the top bunk which came sans ladder. When she finally reached the top of the bed, she vowed that she was never getting down after how much work it required to get up. When it was dark, Leila curled-up with the tatty blanket and pillow that were on her top bunk as Harry lay on the bunk below her. Leila watched as the shadows danced across the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. This was the first time she had ever had her own bed. Even when they had spent the night at Mrs. Figg's house, she had shared a bed with her brother. She felt a slight loss of security knowing that her brother wasn't at the other end of her bed. To think, all those years she had longed to get out of that blasted cupboard so that she could have more space in her own bed and now she couldn't handle her brother sleeping in the bed right below her. As she listened to the sounds of the night, she could hear Dudley crying in his sleep next door, Uncle Vernon's loud snores, but one familiar sound that was missing was the sound of her brother's gentle snores.

"Harry," Leila whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "What do you want Leils?"

"Can you sleep?" Leila asked.

"I'm awake, aren't I?" Harry responded.

"I miss our cupboard," Leila whispered, partly hoping that Harry wouldn't hear her and partly hoping that he would.

"Me too," Harry said.

"Harry, can I—" Leila began.

"Come on down," Harry sighed.

Leila tossed her pillow onto Harry's bed before she climbed down. She jumped onto Harry's bed and situated herself where she would be sleeping had they been in the cupboard, at his feet. As she snuggled herself under the blanket, she sighed contentedly. Leila closed her eyes with a slight smile on her face before she opened them and looked to her brother on the other end of the bed.

"Harry," Leila whispered once more.

"Yeah?" Harry yawned.

"You can never tell anyone about this," Leila threatened.

Harry's response was a slight chuckle before both of the Potter twins quickly fell asleep. For the rest of the week, letters continued to bombard number four Privet Drive. Every time Leila or Harry got anywhere near a letter, it was ripped away from them. Normally, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't pay much attention to the Potter twins; but it seemed like they never left their sight. Leila hated being under Aunt Petunia's watchful eye. It made living there ten times worse. But by Sunday, no less than fifty letters had arrived for each of the twins and each time, the twins were thwarted from getting any information. Clearly, this wasn't a case of mistaken identity. Aunt Petunia had found a dozen eggs with each egg containing two letters. The Potter's relatives were hiding something and it had something to do with _Hogwarts_, whatever that was. When Leila had asked Harry if he had heard of that word before, he hadn't. This only made the Potter twins more curious and so they tried even harder to get their hands on at least one of the letters. One time, Harry tried to distract Aunt Petunia by making it obvious that he was going for his letter while Leila tried to sneak off with hers. But Leila had literally ran into Dudley causing him to rip the letter from her hand. Dudley had been so excited to open it that he made so much noise that Aunt Petunia hurried down the hall and tore the letter from his hands while holding onto Harry's. Leila groaned. It was the perfect plan; but leave it to her clumsiness to ruin it.

By the time Sunday morning rolled around, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were clearly on edge; but Uncle Vernon seemed somewhat happier than he had in days. The group gathered in the sitting room while Dudley's television programs played. Uncle Vernon sat on the couch and ordered the Potter twins to bring him some tea and biscuits. Leila and Harry would much rather be anywhere but the sitting room; but they always had to be in the same room as one of the Dursleys, expect when they slept. Harry served Uncle Vernon biscuits while Leila brought him a hot mug of tea. Uncle Vernon took a bite out of a biscuit and started to laugh. Harry elbowed his sister and nodded toward the window where an owl swooped by. They had been having an unreasonable number of owls lately of many different colours and breeds. Harry set the tray down on the table and walked toward the window. Leila looked to her aunt and uncle, making sure that they weren't catching on, before she followed after her brother. Harry pulled back the filmy white curtain and both of the twins looked outside. There had to be at least a hundred owls perched in various spots over Privet Drive, centred on number four. Leila could see Aunt Petunia's fretting at all the attention being drawn on their "normal" lives.

"Fine day Sunday," Uncle Vernon said with a slight cackle. "Fine day. And why's that Dudley?"

"There's no post on Sunday?" Harry answered for Dudley who was too busy sneaking a biscuit from the tray Harry had brought in.

"Right you are Harry, no post on Sunday," Uncle Vernon said. "No blasted letters today. No sir! No bl—"

Leila's eyes widened as a something came whizzing down the chimney and flew right into Uncle Vernon's face. The big man spluttered as the twins both lunged for the letter when the room began to shake. Uncle Vernon tried to kick the Potter twins away from the letter as hundreds; maybe even thousands more began to erupt from the fireplace. Dudley jumped into his mother's lap as both Harry and Leila jumped to their feet, trying to catch one of those letters, not caring whose name was on it. Letters seemed to be everywhere as Harry grasped at the air hoping to grasp one of the letters while Leila went the opposite direction to grab one from the floor. Both twins managed to grab a letter and like they did with Dudley and his gang, they split up, running in opposite directions. This time Harry ran for the front and Leila ran for the back. Uncle Vernon got up and ran after Harry faster than Leila had ever seen the man move in his life. While Leila ran for the back door, Aunt Petunia pushed Dudley from her lap causing him to tumble to the floor and begin screaming. The backdoor was locked, which caused Leila to have to stop and unlock it, giving Aunt Petunia enough time to catch her. Aunt Petunia firmly grasped at Leila's arms; but Leila mustered an attempt to fight back. She started kicking, even causing one of the panes of glass in the French door to break; but Aunt Petunia didn't even yell at her for it. No, instead she tore the letter from her hand and dragged her across the kitchen and toward the hall where letters were no erupting through the bolted-up mail slot. As Aunt Petunia stopped to gasp at the sight, Leila managed to wriggle away for a few moments before Uncle Vernon caught her by her hair. Leila fell to the floor in a pile of letters as Aunt Petunia pinned her niece down by her arms. Aunt Petunia looked to her husband with a frantic look on her face as the letters continued to come.

"We're going away!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Far away!"

"Mummy and Daddy have gone mad!" Dudley gasped.

"In the car in five minutes!" Uncle Vernon barked. "No arguments!"

Uncle Vernon watched the Potter twins carefully as they got their rucksacks. The only time he looked away was when he swatted the back of Dudley's head for trying to pack his VCR, television, and computer into his rucksack. Harry and Leila were already ready to go because they hadn't unpacked since leaving the cupboard. As Dudley sulked and held his head, Uncle Vernon dragged the Potter twins outside and into the car. Five minutes later, they were on the road. Leila asked once where they were going, only to receive no answer from Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. They drove and drove. Every now and then, Uncle Vernon would take a random sharp turn as if he was trying to lose someone who was tailing him. Leila had seen this type of thing in the movies Dudley watched; but every time she looked back she couldn't see anyone following them. Even after they were on the outskirts of a big city, Uncle Vernon continued to drive. He stopped once to put more gasoline in the car and to grab some food to get Dudley to shut up.

As Uncle Vernon walked back to the car after paying, a man came running-up with two letters and asked if there was a Harry and Leila Potter. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened as he snatched the letters and ripped them in half and tossed them to the ground. He then tossed the food at Dudley and slammed the door and began to drive away. As Dudley examined the food, he began to wail. The boy had wanted something more to eat that stale cornflakes and tinned tomatoes. But once more, Uncle Vernon didn't give in to Dudley's whines. Leila imagined that this past week had caused Dudley more grief of not getting what he wanted than he had received his entire life. Uncle Vernon continued to drive as they went through some sort of forest. With Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon so focused on driving, they didn't even notice Leila pull out the contraband library book. Even Dudley was too sulky to tattle on her. For a moment Leila pulled her eyes away from her book to look at her brother who seemed to be focused on the scenery they were driving by.

When they finally came to the coast, it began to rain. Uncle Vernon looked somewhat mad as he locked them all in the car and disappeared. As Uncle Vernon left, Dudley began to complain to his mother, hoping that he could get her to break; but she didn't. It was so strange to see both of Dudley's parents deny him of anything he desired. Dudley began to drone on about the television show he was missing. His favourite; but Leila knew that anything he watched on television he'd consider his favourite just to get out of sitting in the car. Leila looked once more to Harry who looked to her curiously. He mouthed the word "tomorrow" to her with a grin. Despite the dreary conditions, Leila couldn't help but return the grin. Tomorrow would be their eleventh birthday and even though they would be in the middle of nowhere, she was glad that she didn't have to spend her birthday at Privet Drive. It couldn't be much worse than that? Could it? But when Uncle Vernon appeared at the car again, she knew it could.

"Found the perfect place, I have," Uncle Vernon boasted. "Everybody out!"

Everyone stepped out of the car into the cold and wet. Uncle Vernon pointed toward a large rock in the middle of the sea that had a shabby shack on top of it. Leila could feel her heart began to race. There was no bloody way she was going to go out there. No bloody way. There was too much water! She could drown! And it didn't help matters that Uncle Vernon declared that there was going to be a storm tonight. Leila ran back to the car and tried to get back inside but Uncle Vernon had been smart enough to lock her out. Leila began to cry as Uncle Vernon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her as he walked closer and closer to the tiny boat they were expected to use. Leila tried to claw her away from Uncle Vernon. Never had she done something like this in front of the Dursleys to draw so much attention to herself; but she was to terrified to go anywhere near the sea. She was already close enough. But Uncle Vernon practically tossed his niece into the boat. She screamed and tried to get out of the boat; but Aunt Petunia held tightly onto her until Uncle Vernon had pushed them off the pier. Leila began to shake as tears streamed down her face the further they got into the cold, rough sea.

"Leils come here," Harry whispered.

Leila looked to her brother who had his arms outstretched toward her. She immediately buried her face in Harry's shirt as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Harry always had been the braver one. Sometimes she wished that she could be brave like him, instead of terrified; now being one of those times. Leila could feel the rain pouring on them; but she refused to look up and clung to her brother instead. Harry whispered to her that everything would be all right as he stroked her hair while her cries were muffled by the pouring rain. When the boat finally came to a crashing halt against the island, Leila was the first one to climb free from the boat. Despite being stranded on an island in the middle of the sea, she felt safer here than on the boat. Leila shook as she followed Uncle Vernon to the broken-down house because of the bone-chilling cold rain.

The place didn't look any better on the inside than it did on the outside. The place smelled of seaweed and the wind howled through the many chinks in the walls. There were only two rooms to the place. A bedroom upstairs and then the main room downstairs. As the storm continued to rage around them, the Dursleys decided that it was time to go to bed. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the bedroom upstairs while Dudley took the sofa downstairs leaving the Potter twins to sleep on the floor with ragged blankets. Leila cuddled close to her brother for warmth who wrapped his arm around her. The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed causing the house to shake. Leila pressed herself closer to her brother at the sound of every wave that crashed against the island.

"You don't think we'll be washed away do you?" Leila whispered.

"Just go to sleep, Leila," Harry responded.

Leila closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she turned her back toward her brother. Harry looked at his sister and sighed. He knew that she wasn't taking this well. They were in the middle of the sea and there was a family of spiders in the corner. It was hard to see her like this. He wanted to do something for her; something to make her feel a little better. Harry looked to Dudley's watch and noticed that the countdown was only five minutes. The house began to creak and Harry could hear Leila whimper. He then rolled onto his stomach and began to draw a picture in the sand. He drew a picture of a cake with eleven candles. It read _Happy Birthday Leila and Harry!_ There were odd crunching noises coming from outside that made Harry lift his head. When they didn't stop, he simply shrugged and looked to Dudley's watch before he tapped his sister. She rolled toward him and looked him in his eyes.

"Five...four...three...two..." Harry whispered.

Suddenly, Dudley's watch began to beep. Harry pointed at the cake he had drawn for his sister.

"Happy birthday, Leils," Harry whispered with a grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Leila whispered back.

"Make a wish," Harry said pointing his head toward the drawn cake. Leila looked to the cake and then looked back to her brother.

"Together?" Leila asked.

"Together," Harry said with a nod.

The Potter twins blew out the fake candles together and when they had finished there was a loud boom. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The whole house shivered as Leila looked to Harry with her eyes wide. This definitely wasn't normal. It was probably the sea coming to add them to its numbers. She was going to drown and on her eleventh birthday. Leila buried her head against her brother's chest as Harry looked to the door slowly moving his arm around his sister. Suddenly the noise stopped for a moment. Leila slowly looked to the door when the pounding started again, but the more she thought about it the more it didn't sound like the waves. It sounded like…knocking, which was even more frightening. Someone was outside and they were trying to get in.

**Author's note:** **Just to show you how much I appreciate you I decided to update quickly. Keep in mind that the next one will come in about a week. It's been really fun to write a younger side to Leila. A side that's always been in my head but I never got it out on paper, so to speak. Thanks so much to all of you who decided to join me for this ride, despite my long absence from this account. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Guest (1):** I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far!

**HinnyShipper:** Well, hello there! Long time no see…I may or may not have been hiding after you threatened me. Just kidding! It's hard to explain, but I was just feeling a bunch of pressure as far as writing Leila. So actually, I've been writing for the past year but I changed the name to trick my brain to write. I know, I'm probably crazy…but really, it was Leila all along. But I managed to get a lot written! Screamed? Oh boy! That's quite the reaction. How ironic that you were rereading them and I decided to_ finally_ update. Once again, I am terribly sorry about making you wait so long; but I've enjoyed what I've written so far and I hope you do too! So thanks for coming back with me!

**Midnight Shadows:** Thanks! I'm glad that you like it and here's another update!

**Rose Granger:** Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm that glad you like it so far. I'm also excited for them to get to Hogwarts, but I must be honest with you: you've already read my story before under "Sure on this Shining Night's" account. I'm pretty sure that account was hacked because it tells me that my email is no longer valid or the password is incorrect. I've literally been trying to get back into it for a week and I've had no luck. So, I came back to my old account. "Hallie" was Leila, I just changed the name so I could write again because I had terrible Writer's block, but as you know I got over it. But I didn't want to use my old account because I had been gone so long and I'm sure this excuse is utterly pathetic and boring, but I feel you deserve to know. I feel terribly about this after all the reading and reviewing you've done! (Which I have appreciated so much, friend) But I'll tell you what (it's sort of a bribe) don't feel obligated to do so if you don't want to. But because you were one of my faithful reviewers: if you set up a fanfiction account, I'll send you what I'm currently working on. Just lemme know. Once again, I apologize profusely.

**TheOutcast4:** Yay! I'm glad that you like my story so far and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it. Here's another quick update!

**NKloveNK:** You're most welcome. Thanks for the review and I hope that you continue to enjoy this.

**Also, I figured out my Twitter password again, so I will attempt to start that up again. Twitter is cpjjgj cpjjgj23.**


	4. Year 1: Diagon Alley

Leila clung tightly to her brother, and he to her, as the pounding against the door continued. Again, she was too terrified to look so Leila buried her face in her brother's oversized shirt but his arms pulled her to her feet. Rather reluctantly, Leila stood on her own two feet but she still leaned heavily against her brother. It seemed that the pounding had finally awakened Dudley who looked to the Potter twins from the couch as if this was their fault. With one more glance toward the door, Harry pushed Leila into the corner of the room which was protected from door's line of sight by the fireplace. Dudley however, just continued to back up slowly toward the wall opposite the door. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slowly descended the stairs while Uncle Vernon was armed with a gun. She had never seen the man looking so intimidated before. Normally, he was the one doing the intimidating. Had she not been so worried for her life, she might have noticed how the tables had turned. Suddenly, the door fell to the dirt floor with a loud thud causing them all to scream. Leila pressed herself tightly between Harry, who had now joined her, and the wall of the fireplace that jutted out. She began to shake as she reached for her brother's hand. Leila could see Dudley's eyes widen in horror as the figure's footsteps caused the whole house to shake. But then the man who had pounded down the door did something unexpected: he apologized.

"Sorry, 'bout that," the somewhat gruff voice said.

Leila looked to her brother with a quizzical expression when the sounds of the door being put back on its hinges echoed through the room. What an odd sort of thing to do. Knock a door off its hinges only to put it back on again and apologise. There was definitely something wrong with this bloke. By this time, Uncle Vernon seemed to have regained his senses because he began shouting at whoever was in the broken-down house.

"I demand that you leave at once sir!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "You are breaking and entering."

Now, normally Uncle Vernon was very good at intimidating people; but whoever this man was didn't seem to back down even with a gun pointed at him. No, instead he chose to insult him.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune," the man said gruffly.

There was a gunshot that echoed through the room that caused the children to cover their ears. Leila looked to Dudley who was cowering on the rickety table against the wall as the footsteps that caused the place to shake came closer and closer to them. While still clutching his sister's hand, Harry put himself in front of his sister, protecting her from whatever was coming their way. But then the footsteps stopped and from the little Leila could see over Harry's shoulder, there was a giant figure staring straight for Dudley; eyeing him up as if he were a piece of meat. Leila had never seen someone so big before. She had always thought Uncle Vernon to be the largest man of her acquaintance, but this shadowy figure made Uncle Vernon look petite.

"Please eat Dudley first," Leila whispered. "Please eat Dudley first. Please eat Dudley first."

Dudley must have heard her because his eyes widened as he tried to push himself back farther while attempting to open the window behind him.

"Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry," the man said. "But you're a bit more along than I would've expected. 'Specially round the middle."

"I—I—I'm not Harry," Dudley stuttered.

Leila could feel Harry let go of her hand; but she flung her arms around his midsection still attempting to hide as Harry stepped out into an open area where the giant could easily find them and eat them. Leila tried to pull her brother back; but he was already looking straight at the giant as he told him that he was in fact Harry. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_, Leila thought. If the man knew Harry's name that meant that he was looking for him. That meant that he could want to kill or eat or do terrible things to them. What had she ever done to deserve this? She was too young to die. Leila still clung to her brother tightly as the giant man chuckled at them which caused her to look up from her brother's shoulder and look at the man. Even though it was dark, it wasn't hard to make out the man's rather unruly dark hair and beard.

"Well of course you are," Hagrid chuckled. "And that must be Leila behind yer."

"It is," Harry answered.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers," Leila hissed in Harry's ear.

"He said he hasn't seen us since we were babies; meaning he's met us before" Harry whispered back.

"Doesn't mean that we know him and that makes him a stranger," Leila responded.

"I'm no stranger Leila," the giant chuckled. "Would a stranger know yer birthday is today? Speaking of which, I got somethin' for yer both. 'Fraid you'll have to share; only had time for one. May have sat on it at some point; but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same.

The giant pulled a white bakery box out of his large coat and held it out for one of them to grab. Harry was closest, so he reached for it and opened it. Leila moved so that she could see what was inside. It was a somewhat sorry looking chocolate cake with pink icing and green lettering that read: Happee Birthdae Harry and Leila! It was the first birthday cake the twins had ever gotten. The Potter twins both looked up to the overgrown man and he smiled at them.

"Baked it myself," the man said. "Words and all."

Harry immediately thanked the giant man; but Leila was a bit more sceptical of the man. The giant plopped himself down onto the couch Dudley had been sitting on and pulled an umbrella out of his coat. What did he need an umbrella for? But then he pointed it at the cold fireplace and sparks flew from the end of his umbrella and into the fireplace. A gently roaring fire was now spilling light and warmth into the room. Leila looked to the Durlseys who looked to each other, like they weren't that surprised by what they saw. This struck Leila as odd because how often does someone start a fire with an umbrella? She knew that the Dursleys were hiding something from them and her thirst to know why triumphed over how frightened she had been only minutes ago. Harry took a few steps closer toward the fire and Leila followed beside him, no longer hiding behind him.

"Who are you?" Leila asked with narrowed eyes at the giant.

"That's right, yer too young to 'member me," the giant started. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," Leila gasped. That was the word she had seen in the letter.

"Ah, I see you know all about Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"No," Harry and Leila responded simultaneously.

"No? Don't you wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?" the man named Hagrid asked.

"Learned what?" Harry asked.

"Learned what?" Hagrid repeated much calmer the first time than the second. "Learned what?!"

Hagrid jumped to his feet which caused the floor to shake and Harry and Leila to fall to the ground from unsteadiness. The twins watched as Hagrid stomped across the floor until he stood in front of the Dursleys practically shaking. Aunt Petunia cowered behind Uncle Vernon who looked pretty helpless with a gun that's barrel was bent and no longer in working condition. Uncle Vernon tried to back away from Hagrid; but he only pushed Aunt Petunia further into the wall.

"You mean to tell me that they knows nothing?" Hagrid growled. "'Bout anything?"

"We know some things," Harry said.

"We're loads smarter than Dudley at math and reading and…" Leila began.

"Not that kind of stuff," Hagrid said. "About our world. _Yer_world._Yer parents'_world._My_world."

"What world is that?" Harry asked.

"Dursley!" Hagrid shouted.

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all of this!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I forbid you from telling them!"

"From telling us what?" Leila shouted. "What's going on? What are you hiding from us?"

All eyes were on Leila as she stood there breathing heavily after yelling. She hadn't really meant to draw so much attention to herself; but she was so frustrated and confused by the situation. And all this going about in circles wasn't helping her understand what was going on. Hagrid took a few steps closer to her and got bent down so that he was closer to Leila's height rather than standing at his full height, towering over her.

"Yer a witch, Leila," Hagrid said.

"That's not a very nice thing to call someone," Leila retorted.

"But it's the truth," Hagrid responded. "And Harry, yer a wizard. Both probably thumpin' good ones I'd wager. Once yer trained up a bit."

"You've made a mistake," Harry added. "I—I can't be a wizard and Leila can't be a witch. I'm Harry. Just Harry and she's Leila. Just Leila."

"Answer me this, "just Harry" or "just Leila"; have you ever made anything happen, anything thet you couldn't explain when yer angry or scared?" Hagrid asked.

Leila looked to Harry. Plenty of "odd" things had happened to them both. Once when Leila had been running away from Dudley and his gang, she suddenly appeared in Mrs. Figg's living room with her cats. She had found the whole situation odd because she had been wishing that she was there while she was running away and then suddenly she was there. And now that she thought about it, Mrs. Figg wasn't anywhere near as shocked as she should have been. In fact, she had given Leila a glass of milk and a biscuit before sending her on her way without asking a single question about how she had gotten there. She had plenty of other unexplainable moments and Harry did too. Both the twins who looked to Hagrid who nodded his head.

"Thought so," Hagrid said with a slight smile.

Hagrid then stood up and reached into one of the pockets inside his coat. He pulled out to envelopes that looked similar to the ones that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had tried to keep from them. He attempted to hand the letters to them; but then crossed his arms to give each twin his or her appropriate letter. Leila snatched hers from Hagrid and instantly tore into it, not looking at the address or the seal this time. She pulled the letter out of its envelope and read to herself while Harry read his aloud.

**Hogwarts School**

_**of**_**Witchcraft**_**and**_**Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Leila looked up at Hagrid with her eyes wide as Harry continued to read his aloud. This was all real? There really was such thing as magic and witches and wizards? It was only in books. A place to escape with one's imagination. Not real. When Harry finally finished, he looked to his sister with a look of confusion on his face. It seemed like both of the twins were having a hard time believing what was right before them. Uncle Vernon suddenly stormed over from the stairs and tore the letter from Leila's hand. She tried to jump and get it out of her uncle's hand; but he continued to hold it over his head when Hagrid took the letter from him. Uncle Vernon stomped his foot and looked up at the large man.

"They will not be going!" Uncle Vernon announced. "I refuse to have them be a part of this rubbish like their blasted parents."

"You knew about this?" Harry questioned.

"Look at them, they've known the whole time," Leila scoffed.

"Of course we knew," Aunt Petunia said. "How could you two not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Mother and Father were so _proud_ the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was a..._freak_!"

"She wasn't a freak!" Leila argued.

"You didn't know her," Aunt Petunia hissed which caused Leila to narrow her eyes at her aunt. "It was always Lily this and Lily that...and she and that awful boy with greasy hair were always playing stupid tricks and showing off. Then she met that Potter and then she had you two and I knew. I knew that you two would be just as strange just as_abnormal_. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

"Blown up?" Harry shouted.

"You told us they died in a car crash!" Leila yelled

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid began.

"We had to say something," Aunt Petunia scoffed.

"It's an outrage!" Hagrid shouted. "It's a scandal!"

"They will not be going," Uncle Vernon said once more stomping his foot onto the ground for emphasis.

"And I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is gonna stop them?" Hagrid asked.

"Muggle?" Harry and Leila asked simultaneously.

"Non-magic folk," Hagrid answered. "You tryin' to stop Lily and James' Potter's twins from going to Hogwarts—yer mad! They'll be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and will be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known: Albus Dumbled—"

"I will not be paying to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Never insult the name of Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" Hagrid shouted.

Hagrid then pulled out his umbrella again, but this time he aimed it toward Dudley whose back was turned to them and his face was practically shoved in the cake Hagrid had given the twins. After a flash of light a pig's curly tail suddenly appeared on Dudley's rear end. Harry and Leila started to laugh as Dudley started jumping up and down in surprise doing something of a jig. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon instantly rushed over to their son as Hagrid whispered for them to keep it a secret. Harry and Leila both grinned as Hagrid told them to get some sleep because in the morning, they'd be leaving the Dursleys. Speaking of the Dursleys, as Harry and Leila settled onto the couch with Hagrid's coat covering them, they headed upstairs where they stayed hidden the rest of the night.

When Leila woke up the next morning, the rain had stopped and there was absolutely no sight of the Dursleys. Much to her surprise, Harry was already up and talking with Hagrid. She almost always woke up first. Leila stretched as she listened to Hagrid telling Harry things about his world...soon to be their world. Everything sounded so fascinating. Spells, potions, flying...it sounded so magical, for lack of a better word. When Hagrid noticed that Leila was awake he smiled at her. He then stood up and said that they best be off...unless they wanted to stay with the Dursleys. Neither twin wanted to take him up on staying with the Dursleys, so both of them practically flew off the couch and grabbed their respective rucksacks and followed Hagrid outside. Hagrid motioned the twins to the boat; but Leila shook her head as Hagrid looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Leila's scared of water," Harry said.

"Not plain water," Leila groaned. "Big, vast bodies of water and I have every right to be."

"Piers Polkiss pushed her in the sea once," Harry said for Leila. "Ever since then she doesn't like _big, vast bodies of water_."

"I promise we'll be back on land before you can say acromantula," Hagrid promised.

Leila wondered what an acromantula was; but she took a deep breath and crawled into the boat after Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around his sister as Hagrid climbed into the boat. He tapped his umbrella on the boat and suddenly it began to speed across the water. Leila clutched tightly to her brother as Hagrid and Harry talked about something called the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, it was a place to help keep the Wizarding world a secret from the Muggles. Leila thanked her lucky stars when they finally reached land again. She just hoped that there were no more oceans, seas, or lakes to travel on.

The group travelled by the Underground into London. Leila carefully examined her supply list. While it all looked so _magical_, she especially wanted a pet. She had always wanted a pet and Harry's bloody spiders in their cupboard did not count. No, she wanted a normal pet; even though Aunt Petunia didn't allow animals in her pristine house. As they entered London, Leila's eyes widened. She and Harry had never been to London before so she tried to soak it all in. When they finally got off the bus, Hagrid seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"Ah, there it is," Hagrid said. "Famous place it is."

Leila looked to where Hagrid was pointing at some run-down shabby building named The Leaky Cauldron. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out to the twins, they probably never would have noticed it and walked right past it. Hagrid opened the door and motioned for the Potter twins to step through the door. Leila waited for Harry to go first as they walked into the dimly lit building. Hagrid walked inside and then ushered the Potter twins further inside. Peculiar looking people filled the place. One of them looked right at Leila before doing a double-take. Leila looked to Harry as the barman nodded and waved at Hagrid.

"Hagrid," the barman said. "The usual I presume?"

"Not this time, Tom," Hagrid answered. "Official Hogwarts business. Just takin' young Harry and Leila Potter to buy their school supplies."

For a moment, there was absolute silence until the whispers of Harry and Leila Potter began to fill the room. People first rushed up to Harry who shyly said hello to them. After they had gotten their look at Harry, they moved on to Leila. For a slight moment, Leila felt the slight pang of jealousy. At the Dursleys they had always been treated like crap; but they had been treated like crap equally. Here, people seemed more interested in Harry and Leila seemed to be somewhat of an afterthought. But as Leila began to shake more hands; that feeling began to slightly fade. Soon, people were too greeting her just as enthusiastically as her brother; but she couldn't help but wonder why they flocked to Harry first. They even managed to run into a Hogwarts professor. The bloke's name was Professor Quirrell and he apparently taught, Defence Against the Dark Arts...whatever that was.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of meet and greet; Hagrid and the Potter twins manoeuvred themselves through the pub until they came to a back alleyway. Was this going to be some sort of test? Did they have to prove that they could already do magic? Because if they did, Leila wasn't sure that she could manage. Why, she had only found out this morning that who they were; but Leila's fears were erased as Hagrid began to tap the brick wall with his umbrella. Before Hagrid could even pull his umbrella away from the wall, it began to shake violently. Leila took a step back and into her brother as a hole began to form in the wall. Suddenly, there was an archway which led into another long alley. Leila's eyes widened at the place full of people. The buildings were not straight and had what some might like to call character; but Leila already loved it. It seemed to sparkle and shine in front of them. Harry grabbed her hand and the two of them followed behind Hagrid.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said with a grin.

"It's beautiful," Leila whispered.

"Fantastic," Harry agreed.

They walked past all these fascinating looking shops, some of which Harry and Leila pressed their noses against the glass to get a better look inside.

"Harry, Uncle Vernon didn't give us any money," Leila whispered.

"So how are we going to pay for all of this?" Harry asked but Hagrid seemed ready with a response.

"You don't think yer parents left yeh with nothin' did yer? Both yer money is there," Hagrid pointed toward a rather crooked looking building practically in the middle of the alley. "Gringotts, the wizard bank, safest place in the world. Except probably Hogwarts."

Harry and Leila looked to each other before Hagrid opened the door to the bank for them. Harry led the way inside and Leila timidly followed. They were instantly greeted by security and some strange looking creatures. Leila could tell that her brother was wondering the same thing as she practically clung to him. They stood behind the teller stations. They had longer pointed ears, were quite a bit shorter than your average adult, and seemed to have a look of disgust on their faces. One looked right at Leila and sneered which caused her to jump. Thankfully, Harry was holding tightly on to her, so she didn't go slipping and sliding down the marble floor.

"Hagrid," Harry began. "What are...these things?"

"Goblins, Harry," Hagrid responded. "Clever things; but not the friendliest of beasts."

"A funny sort to run a bank," Leila muttered as her fingernails slightly dug into Harry's hand.

"Ouch," Harry hissed.

"Sorry," Leila whispered.

"You both best stay close," Hagrid said.

Leila and Harry both quickly picked up their pace so that they were nipping at Hagrid's heels until he came to a sudden halt. Harry had been prepared, but Leila went crashing into Hagrid before falling to the ground. Harry groaned at his sister's clumsiness before he reached out a hand to help her to her feet again. Leila blushed as she could feel many pairs of beady eyes focusing on her. Hagrid patted her shoulder before turning to the head teller who sat behind a very high desk, who was clearly not paying any mind to them.

"Mr. Harry and Miss Leila Potter wish to make a withdrawal," Hagrid stated.

The goblin that sat up in the high chair looked down and gave a scrutinizing glance to Leila and her brother.

"And does Mr. or Miss Potter have their key?" the goblin asked.

"Do you have it?" Leila asked. Harry shook his head. "We're doomed."

"Ah, erm-right," Hagrid said as he began fishing through his coat. "Just hold on one second. Ah-ha here it is!"

Hagrid held a key out for the goblin to grab; but the goblin looked hesitant to take it. He examined the key before looking back at Harry and Leila once more.

"And I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said. "It's about you-know-what, in vault you-know-which."

"Very well then," the goblin said.

He then told them to follow him. The Potter twins allowed Hagrid to follow first as the goblin led them down a narrow passageway to a cart on some tracks. Harry, Leila, Hagrid, and the goblin named Griphook climbed into the small cart before the roller coaster of a cart ride began. The cart ride wasn't that scary; but Leila stayed close to Harry anyway, because the goblin kept looking back at them oddly. Leila could hardly believe how far they were plunging into the core of the earth. Why, they had to be hundreds if now thousands of feet below the surface. They were going so fast that Leila couldn't really tell what they were passing. Suddenly, they came to a screeching halt and then the goblin quickly jumped from the cart and placed the key Hagrid had given him into the keyhole. When the door opened, green smoke billowed out; but it was the sight inside that caused Harry and Leila to gasp. There were piles upon piles of coins inside. According to Hagrid, their parents had been well-off because James Potter, their father had come from a wealthy wizarding family.

But the amount didn't matter to Leila; she just hoped that the Dursleys wouldn't be able to get their grubby hands on the money. Then again, why would they want such _freaky_ money? As Harry and Leila each started to grab handfuls of coins, Hagrid tried to explain the exchange rate, which seemed far more confusing than its Muggle counterpart. Hagrid grabbed enough for the both of them and then they were back in the cart and heading further into the depths of the earth. The cart came to another halt outside vault seven hundred thirteen. The goblin told them to stand back as he unlocked the door. Leila was expecting to see more piles of money and treasures; but was disappointed by the vaults contents of a grubby little package wrapped in brown paper.

"What is it?" Leila asked.

"'Fraid I can't tell yer, either of yer," Hagrid said. "It's official Hogwarts business."

Leila looked to her brother curiously. She could tell that he was just as curious as she was; but they didn't dare say anything out loud. The cart ride back was even more thrilling than the one down and Leila could tell that Hagrid was glad to be off, having vomited in the corner while a disgusted goblin sneered at him. Leila was thankful to finally be out of the bank and back into the light of day, with no goblins. Something about them rubbed her the wrong way. Hagrid looked to their supply lists and then looked to his watch.

"We're on a bit of a tight schedule," Hagrid said. "I think it best if we split up for a while. Leila, I'm gonna take you to Ollivander's for yer wand and while yer pickin' one out, I'll take Harry up to Madam Malkins for his robes."

Leila looked to Harry who simply nodded his head in agreement. She wasn't sure that she was going to like this; but if Hagrid said that it was the best way to handle the situation, then who was she to argue? Rather reluctantly, Leila nodded her head as Hagrid walked her over to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hagrid opened the door for her and told her to wait outside when she was finished. Leila nodded her head as she stepped inside the small shop which covered from floor to ceiling with boxes. The man behind the counter was already helping someone, so Leila turned to look out the window to watch Harry walk down the cobbled stone walkway with Hagrid. Harry looked so happy that Leila couldn't help but wonder if it was because he had gotten rid of her. Leila then turned back around as she noticed a small girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes clutching a wand tightly as she stood beside her mother with blonde hair in a tight bun. The girl smiled as she looked at the wand.

"It's the same kind as Elliot's," the girl said joyfully.

"Ahh, Miss _Williamson,_ you take after your brother and _father_, I see," the man said to the young girl. "Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring."

The young girl looked to her mother with a confused look on her face. The older woman straightened her stance and looked right at the man selling the wands. Leila pretended to look away; but she was too curious to see what would happen next. The woman looked back at Leila as she started pulling random boxes and looking at the wands before she turned back to the wandmaker.

"That isn't my husband's wand type," the woman said stiffly.

"I know," the man said as he eyed the woman.

"Aubrey, maybe we should take our service elsewhere," the woman said with a threatening glance to the man behind the counter.

"Mrs. Williamson, you know very well that the wand chooses the wizard and this one has chosen your daughter," the man said. "She won't find anything finer."

Mrs. Williamson thrust some money on to the counter and told the man to keep the change before she turned quickly on her heel and practically pushed her daughter out of the store. Leila and the girl named Aubrey locked eyes, before the blue-eyed girl quickly looked away and disappeared into the chaos that was Diagon Alley. This place was such a curious one, filled with so many new things and yet so many secrets.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing her at Hogwarts..." the man began. "...Miss Potter."

Leila's emerald eyes widened at the man who recognized her without an introduction. How was it that all these people knew who she was?

"You must forgive me; but you look so much like your mother," the old man said. "10 ¼ inches, made of willow."

"I—I don't remember her," Leila stuttered.

"I don't suppose you would," the man said. "You were so young when they passed on. But you didn't come here to for that. No, I do believe you came here for your first wand."

"So, how does this work Mr...?" Leila asked.

"Mr. Ollivander and I pick one out and you give it a wave," the man said.

Leila nodded her head as the man came forward and asked her which arm was her wand arm. Not exactly sure which one was her wand arm, she held out the hand she wrote with: her right hand. Mr. Ollivander then pulled out a long tape measure and measured her arm as he explained that no two wands he made were alike. Leila took a deep breath before he went back into his shelves stacked with wands and came out with a box. Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand, Hornbeam and unicorn tail 9 ½ inches, and she sheepishly looked around to see if this was real before she gave it a wave. With a wave of the wand, the windows in the front of the store imploded toward them. Mr. Ollivander quickly withdrew his own wand and the shards of glass turned to sand.

"No," was all he said.

Mr. Ollivander then suggested that she try a wand like her father's; but Leila wasn't too sure. She didn't want to go around terrorizing the poor old man's shop with every wand she waved; but Mr. Ollivander must have recognized her hesitancy because with a flick of his wand the glass windows were back in place. Leila stood in awe as every bit of glass magically zoomed back into place. She pinched herself, still somewhat unsure if this was really happening. Good things almost never happened to her...or at least her track record proved otherwise: parents dying, getting stuck with the Dursleys...the list could go on and on. Leila walked over to the window and placed her hand against the glass to see if it was really real and it was. She looked back to Mr. Ollivander who chuckled at her.

"You can break them as many times as you like until we get it right," Mr. Ollivander said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked timidly.

"It would only be utmost pleasure," Mr. Ollivander winked.

Leila took in a deep breath before she walked back over to the counter. Mr. Ollivander handed her another wand, Elm and phoenix feather 10 inches. Leila slowly opened her hand so that Mr. Ollivander could place the wand in her trembling hand. After a little bit of encouraging, she waved the wand; but before it did anything, Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand. Leila backed away from him, thinking that she was doing something wrong. Maybe this was a dream that she would be waking up from soon...or maybe she wasn't really a witch after all. Maybe she would be stuck going to Stonewall while Harry got to go to Hogwarts. Leila began to slightly panic as Mr. Ollivander took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, your father took an incredibly long time to find his first wand too," Mr. Ollivander said. "Twelve wands if my memory serves me correctly."

Leila blushed and couldn't help but grin at the mention of her father, whom she knew almost nothing about.

"Ah," Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "You may look just like your mother; but you have your father's smile."

"I do?" Leila asked.

"Yes and I'm sure some of your Hogwarts professors will be all too familiar with that mischievous grin," Mr. Ollivander said.

Leila couldn't hide her grin as Mr. Ollivander went back to find another wand. After trying four other wands, Mr. Ollivander handed Leila a Fir and dragon heartstring wand, 10 inches. The second she took it in her hand, red and purple sparks began to shoot from the wand and seemed to dance through the air. Leila looked with awe at scene before her as Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands. She looked to him as he looked to her with a slight grin on his face; but he seemed to be holding back from saying what was on his mind for a moment.

"Fir is one of the most resilient trees, you know. My grandfather always said that wands made of fir were survivors' wands," Mr. Ollivander said. "I think we can expect you to overcome great difficulties, Miss Potter."

"Difficulties?" Leila whispered.

"Yes, I'm certain you and your brother will find many difficulties lie ahead; but you shall prevail," Mr. Ollivander said. "Now, this wand is suited especially for Transfiguration, much like your father, I might add."

The door of the shop opened and the bell rang. Leila turned around to see a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. The woman held herself high and looked as if she would much rather be anywhere else but there. Mr. Ollivander looked up at the woman and nodded his head before he returned his attention back to Leila. He placed the wand back in the box from which it came before he handed it back to Leila. Leila paid the man seven Galleons before she turned around to head out the door. She opened it and the bell rang when she turned around back toward Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you," Leila said meekly.

"The pleasure was all mine, Leila Potter," Mr. Ollivander said with a bow.

Leila saw the woman, who had entered in minutes before, turn to her with a slight expression of disbelief before mouthing Leila's name; but before the woman could say a word to Leila, Leila spotted Hagrid walking down the street with Harry. So, she left the wand shop with her wand in tow and walked toward her brother who was carrying several parcels wrapped in brown packaging. Harry grinned as Leila pulled out her supply list. She could check her wand off her list; but she still needed everything else. Hagrid pointed out Flourish and Blotts bookstore, where the twins were supposed to go to get the required textbooks. Leila was amazed by all the books crammed into this store. She followed after her brother who was immediately drawn to the book:_Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_.

"Imagine all the things we could do to Dudley," Leila whispered.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Harry whispered back.

"No, no, no," Hagrid said pulling both the twins away from the book by the scruff of their necks. "This ain't on yer school supply list."

"We're just trying out how to curse Dudley," Harry said.

"As much as I agree with yeh, yer not ter use yer magic in the Muggle world 'cept for special circumstances," Hagrid said.

"I think Dudley's _special_ enough," Leila added.

"Not ter mention that yeh couldn't work any of them curses yet. Yeh'll need to study before yeh get ter that," Hagrid responded.

Both Harry and Leila groaned as Hagrid pointed them toward the books on their supply lists. They bought all the books on their list before they headed to the Apothecary where they bought all sorts of odd sorts of things. After they bought most of their supplies, besides Leila's robes and Harry's wand, Hagrid decided that it was time to buy the Potter twins' their birthday presents. Leila couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of getting an actual birthday present. No matter what it was, it was bound to be better than Uncle Vernon's old socks, or a hanger, or a pen. And Leila was right. Hagrid was going to buy each of them a pet of their choice. As they walked around the store, Leila noticed the owls, the toads, rats and the cats. Leila shivered at the sight of the rat. She hated rats and wanted absolutely nothing to do with them, so she quickly bypassed them and went in search of her brother. She saw her brother drawn to a snowy white owl.

She was about to walk over to see the owls when something that felt like sandpaper brushed against her hand. Leila looked down to see a black cat with stunning green eyes looked right up at her. Leila bent down to look at the kitten when he meowed at her. She smiled at the kitten and could feel it already beginning to capture her heart. The cat licked Leila's hand once more which caused her to giggle. Cats were allowed at Hogwarts. It said so on the list. She knew Hagrid had said something about owls being good for mail; but Harry had one, which should be enough for them both. Besides, who would be sending them mail anyway? No, she definitely wanted this cat; this little guy who continued to lick her hand. Harry came over to her holding a cage of the snowy white owl. He scrunched his nose as Leila petted the cat through the cage.

"Aren't black cats supposed to be bad luck?" Harry asked.

"You're not bad luck, are you?" Leila cooed to the cat that leaned into her hand. "See Harry? He doesn't think so."

"Of course he doesn't, he's a cat," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ignore him," Leila said to the cat. "He's an idiot; but I'm sure you'll realize that soon enough for yourself."

The cat tried to meow; but ended up yawning instead. Leila giggled and pressed her face close to the cat that rubbed its face against Leila's.

"Kitty," Leila said to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hagrid came over and asked them if they had chosen what they wanted. Both Harry and Leila agreed that they had and they brought their animals' respective cages over to the counter for Hagrid to pay. Leila felt somewhat bad about having Hagrid pay for her cat and Harry's owl; but she didn't argue with him because this was the first decent birthday present she had ever gotten. She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as they left the shop while as Hagrid carried the animals' cages. He then motioned for Harry to head on down to Ollivander's wand shop and Leila to head to Madam Malkin's shop to get her school robes. Leila walked inside Madam Malkin's and her eyes went instantly to the pretty dresses that filled the shop. She had never owned a pretty dress before...or dress robes as the sign said. She had always wanted one; but Dudley didn't wear them, so they never got handed down to her and Mrs. Figg's dresses were always so...old. A plump woman smiled at Leila.

"Hogwarts, dear?" the woman asked.

Leila nodded her head as she felt someone push into her, which knocked her off her feet and right into the pretty dress robes she had been looking at. Leila looked up from the floor to see a girl about her age with bushy hair step right over her without even offering to help her.

"Excuse me," Leila hissed.

"Sorry," the girl said turning back slightly. "Didn't see you there." The girl then shrugged and turned around to follow the woman.

"Didn't see me, my arse," Leila muttered.

"Mum and Dad, over here!" the girl said with a wave to the people walking into the shop.

Leila stood up and brushed herself off before continuing to walk to the back of the store where the woman stood next to the bushy-haired girl who was now standing on a stool. The plump woman with a tape measure motioned for Leila to stand on the stool next to the girl. Rather reluctantly, Leila stepped on the stool. The bushy-haired girl looked over to her and looked Leila up and down.

"It's your first year to Hogwarts too," the girl said. "_I_ can tell."

"Good for you," Leila muttered, still upset about how the girl had just walked over her before.

"Where are your parents?" the girl questioned.

"Obviously not here," Leila responded.

"I can _see_ that," the girl said. "That's why I asked you_where_ they were."

"They're dead," Leila said.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said clearly not very sorry.

The seamstress then began to use the tape-measure to measure Leila. She was rather thankful for this because then the annoying bushy-haired girl seemed to shut up for the time being. But when the woman left them alone for a moment, the girl seemed to continue her conversation. The girl's parents smiled at her and the smiled at their daughter who turned to look to Leila.

"Did you know that they divide us into different Houses at Hogwarts?" the girl asked.

"No," Leila said to the girl before mumbling to herself. "I didn't find out about the place until today."

"When I get home I'm going to read _Hogwarts, A History_ to find out all about them before we actually get there," the girl said. "One can never be too well informed. Don't you think so?" but the girl didn't stop for Leila to answer. "I do hope that I know enough so that I don't fail. It would be dreadfully awful to fail something. That's why I plan on ready every textbook before term starts. Besides, this way I already know the material when we get to it. I have to know it all if I ever plan on getting perfect marks, you know. I feel like I'm already behind on my studying."

"Sweetheart, we're going to go pay while the kind lady finishes up your robes," the girl's mother said.

_Please don't leave me here with her...alone_, Leila thought; but the woman must not have been able to read minds because she left anyway with her husband to go pay. The girl started to drone on about something; but Leila ignored her until the girl pulled at Leila's sleeve. Leila pulled her sleeve away from the girl and glared at her; but she just continued to chatter away.

"Will you please, shut up?" Leila groaned.

"Fine," the girl said folding her arms across her chest. "If that's what you'd like."

"It is," Leila said.

The girl looked somewhat hurt; but Leila just wanted a moment of peace and quiet. Besides, the girl deserved it especially after she had pushed her over. Leila normally didn't act quite so harsh to people, especially without even knowing their names; but something about this girl was already driving her crazy. She was very thankful when the girl's parents came back for her. The girl's mother motioned her head toward Leila and the girl looked back at her.

"See you at Hogwarts," the girl said rather dryly.

"Yeah, you too," Leila responded because the seamstress looked at her until she did.

The bushy-haired girl stiffly nodded at Leila before she turned around and walked out of the shop with her parents, a commodity Leila didn't have. By the time Leila had finally gotten her robes she walked outside only to find no one waiting for her. She was about to sit on the bench outside of Madam Malkin's robe shop when she noticed boys and girls her age pushing and shoving each other in front of a window display. Leila walked over to them; but she was too short to see over the top of them, so she got on the ground and crawled underneath their legs until she was at the front. Leila then stood up and gazed at the broomstick in the window display with a grin. While she had many fears: heights were not one of them, surprisingly. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in the air; she was sure that at some point in her Hogwarts career she was going to learn how to fly. But she also knew that the Hogwarts supply list strictly forbade first years from having their own broomsticks. Maybe next year she could get one.

"Leila," Hagrid said.

The crowd of children instantly parted as Leila turned around with her face beat red. Attempting to avoid the stares of the children, who were already beginning to whisper her name for some reason, she walked to her brother. The group then walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid bought them for a late luncheon. The Potter twins sat at a table with Hagrid in the corner of the room. For the most part, Leila ate her food but Harry couldn't help but question Hagrid while he ate. But Leila's attention piqued when Harry brought up why they were so famous. It was then Hagrid told them rather reluctantly the story about Halloween night 1981, the night Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort. As Hagrid talked about Lord Voldemort, Leila could feel the shivers going up her spine. Harry tried to say his name; but Hagrid instantly silenced him. Apparently, it was custom to not say the name; something Leila was more than comfortable enough to oblige.

While she was terrified of this Lord Voldemort; she couldn't help but be angry at him. It was because of him that she no longer had parent. Because of him that she had live a miserable life with the Dursleys. Because of him that she hadn't gotten to know about her true heritage until only early this morning. Part of her wasn't sure what she felt more of: anger or fright; but according to Hagrid, Lord Voldemort wasn't truly dead. No, Hagrid believed Voldemort to be biding his time; which made Leila's thoughts go back to what Mr. Ollivander had told her about surviving difficulties. Was this Lord Voldemort going to be one the difficulties she was going to have to go through? She wasn't so sure Ollivander's prediction of her prevailing was accurate though. This Lord Voldemort guy killed scores of witches and wizards while she knew absolutely nothing about magic. Leila could feel her stomach begin to twist in knots. But Hagrid soon changed the subject to Hogwarts and Leila's fears subsided because her excitement was too great.

By late afternoon, Hagrid had brought them to the train station so that they could head back to the Dursleys. There was no guarantee that their relatives would be there; but this by far had been the best birthday ever...without them. Hagrid made sure to give them their train tickets for Hogwarts. Apparently, all the information they needed was on the ticket. The train left at exactly eleven o'clock on September 1st from King's Cross station. Leila wasn't exactly sure how they were going to get there; but they would find a way. Hagrid also told them that if they had a problem with the Dursleys, to let him know via Harry's owl. They Potter twins nodded as they boarded the train. Leila sat down beside her brother.

"Best birthday ever," Leila yawned as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Agreed," Harry smiled.

The train ride hadn't even started yet and Leila fell asleep on her brother's shoulder. Today had been a good day. The best day...at least so far.

**Author's Note: We'll be heading to Hogwarts soon! Tis exciting! For those of you who are wondering about the Leila/Hallie thing. Well, in case you haven't noticed take the "h" off Hallie and flip some of the letters around and you get Leila. I just changed the name in order to get myself to write again. As weird as it sounds, I was angry at a character inside of my head. But the personality was the same inside my head, I just changed the name and then the whole second account hacking thing went down and here we are. Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed/favourited/followed my story. I really appreciate the response. Also, I've stared my twitter back up and I'm trying to post a spoiler a day between updates. So, if you'd like to be spoiled for find cpjjgj cpjjgj23. :)**

**HinnyShipper:** I'm glad that you like the protective side of him, but just know that you're not always going to be happy with him in future chapters. Things will obviously work themselves out, but the relationship will not always be great. I'm flattered that you still like my stories. Sometimes I go back to "We'll be a Dream" and cringe. Haha. But it's okay, I plan on going back and fixing all of it when I get to that year again. I'm going to be making this story all of the years. Yes, Draco and Leila. It's fun to write them being so young, but also difficult because I know where they'll be and that's always fun to write. Also, keep in mind that some details might slightly change a bit from my other stories. I mean the overall storyline will stay the same, but I am changing some things. So don't yell at me when I do. ;) Thanks for the review and continued support even when I was gone for like a year!

**TheOutcast4:** Awww…that's flattering that you enjoy my writing. Really, I appreciate it and it gives me motivation to write more. Harry is cute now, but you might be getting angry with him in future chapters. Just so you know. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **I'm sorry that you missed my stories! I mean, I was writing but I just couldn't post on this account. How silly that I felt too much pressure because of an internet account. But now I'm pretty far in, so it's all good. As far as the writing, I am writing the younger years and going straight through. When I get to years 6 and 7 I'll be fixing things a bit. So, thanks for coming back to my writing. I really appreciate it!

**Overdramatic Comedian:** Yeah, it does stink about my other account. . I don't know who would want to hack my fanfiction account and mess with my stuff except my younger sister, which is a definite possibility. I'm glad someone didn't steal it either. I've had problems with that in the past with my other stories. As far as the Leila/Hallie thing. If you take the H off Hallie it's an anagram for Leila. I did it to trick my brain into writing and it must have worked! So, in my mind Hallie and Leila are the same. I'm glad you could find me again. Thanks for the review!

**Guest (1):** Yeah, I'm sorry that it disappeared on you! Somehow my account got messed with. I don't know who would want to hack my fanfiction account and mess with my stuff except my younger sister, which is a definite possibility. But I'm definitely going to be more careful now. Leila/Hallie are the same. Take the H off Hallie and it's an anagram for Leila. I did it to trick my brain to write and it worked! For the most part it will be just a name difference. There might be a scene here or there that was added but for most all of it, things should be the same. So sorry for any confusion and disappointment. Glad you could find me though.

**Guest (2): **Done! Here you go! ;)

**RoseGranger:** Yeah, so sorry about that. I don't know why someone would hack my fanfiction account but they did. I asked for the password to be sent to me but it told me that I didn't have the right email. Stupid. But I'm still glad that you found me and that you're going to stick with me…all over again! Haha. I really do appreciate it friend. I'm glad that you have faith in my story. Always brings a smile to do my day. :) Hope you're doing fantastic!


	5. Year 1: The Journey to Hogwarts

Leila sat on her bedroom floor checking and re-checking her new trunk full of her Hogwarts supply list, afraid that the she had forgotten something. Three sets of plain black work robes? Check, they were on the top of her trunk as padding. One pair of protective dragon-hide gloves? Check, they were stuffed in one of the pockets. One black winter cloak with silver fastenings? Check, it was the bottom layer of her trunk to keep things from breaking. _A Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Draughts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection?_ Check. Each of those books added so much extra weight to the trunk; but it still wasn't full yet. No, she also had her wand, pewter cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales. She also managed to stuff her few personal items in the trunk and still managed to have some room leftover.

Leila was just about to slam her trunk shut when Roman pounced on top of her belongings and stared up at her with his big green eyes. She shook her head and picked the black cat up and cradled him in her arms. She wasn't exactly sure what attracted her to the name Roman. She had seen one of Dudley's history books about the Roman Empire, so strong and powerful, and the name seemed to fit her black cat just fine. Even though she had her cat less than a month, Roman already considered himself her protector. At night before she went to bed, he did the strangest thing. He would meow at her until she crawled up onto her bed. He would then jump onto the desk and then onto her bed and nudge her blankets closer to her before licking her cheek once as somewhat of a goodnight kiss. The only problem was if Leila got up before he wanted her to, Roman would have to do his routine all over again. Leila already felt such a connection to her mental kitten; just as Harry had a connection to his owl that he named Hedwig. Leila tossed Roman onto her bed as Harry snuck into their bedroom. She didn't even look up to see who it was because she knew that Aunt Petunia refused to come in the room with all the dead mice from Hedwig and Roman. Harry walked over to the wall where he had a small countdown calendar to September first started. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day they were finally going to leave this hell-hole for a significant amount of time.

"Harry, have you talked to Uncle Vernon about taking us to King's Cross yet?" Leila asked her brother.

"Not exactly," Harry muttered.

"It's a simple yes or no question," Leila retorted. "But I already know that you haven't."

"Then why'd you ask?" Harry questioned.

"To remind you that you need to," Leila said with a smirk.

"Why can't you ask him?" Harry groaned. "He likes you better."

"Because you're the oldest and it's your responsibility," Leila quipped. "Besides, the part of him liking me better is a lie and you know it. He likes you better because you don't burn his breakfast and breakfast is a very important meal of the day."

"Well you don't argue with him as much as I do," Harry retorted.

"Well you don't…oh, just ask him Harry," Leila groaned.

"Or you will?" Harry smirked.

"No," Leila said flatly.

Harry muttered to himself and walked out of their bedroom as Leila smirked behind him. She really couldn't help it. He always bought that excuse every time. She played the "you're older" card so often when it came to the Dursleys. By this point, Harry must have considered it second nature to confront the Dursleys…because he was older. She listened for him to go down the stairs and considered going down to help him with Uncle Vernon; but she decided against it. Instead she pulled out _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and started to read it. She didn't want that bushy-haired know-it-all to have the upper hand. No, even though Hagrid said that she wasn't allowed to do the magic yet, it couldn't hurt her read it. She had nearly finished a chapter by the time Harry came back upstairs. Leila looked up from her book to her brother and then immediately returned back to her reading.

"Aren't you going to ask how it went?" Harry asked.

"If he'd said no, you'd probably be throwing something by now," Leila said.

"He only said yes because he's already going to London tomorrow," Harry continued.

"To get Dudley's tail removed before he goes to Smeltings," Leila smirked.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Harry questioned.

"I overheard Aunt Petunia telling Dudley this morning while I waited for you to get out of the bathroom," Leila said with a shrug. "You take forever by the way."

"Uncle Vernon seemed to think I was barking when I told him we needed platform nine and three-quarters," Harry added, ignoring Leila's insult.

"You do realize he acts like that every time we talk to him. Besides, how hard can finding a platform be?" Leila questioned as she turned a page in her book.

The next morning, the morning of September 1st, both Potter twins were awake before the crack of dawn. Neither could fall back asleep; but Leila wasn't sure if it was because she was too excited to actually be leaving or too nervous that she might oversleep and Uncle Vernon would leave her at Privet Drive. Leila leaned over the side of her top bunk so that she was practically upside down looking at her brother.

"Harry?" Leila asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked back.

"Are—are you nervous?" Leila asked timidly.

"A little," Harry said. "You?"

"A little," Leila answered, but her voice clearly gave away that she was more nervous than she claimed.

"Just remember that we get rid of the Dursleys," Harry said trying to cheer his sister up.

"But we won't be together anymore," Leila whispered.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry groaned. "Leils, we'll be at the same school."

"But the boys and girls don't share rooms. I've shared a room with you my entire life," Leila said. "Or at least what I can remember of it. Not to mention that you said that one boy said there were four different Houses we could get sorted into. I'm scared—"

"Leils, we're twins, they wouldn't separate us," Harry argued. "They just wouldn't do it."

"I'm glad you're so sure," Leila sighed. "But what if—"

"Leila, they're not separating us and that's final," Harry said.

Two hours later, Harry, Leila, Hedwig, Roman, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were headed for London. Aunt Petunia had to bribe Dudley to even sit in the car next to Leila. It was funny, Leila was probably a little harsher with Dudley than Harry was and he would only sit next to her and not Harry. Then again, she wasn't the one that set a boa constrictor on him nor did she cause him to get trapped behind the glass it the cage…at least; she didn't think it was her. Dudley blamed Harry and that was all that mattered. Not that it would matter much longer anyway with them away at Hogwarts for the school year. When Uncle Vernon was talking quite loudly to Aunt Petunia, Leila couldn't help but lean closer to Dudley and make pig sounds. This would cause Dudley to scream and shout at her, but when Uncle Vernon looked back in the rear view mirror, he would only see Leila chatting with her brother. This only made Dudley angrier; but she played innocent and it didn't help Dudley's case that Harry played along. This was probably the most fun she had picking on her cousin; but she had months to make up for. Maybe she could send him some sort of _freaky _thing from Hogwarts to get him even more miffed.

At half past ten, Uncle Vernon pulled into King's Cross station. Leila was surprised to see all the people who were rushing in and out of the station. She knew that it was a busy place; but the busiest place Leila had ever been was probably the zoo for Dudley's birthday, but this place looked more like a zoo than the actual zoo had been. Leila was surprised to see Uncle Vernon so eager to get out of the car. It was probably the fastest she had ever seen the man move, aside from when he was trying to keep their Hogwarts letters away; but still, he managed to waddle to the trunk of the car quite fast. He hastily piled Leila and Harry's trunks onto separate trolleys. He had "accidentally" put Roman's cage on Harry's trolley and Hedwig on Leila's trolley. The Potter twins rolled their eyes but before they could switch them, Uncle Vernon told Aunt Petunia to take hold of a trolley and push with a nasty grin on his face. Leila could tell just by looking at him that something was up with him. He was pleased with something; but Leila hadn't a clue. Aunt Petunia took hold of the trolley with Roman and Uncle Vernon took hold of the trolley with Hedwig and they entered the madness that was King's Cross station. They practically ran through the station until they stopped facing the platforms. Uncle Vernon grinned nastily at them.

"There you go, Platform Nine and Platform Ten," Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Your platform must be somewhere in the middle; but they don't seem to have built it yet."

Uncle Vernon and Dudley chuckled as Aunt Petunia looked solemnly over to the wall as if she were remembering something, a distant memory. She looked to the twins before looking back at the brick wall and then she set her shoulders with an expressionless look on her face. Leila thought her aunt looked like she was hiding something; but she knew better than to question her aunt. Besides, she didn't have the time to ask anyway because Uncle Vernon nastily wished them a nice term and then walked away laughing with Dudley and Aunt Petunia. They walked away without even looking back once, leaving Leila and Harry standing in the chaos of people in on the platforms. Leila reached into her rucksack and pulled out her ticket. Yes, it did say Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Now what?" Leila muttered.

"I'm going to ask that guard," Harry said taking a step away. "I'm sure he has to know."

"Harry, you idiot," Leila groaned as she caught him by his collar, causing him to jerk back. "He's got to be a Murgle…or whatever Hagrid called the Dursleys. And I seriously doubt he's ever heard of Hogwarts or Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"It can't hurt to ask," Harry said as he pulled Leila's hand off his shirt.

"Don't say I didn't tell you," Leila warned as she folded her arms across her chest.

Just as she had predicted, Harry only seemed to frustrate the guard more. The guard asked Harry is he was trying to be funny and walked away in a huff. Leila looked up to the big clock nervously. It was only ten minutes before eleven. Hagrid told them that the train left at exactly eleven o'clock. She began to panic. What were they going to do with two trunks of wizarding supplies, a cat, an owl, and wizarding money? Their only relatives had left them and they didn't have any money to use to get back to Privet Drive. Leila began to start pacing.

"Leila," Harry said.

"Sh! I'm trying to think," Leila said as she continued to pace.

"Leila," Harry said again.

"Shut it," Leila hissed. "Didn't you hear what I told you?"

"Leila stop!" Harry commanded as he reached out his arms to stop his sister. "That lady over there just mentioned something about Muggles."

"Muggles! That's what it was! I thought Murgles sounded silly," Leila started.

"Leila," Harry sighed.

"Oh!" Leila gasped knowingly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried,' Harry muttered.

"Well, are you sure she said…" Leila started.

"They have an owl," Harry said pointing to the group four boys and a girl with flaming red hair, and a rather plump looking woman.

"I suppose," Leila said in noncommittal.

"Do you have a better plan?" Harry asked.

Leila sighed and shook her head no. Harry then took hold of his trolley and began pushing it toward the group he had pointed out. Leila shouted for him to wait for her; but Harry kept going straight for the group. She was practically out of breath by the time she reached Harry who stood a short distance away from the group. Leila's eyes widened as one of the boys ran straight for the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. She closed her eyes anticipating a crash; but the sound never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the boy had suddenly disappeared. The Potter twins looked to each other with their eyes and mouths wide.

"Fred, you next," the plump looking woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the boy said. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George," the woman apologized.

"Only joking," the boy said with a grin. "I am Fred."

The woman looked like she was about to say something to her son, when he suddenly ran straight for the wall. Leila left her eyes open this time, making sure to see what happened to the boy. But like the other boy, there was no crash and one second he was there, the next he was gone. It was as if he had just gone straight through the wall. The boy's twin ran quickly behind his brother, probably careful to avoid his mother. Soon, the third boy was gone. Leila turned to talk to her brother; but that point he had already wheeled his trolley forward toward the woman and her son and daughter. Leila didn't want to bother the poor woman. She had her own children to look after, she didn't need the Potter twins to worry about too.

"Excuse me!" Harry said to the woman.

"Harry," Leila groaned beginning to push her trolley after him.

"Excuse me!" Harry repeated.

The woman swung around. Leila expected to see an annoyed look similar to Aunt Petunia's; but the woman smiled at them…actually smiled.

"Hello dears," the woman said. "First year at Hogwarts?"

"Me and my sister," Harry responded.

"It's Ron's first year too," the woman chuckled as she nodded over to her remaining son. He gave them a half-smile and a nod.

"Can you tell us—how erm—how to—" Harry stumbled over his words.

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman asked. "Yes dear, not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't be scared about crashing…"

"Easy for you to say," Leila muttered to herself.

"You best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," the woman finished to Harry.

Harry nodded his head and thanked the woman. The young girl beside her mother wished Harry good luck, to which Harry responded with a nod of his head.

"C'mon Leils," Harry said.

Harry then started running straight toward the wall with his trolley. One moment, Harry was there…the next he wasn't. He hadn't crashed so he had to have made it through. Leila hadn't realized that she had started to shake so badly that her belongings on her trolley were beginning to clatter. Roman began to meow; but she couldn't bring herself to move. She wanted nothing more than for her brother to come out and help her. She wasn't so good at doing these types of things by herself. She needed her brother. Leila closed her eyes for a second and when she opened her eyes, the woman Harry had asked for directions was standing beside her. The woman had hunched over so that she was eye level with Leila and she was smiling warmly at her. Leila couldn't help but smile back.

""Where are your parents, sweetheart?" the woman said with a bright smile.

"Dead," Leila whispered.

"Aw, sweetheart, looks like you could use some help then," the woman smiled and Leila slowly nodded her head. "Ginny dear, help Ron push his trolley."

The woman gave Leila a reassuring smile before she stood up and placed her hands on the outside of Leila's. The woman motioned for her two remaining children to head through the barrier. Leila's breathing began to even as she watched the other two disappear through the barrier. If a girl younger than her was able to do it, then she should be more than able to do it.

"On the count of three," the woman whispered.

One…Two…Three…Leila and the woman briskly jogged toward the wall. She couldn't help but close her eyes as they approached the solid-looking brick wall. But there was no crash. No, instead the woman slowed their momentum until they came to a stop. Leila's eyes were still closed which caused the woman to chuckle.

"You can open your eyes now," the woman whispered to her.

Leila opened her eyes and her gaze focused on a scarlet steam-engine that was already puffing grey smoke. There were also so many people pushing trolleys and walking on the platform. Cats and owls of almost every variety. A grin began to spread over Leila's face. So many new sights; but there was one sight she had expected to see: her brother. Harry was nowhere in sight. With a puzzled expression, she closely examined the platform for her brother. Surely he had already made it onto the platform?

"Your brother probably just got excited and got on the train already," the woman said.

There was a pang at Leila's heart. She and Harry always did everything together. He should have waited for her. They were supposed to do this together. Leila looked to her trolley with her heavy trunk, her rucksack, and Roman in his cage. How was she supposed to get all of this onto the train? Uncle Vernon had been the one to carry it from her room to the car and from the car to the trolley. The kind woman must have took notice of her situation because she told her to wait there with her daughter Ginny for a moment. Not knowing what else to do, Leila did as she was told. Leila watched as the woman walked over to the train and she knocked on the window before pointing to someone on the train over to Leila. The woman repeated her gesture to whoever was on the train before she bustled back over to Leila.

"Help is on its way," the woman smiled.

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

The woman nodded her head and literally seconds later, her twin sons were by her side. They twins bowed to Leila and then both grinned at her as if they were in on a secret.

"You'll never guess who we just helped," one of the twins said.

"The boy from outside the barrier," the other twin finished.

"Very well then, you can help his sister," the woman said.

"But I think you'll be very interested to find out who this boy is," the first twin said.

"Well, who is he then?" their mother asked.

"Harry Potter," the boys said simultaneously.

"Had the scar and everything," the second twin said.

The woman then looked over to Leila and her eyes got wide. She placed her hand over her heart and her other one over her mouth.

"That means…" the woman began. "Bless my soul, you're—"

"Leila," Leila said timidly.

"Potter," the ginger-haired twins said together.

"James and Lily's little girl," the woman mused softly with her fingers on pursed lips.

Then without warrant, the woman enveloped Leila in a hug. Leila wasn't sure how to respond to such a gesture. Honestly, she wasn't really sure she had ever been hugged by someone other than her brother before. How was one supposed to respond? Leila just let the woman hold her until one of her twins told her to let her go because she was crushing Leila. As soon as the woman released her, Leila was bombarded by questions from the children. She felt so overwhelmed to having people actually willing to talk to her…wanting to know about her.

"Stop, give the girl some room to breathe," the woman said. "Fred, George, take her stuff on the train and find Ronald."

"But Mum—" one of the twins began.

"You'll do as you're told, Fred Weasley," the woman said. "Now."

"We'll put your things in your brother's compartment," the other twin said.

"And we'll take you to him," the twin named Fred said.

"Don't you dare bother Leila too much," the woman said to her son.

"Who do you think I am?" the boy asked.

"My son any of them really," the woman said with a shake of her head. "If they gives you any grief, you just send an owl to Molly Weasley at the Burrow."

Leila simply nodded her head as the woman hugged her for no reason one more time. She still wasn't exactly sure why the woman had taken such a liking to her without even knowing her. Aunt Petunia had often said that she was a nuisance, so this woman was in for a surprise if she ever actually got the chance to know her. The woman wished her a good year at Hogwarts before one of the twins, whom she thought was named Fred, handed Leila her rucksack and then took Roman's cage. The other twin, she thought was named George, took her trunk before promising their mother that they'd be right back. The Weasley twins walked Leila onto the train bombarding her with what seemed like fifty million questions. Leila's basic response was to blush and giggle slightly before shyly whispering simple one word answers to their questions. The boys seemed amused by Leila's shy response and seemed only to embarrass her further.

"Make way you lot, Leila Potter coming through," Fred said.

Soon, whispers of Leila Potter rushed up and down the corridor as Leila his behind George, careful to blend in. Not many people paid her much attention probably because just as Mrs. Weasley said: she could almost pass for one of them. For a moment, Leila stopped to look out the window. So far, no sign of that bushy-haired annoying girl; but she did see that rather stiff-looking blonde woman from the wand shop standing beside her husband and son pointing at her. Leila tried quickly to walk away, nearly running into other students running down the corridor. The twins suddenly walked through a compartment door and Leila turned sharply to follow them. They set her belongings down before the one named George turned to Harry.

"Special delivery," George said with a wink.

"We'd love to stay; but Mum will murder us if we don't go back out," Fred said.

"We get enough Howlers from her as it is," George continued. "Don't need one before we've even left."

"Although that would be a new record," Fred commented.

"Right you are, Fred," George grinned.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice floated down the corridor.

"That's our cue," George said.

"Won't Ron be jealous we met both the Potter twins before he did," Fred said.

The Weasley twins rushed from the compartment leaving Harry and Leila alone inside. Harry smiled at his sister, which made Leila a little angry. Didn't he realize how much leaving without he had hurt her? Leila wanted to say something to him; but if he wasn't going to bring it up then she certainly wasn't. She folded her arms across her chest and sat back a little in the seat next to Harry; but he didn't seem to notice her somewhat sour attitude. Leila then sighed as she looked out the window into the corridor and out the train. She saw the Weasley family as Mrs. Weasley hugged them, kissed them, and looked genuinely happy to be around them. Why couldn't she have a mother like that? Why did she have to get stuck with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley? It didn't really seem fair.

Moments later, the steam engine began to pull out of the station. Slowly, they passed the people waving and crying as the train moved farther and farther away. Leila wasn't exactly sure how she felt about beginning their journey to Hogwarts. On one hand she was excited to be away from the Dursleys and practice magic; but on the other hand, like she had told her brother earlier…she had a bad feeling of being separated from the only person she actually considered to be real family. Houses began to flash by them when one of the ginger-haired boys appeared outside their compartment.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" he asked nodding toward the empty seat. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Harry answered. "Have a seat."

The boy cleared his throat before nodding his head and taking a seat opposite Leila. He nodded in Leila's direction and then looked to Harry.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," the ginger-haired boy said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said. "And that's Leila, my little sister."

"Only by twenty-three minutes Harry," Leila groaned; but Ron wasn't to be side-tracked.

"I—I—is it true?" Ron began. "I mean do you really have…the—the—the scar?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said pulling back his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked," Ron said with a grin.

Leila rolled her eyes. Really, it was only a scar. What could be so special about a scar? As Ron and Harry began to talk, Leila excused herself to use the lavatory. She asked to see if Harry wanted to go with her; but he seemed more interested in staying at talking to Ron. And without another word, Harry returned to his conversation with Ron. Leila stood up, pulled her rucksack with her Hogwarts robes over her shoulder, and stomped over to the door; knowing full-well that her temper was getting the best of her.

"Fine, be that way," Leila snapped before slamming the compartment door open.

Leila was only a few steps into the corridor when she could still hear Harry and Ron.

"Little sisters," Harry muttered.

"I hear you," Ron responded. "Bloody annoying sometimes. But yours doesn't seem anywhere near as bad as mine."

After a sigh, Leila headed down the corridor of the moving train in search of a lavatory. She knew that there wasn't one to the right because there were only two other compartments they had passed. So, she had to make her way to the left and down the length of the train for her quest. She supposed she could have waited to use the lavatory; but she was too stubborn when Harry had refused to go with her. As she walked down the corridor she passed students running in their Hogwart's apparel. They had coloured ties, unlike her plain black one; but the woman at Madam Malkin's said that the school would supply them with a tie in their House colours once they were sorted. Two girls dressed in yellow and black ties walked by her, looked at her briefly, and then continued walking past her without even a hello. Leila just shrugged and continued down the corridor.

As she walked, she kept a careful watch for that girl from Madam Malkins; but thankfully, she hadn't seen her yet. Maybe she wouldn't actually ever have to interact with the girl. The chances had to be pretty slim, right? When Leila finally found the lavatory, it was locked. Just her luck. Leila leaned against the window and waited for the door to open. While she waited she watched the interactions of the people in the corridor. Some of them were using magic. She could see sparks reflecting off the windows. Were they allowed to do magic on the train? Hagrid hadn't said anything about that. Just then the lavatory door opened to reveal the dark haired, blue-eyed girl from the wand shop who was already dressed in her plain black Hogwarts robes.

"Hello," Leila greeted.

"Hi," the girl whispered.

"Aubrey, c'mon," a boy called from down the corridor. "Mum said I have to watch you and I don't want to keep Cedric waiting any longer."

Leila turned to see a boy dressed in a blue and bronze tie with dark hair and eyes that matched the girl before her. They had to be siblings. He had to be about Fred and George's age, if Leila had to guess. The girl anxiously pulled at her ponytail before she ran past Leila to join the boy down the corridor. Leila watched them walk away; but quickly darted for the lavatory, not wanting to lose it to anyone else. She quickly changed into her Hogwarts robes; they were plain black except the tie had a Hogwarts emblem. Her only problem was the tie. She hadn't a clue how to tie it. She hadn't had to wear one before; but she supposed she should have paid more attention to how Uncle Vernon tied them. There was a knock on the door. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror before she shoved her tie into her pocket. Careful to avoid the gaze of the person waiting to use the lavatory, she scurried down the corridor and back to the compartment she shared with Harry and Ron Weasley. Leila walked into the compartment to find the seats as well as Harry and Ron's laps covered in sweets. She stopped for a moment as Harry cleared a spot on the seat for her.

"What'd you do? Rob a sweets Shoppe?" Leila asked.

"Very funny, Leils," Harry said sarcastically. "I bought it for you, me, and Ron."

"Well, what do we have?" Leila asked innocently as she sat down. This wasn't a battle she was going to fight because she really did want some sweets.

"Everything," Ron commented with his mouth full of food. "Harry bought the whole lot while you were gone. There's chocolate frog's, droobles, liquorice wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, pumpkin pasties…just to name a few."

Leila reached for whatever package was closest to her, which turned out to be a pumpkin pasty. She took a small nibble of it and immediately she could tell that it was probably going to be one of her favourite sweets. Leila basically tuned-out Harry and Ron's conversation while she ate her pumpkin pasty. But she was intrigued when she saw Harry's Chocolate Frog leap onto the window and then go flying explained that it wasn't the frog that you wanted…it was the cards, they were collectables. Leila leaned over to see Harry's _Dumbledore_ card. She recognized the name as the Hogwarts Headmaster's; but what surprised her and Harry more than the name was the fact that he disappeared from the picture.

"He's gone!" Harry gasped.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, now can you?" Ron said.

"The Mur—Muggle pictures don't do that," Leila said.

"You don't say?" Ron asked. "I think I heard Dad mention that once now that I think about it. Strange."

It was funny, the things that Leila had grown-up thinking were normal, were _strange_ to Ron; while the things he had grown-up thinking were normal were_strange_ to Leila and Harry. Ron poked at a cage which had a rat inside of it. Apparently, it was the pet he was bringing. Leila didn't mention that the list had specifically said cats, owls, or toads. The rat didn't do anything. So Ron picked him out of his cage and plopped him on his lap. The rat lay there, practically motionless…as if it were dead.

"This is Scabbers," Ron said. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"A bit," Harry said.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," both Harry and Leila answered.

Leila wasn't sure the point in turning a rat yellow; but if he could do magic, then she would be more than willing to watch and learn. Ron pulled out his wand which had chunks missing from it and had unicorn hair poking out at the end. It must have been a very old wand; because Ron looked at them sheepishly muttering that the wand had once been his brother Charlie's. He raised his wand and cleared his throat when their compartment door suddenly slid open. Leila turned and instantly groaned her displeasure at the sight of the annoying bushy-haired girl from Madam Malkin's. Leila rolled her eyes at the girl who also was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, even with her tie tied.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," the girl said.

"We've already told him that it wasn't here," Ron said. Apparently, this Neville boy had shown up while Leila had left the compartment; but the girl didn't seem to care.

"You're doing magic?" The girl questioned. "Let's see then."

Ron looked to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. Ron then agreed. He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow,"_Ron said.

He waved his wand; but nothing happened. Ron waved his wand several more times; but still nothing happened. The girl chuckled at him, which caused him to narrow his eyes at her; but apparently she wasn't done yet.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've only tried a simple spells myself; but they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic so…"

"How many more times do I have to hear this?" Leila groaned as she threw her head back against the seat; but the girl just invited herself further into the compartment. She plopped herself down beside Ron and pulled out her wand. She aimed it at Harry's head; but before Leila could stop her, the girl fixed Harry's glasses.

"Thanks!" Harry said clearly impressed he lifted his bangs when he looked at his glasses, revealing his scar.

"Jiminy Cricket, you're Harry Potter!" the girl gasped. "I've read about you. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you two are?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said with his mouth full of a large bite of liquorice wand.

"Pleasure," the Hermione girl said looking somewhat disgusted. "And you didn't say who you were."

"I know that," Leila responded.

"She's Leila, my sister," Harry said for her.

"Leila Potter, they didn't say much about you in the books," the Hermione girl stated in a rather harsh tone. "They talked more about Harry."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Leila muttered.

"We're in books?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I only got a few books for extra reading; but so far you've been in _Modern Magical History_and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_," Hermione said. "I figured I should do a bit more reading if I intend on being top of our class."

"Not unless, I'm top," Leila said rather heatedly. Hermione could only scoff at Leila.

"Right," Hermione commented. "Anyway, I'd better go back and look for Neville's toad. You two boys better change into your robes and _you_ might want to figure out how to tie your tie. That's why you're not wearing it, right?"

"That's none of your concern," Leila retorted.

"Just saying," Hermione said with a shrug before she stood up. "And you," she said to Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose. Just there. Did you know?"

Both Leila and Ron glared at Hermione as she left their compartment.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she isn't," Ron complained.

"Agreed," Leila said. "Who does she think she is talking to us like that?"

"A nightmare, that's what," Ron commented.

Leila pulled her tie out of her pocket and examined it. Sure that Hermione girl had her pegged about not being able to tie her tie; but there was no way now that she was going to be outdone by her. That girl needed a taste of her own medicine, so to speak. Leila put the tie around her neck and attempted to tie it; but to no avail. Ron snatched the tie out of her hand, muttering something about that Granger girl. He put it around his and started to tie it; but even he didn't look too confident.

"Dad tried to teach me before I left," Ron commented.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Leila asked, not entirely sure he could by the looks of the way things were going.

"I only managed to get it twice; but if you think you can do better," Ron said.

"No, go ahead," Leila sighed.

Ron handed Leila a poorly tied tie. It was better than nothing she supposed. She slipped it over her neck and pulled it tight like Ron told her to do before she tucked it underneath her vest. The boys asked Leila to leave so that they could get changed. Instead of traveling far, she went to the end of the train to watch the scenery they were whirring by. It was nearly nightfall and she hoped that they would be there soon. She just wanted to be at Hogwarts and get settled. A voice echoed through the train _We'll be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately._ By the time Leila was allowed back in the compartment, the train was practically screeching to a slow halt. Harry, Leila, and Ron looked to each other with pale expressions as the train came to its final stop. In the corridor, people pushed their way to the exits. Leila waited a moment until she slipped through the madness and because she was small enough she could easily slip through the others. Outside, Hagrid walked up and down the platform calling for the first years.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!"

Leila tried to stay close to her brother as they followed Hagrid down a steep and narrow path. She reached for her brother's hand; but he quickly withdrew it with a hiss of his sister's name. As Harry pulled away, Leila tripped over a tree root and landed to the earth with a thud. Then it seemed just as she fell, someone tripped over her and also went crashing to the ground. Leila looked to the person who landed beside her on the ground. He had very blonde hair and his facial expression was none too happy.

"Bloody hell," the voice growled. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose," Leila responded. "I fell."

"Well, help me up then," the voice demanded.

"Excuse me?" Leila asked.

"You heard me," the boy said.

Leila rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the ground and brushed off any dirt from her new robes. She was about to walk away when the boy put his leg out in her path in an attempt to trip her. Leila stopped and looked to the boy with a look of disbelief; but he seemed determined.

"Are you going to help me up or not?" the boy asked as he held his hand into the air.

"I didn't hear a _please_ in there," Leila commented.

"_Please_," the boy scoffed.

"Close enough," Leila sighed as she reached her hand out.

The boy immediately accepted her hand. When he was finally to his feet, the boy's icy eyes and Leila's emerald eyes met for only a moment; before the boy quickly turned on his heel to walk away. Leila groaned and took a few steps before she stopped.

"You're welcome!" Leila shouted after him as she received a few stares from those standing around her.

Leila then started to run down the steep path to catch up with her brother. But before she caught up to Harry and Ron, she caught sight of one of her worst nightmares: a dark lake. Hagrid called the first years to find one of the boats that were floating on the water.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called.

There was no way she could do this without being on a boat with her brother. Besides, she didn't want all these people to see her so terrified. She closed her eyes and found Harry sitting in a boat with Ron and another dark haired, somewhat chubby boy. Leila moved toward her brother's boat; when someone not so sincerely said an excuse me as they shouldered past Leila. Of course, it was Hermione Granger. Leila stopped and rolled her eyes before she noticed that the girl was heading right toward the boat with her brother in it. She started to run; but she didn't get there fast enough. That Hermione Granger girl stepped into Harry's boat. Leila tried to get in; but the girl stood up and blocked her with an outstretched hand, palm toward me.

"You heard the man, no more than four to a boat," Hermione Granger said.

"But my brother's in this boat," Leila whined. "Harry, I—"

"Leila, just go find another boat," Harry said with a shrug.

"But what about that you-know-what? You know that I can't—" Leila started.

"Leils, I'm sorry," Harry sighed. "You'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you on the other side."

"But Harry," Leila whined.

"Leila, our boat is full, I'm sorry. I really am," Harry said.

"Just not sorry enough," Leila muttered with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Trying to blink back the tears, Leila looked to find a boat that wasn't yet full. She found one that had a somewhat pug-faced looking girl with dark hair, a blonde girl with a pretty face, and a chubby girl with a somewhat masculine looking face.

"Drakie over here!" the pug-faced girl called; but whoever this Drakie person was, he didn't come.

Instead, Hagrid picked Leila up and placed her into the boat. He whispered that he would keep his boat right beside hers just in case before she took a seat next to the blonde girl who smiled somewhat sympathetically at her. The other two girls didn't seem to have any reaction to her…neither positive nor negative. Leila didn't say a word as the boats departed across the water. Partly because she had nothing to say to these strange girls and partly because she was too nervous that she might vomit all over them from how nervous she was. Hagrid cast Leila a reassuring glance; but still closed her eyes for a moment, trying to hold all those emotions in. She didn't want to look weak in front of these people, even though her insides were screaming bloody murder.

"Yer should be getting one of the best sights of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid shouted to them as they approached a curtain of ivy. "Watch yer heads!"

Leila shrunk back in the boat as they passed through the ivy curtain; but she wasn't prepared for the sight after. She might have even said that the boat ride had been worth it to see this view of the castle. It shone so brilliantly in the darkness. It looked to grand and stately, a place that she looked like she might actually like. The boats continued across the water until they came to a boat house where the students clambered out of them. Leila made sure she was the first one out of her boat, even if she accidently managed to push the pug-faced girl into the chubby girl. Leila took a deep breath when she was back on solid ground when she saw Harry waiting for her as the other students walked toward the castle. Leila approached her brother with her cheeks still somewhat tear-stained.

"I really am sorry about that," Harry said to his sister.

"Just promise me that you won't do something like that again," Leila said.

"Promise," Harry said too eagerly.

Leila sighed as she noticed Ron waiting for them a few feet away. Leila motioned with her head that they should continue to head toward the castle. Ron, Harry, and Leila ascended the stairs together until Hagrid let them into a corridor inside the castle with more stairs.

"Straight up those stairs," Hagrid said. 'Professor McGonagall should be waitin' for yeh."

Leila looked to Harry and smiled as she squeezed his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze back. This was it. They had actually made it Hogwarts and now this was the start of their new lives.

**Author's Note: And here we are at Hogwarts! For those of you who have read my other stories I have slightly changed things but don't worry, the overall storyline will stay the same. Besides, it will keep you on your toes. :) Thanks to all of you who have been reading/following/favouriting/reviewing my story. Thank you so much! I do have a question for all ya'll though: are you interested in me posting spoilers to my twitter or not? I mean, if there is someone who actually likes reading them then I'll keep doing it…otherwise I may discontinue. I don't mean to come off rude or anything, I just want to know if it's what you're interested in or not. Thanks to my two wonderful betas: monthibr and SkippingPumpkin!**

**Starlightfever: **I'm glad that you liked it. Yes, Hermione did annoy Leila a lot and it's only going to get worse from here on out! They really don't like each other for a long time. But I think you already know how they end up so it makes it a little more tolerable. Thanks for the review!

**WickedGreene13:** You're most welcome and thank you for the review! Here's another chapter for you!

**HinnyShipper:** Wow, you really do like my story don't you! I think you almost remember more details than I do! Haha. Yes, you are correct about Harry ignoring Leila after their sorting. You'll probably become a little frustrated with him. As far as chapter 20 goes, I'm not planning on changing that scene. If I had to pick out some of my "best" writing, I would probably point to that chapter. Not that I'm trying to be egotistical or anything like that. But as you can see, the Draco meeting changed. I just found it a little too awkward when I went to write this chapter, so I changed it. Besides, it will help lead into a scene next chapter. Yes, Hermione was annoying back then and as you know, Leila's going to hate her for a while. I love Hermione too…but I also have a certain fondness for Leila and I gotta side with her. Haha. Well, I hope that your exam went well. Thanks for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it!

**Ashweepy:** Firstly, thank you for taking the time to review my story. I appreciate it. No, I don't think I really could stop writing. I've taken slight monthly hiatuses, but writing is just in me now which is funny because I never imagined that I would be much of a writer and yet here we are. I apologize that you found my story when you had your exams…or at least I should be. I hope that you still do well on your exams! Well, she has met him but it wasn't much of a first meeting, was it? Haha. Good luck!

**TheOutcast4:** What's Harry going to do? Well, if you've read the other stories (which I'm like 98% sure you have) it's been alluded to that Harry kinda ignored his sister a bit. So, you'll get to see that play out this year. And I'm sorry, it was Hermione! (She was annoying at the beginning…even Harry and Ron didn't like her) But I think you know where things are going to end up…it's just going to take a while. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Thanks for taking the time to review! I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you continue to like it!

**RoseGranger:** Thank you, friend :) "The eat Dudley first" was probably my favourite line to write from that chapter. Leila(Hallie) has a bit of humour to her. Yes, I can believe that you wrote Hallie. Part of the reason I chose that name for my rewrite because it is a sort of anagram for Leila. Yes, she saw his mother but we have her meeting Draco this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to review again! It's sweet and I appreciate it! Hope that things are going well for you in the "real world" Love ya too!


	6. Year 1: Entry Into the Great Hall

With Leila's hand clasped tightly around her brother's, the Potter twins ascended the stairs inside the enormous Hogwarts castle. Ron Weasley, their newfound friend from the train stayed right behind them, practically tripping over the twins' heels, as they pushed through the crowd of many faces of those attending Hogwarts for the first time; or first years as they would now be fondly referred to. Leila's eyes found a rather stern looking woman with spectacles standing at the top of the stairs waiting for them. For a moment, Leila thought she caught the woman watching her and Harry wistfully; but the woman must have noticed Leila watching her because she stiffened her stance and adjusted her gaze beyond them. Leila, Harry, and Ron stopped on the stone staircase on the stair just below the stern looking woman, panting to catch their breath. Leila took that moment to take in her surroundings despite the pounding of footsteps against the marble floor that echoed through the stair chamber.

First of all, the entrance room they were standing in was so huge that number four Privet Drive could have easily fit in the room, even with room to spare. Torches were hung on the stone walls which seemed to go on forever. A small distance away was more marble staircases and for a moment, Leila could have sworn that she saw one move. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again, but nothing moved. Her eyes were probably just playing tricks on her. Voices of excited children seemed to be growing louder and louder as the footsteps seemed to come to a stop. Leila felt Harry accidentally shove her because there were so many children crowded in one area. She lost her balance and went crashing into the person nearest to her. After she had crashed into the black-robed person she fell to the floor at the person's feet. Harry must not have noticed because he was too busy talking to Ron to help her up.

"Sorry," Leila groaned until she looked up to see the pale boy from earlier who had tripped over her on their way to the boats. "Oh, you again."

"Yes, me again," the pale boy scoffed before muttering. "Watch it, you clumsy girl."

"Let me remind you that I helped you earlier," Leila said to the boy as she outstretched her hand. "You owe me. So give me a hand,_please._"

"And if I don't?" the boy asked.

"I assume the woman at the top of the staircase is a teacher and she does happen to be watching us," Leila said with her eyebrow slightly cocked.

The pale boy glanced up to the top of the stairs to see that the older woman's eyes were on him and this girl. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to help her up for a moment; but with a grimace on his face and a mutter under his breath, he grasped the girl's hand with his and helped her to her feet. Leila tightly gripped the boys hand until she was finally steady on her feet. She brushed the dirt off her black robes and looked to the boy once more who had rather striking eyes. She really wanted to say something more to this boy; but for some reason, Ron tugged at her sleeve and pulled her between him and Harry. As she was being pulled, she turned back toward the boy whose eyes seemed to be watching her carefully and said the only thing that came to her mind: the very thing the boy had forgotten earlier.

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

The boy didn't vocalize a response. Instead he scoffed to himself before turning to talk to one of his friends nearby. Leila turned to look at Ron who was still gripping her arm. Leila noticed the bushy-haired girl named Hermione standing behind Ron watching her intently. Leila rolled her eyes at the girl before turning to Ron for causing such a scene in front of that girl.

"What was that for?" Leila asked.

"McGonagall was watching you," Ron said. "Fred and George told me that you don't want _her_ mad at you, especially before school's even started."

"Who is McGonagall?" Leila asked and Ron responded by nodding his head toward the stiff-looking woman in front of them. Leila's eyes widened but before she could say another word, the woman began to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall addressed the new students. "Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup…"

"Trevor!" a boy shouted.

Leila heard a croaking sound as the somewhat chubby looking boy behind that Hermione girl lunged forward. Leila moved her head to see over Ron's shoulder to see a nasty looking toad sitting on the stairs, practically at Professor McGonagall's feet. She then looked up to Professor McGonagall who looked rather perturbed. This boy definitely wasn't making a proper impression by interrupting her. She almost felt bad for the boy as the professor glared down at the boy who looked up sheepishly before quickly pocketing his toad and apologizing. Professor McGonagall nodded her head in response before continuing her address to the first years.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," Professor McGonagall said before she swiftly turned on the heel of her boot and walked through the two giant doors in front of them.

Leila tried to sneak a peek of the room Professor McGonagall had entered, but the door only opened wide enough to allow the woman entrance and the only thing Leila saw was more stone flooring. There was a lull of silence for a moment. The only sound was the clicking of McGonagall's shoes until someone finally spoke.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train," the pale boy said. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone turned to the blonde boy as whispers of Harry's name erupted. The boy and his friends walked closer toward them. Harry gently pushed Leila directly behind him for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"But what about your twin sister, Leila?" the boy asked. "I was rather looking forward to meeting her."

"She's none of your concern," Harry said defensively as he pushed Leila further behind him.

"Just wanted to introduce myself to you both," the boy said. "Nothing to get your wand in a knot over, Potter."

"Well are you going to introduce yourself or not?" Harry asked.

"I suppose I'll just find that sister of yours later," the boy said looking somewhat angry at Harry's retort. "Now, this is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

By this point, the boy was standing where Professor McGonagall had once been standing and Ron snickered at the boy. Leila did have to admit that Draco Malfoy was a rather strange name; but then again, most of these names were unfamiliar to her tongue. Probably because she had been raised by Muggles. Leila tried to hide a smirk as the boy practically glared daggers at Ron with the occasional glance her way. Leila wasn't sure why he was glaring at her. Did helping her up really cause that much of a reaction from him? Or was it the fact that she had tripped him? Both incidents she had already apologized for, if that was the boy's case. The boy cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes a little more before speaking.

"Think my name's funny do you?" the boy named Draco hissed as he looked at Ron. "There's no need to ask who you are. Red hair? Hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley."

"Figured that out on your own did you?" Ron scoffed which caused Leila to chuckle.

"He's not funny," Draco hissed. "And just who might you be? Some Mudblood?"

"She's…" Ron began.

"None of his concern," Harry interrupted. "Now, what is it exactly that you wanted?"

Leila could see Harry standing tall against Draco. She wasn't sure why Harry was acting so over-protective over her; but Harry wasn't backing down. No, instead he narrowed his eyes at Draco who seemed to somewhat narrow his eyes at Harry. Leila could tell that the boy's patience was wearing thin in concern to her brother; something Leila could relate to. But Leila was probably sure Harry had a reason for not liking this boy, even if she wasn't yet aware. Although she wasn't entirely sure what the boy could have down to her brother already. Unless he saw the scene when Leila had fallen…but that would be a mental reason for Harry to already hate him.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Draco began. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you and your sister there."

The boy outstretched his hand to shake in front of Harry. Harry looked to Ron and then to the boy's hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry said. "That goes for _my sister_ as well."

Draco's face seemed to pale even more as Harry stood his ground; but something about that didn't sit right with Leila. Just because he was older didn't mean that he got to tell her what to do. Granted, she didn't really want anything to do with the boy; but wasn't she allowed to make her own decisions? She was the one who got to choose who she was friends with, not her brother. Besides, the only thing the boy was guilty of was being incredibly annoying. The boy withdrew his hand away from Harry sheepishly before Leila tapped her brother on the shoulder until he turned around.

"You don't get to decide who I can and can't be friends with," Leila hissed.

"The boy's a git, Leila," Harry scoffed, neither of them seeing Draco Malfoy's face of shock. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I can see for myself what he is; but that was my decision to make, not yours. I am my own person you know," Leila retorted.

"You didn't seem to like him when I told you about running into him in Diagon Alley," Harry said a little anger evident in his voice.

"That rude pale boy? That's him?" Leila asked. She knew that this should be the end of the conversation; but part of her still felt the need to defend herself against her brother. "But Harry, I still…"

"Fine, if you want to be friends with him then be friends with a prat," Harry said childishly as he somewhat turned his back to his sister.

"I never said that I wanted…" Leila began as she tugged at her brother's shoulder.

Leila wasn't given the chance to finish her somewhat heated conversation with her brother because Professor McGonagall came back with a rolled up scroll in her hands. She gently tapped Draco Malfoy on the shoulder whose mouth was agape in front of the Potter twins. The boy took a few steps out of the way as Professor McGonagall ushered the first years into somewhat of an orderly line. Leila could tell that Harry was still a little upset with her because he made sure to stand in line using Ron as a barrier between the two of them. All Leila could do was roll her eyes at her brother's stubbornness. He was the one that had jumped to conclusions. As if she would ever want to be friends with a prat like Draco Malfoy. Leila exhaled deeply in nervousness as they started walking into what Professor McGonagall referred to as the Great Hall. As the doors swung open to reveal the large room, Leila couldn't help but gasp. The place seemed so…enchanting, it almost seemed to soothe her nerves. The place was lit by thousands of hovering candles. Hundreds of students sat at four long tables with glittering gold plates and goblets. Leila was just about to say something to her brother when the person walking behind her started walking beside her.

"So you're really Leila Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Figure that one out all on your own did you?" Leila scoffed.

"You don't have to be nervous you know," Draco said ignoring Leila's sarcasm.

"What makes you think that I'm nervous?" Leila lied.

"Because you turned all white when you were talking to Weasley earlier when he said we had to battle a troll," Draco said. "That's utterly ridiculous. Don't believe a word he says."

"And why should I believe a word _you_ say?" Leila retorted.

"Because my father told me what to expect," Draco said proudly. "I can tell you if you'd like."

"Well, go on then," Leila said. As much as this boy annoyed her, she wanted to be prepared for whatever happened in this sorting.

"Father said that they place the Sorting Hat on our heads and it places us into our Houses," Draco announced.

"Does it hurt?" Leila asked.

"He never said," Draco said less confidently.

"…I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_," Hermione Granger's voice said.

Leila groaned and covered her ears as she tried to quicken her pace. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with that know-it-all. There was also no way she was going to be in the same House as that girl. Over her dead body would that happen, because that girl would never become family to her.

"Does she ever shut up?" Leila groaned.

Leila noticed Harry look back at her and shoot her an angry glance. She then looked to her side where Draco Malfoy was still walking directly beside her with a smirk on his face. Leila gave Draco a look of disgust before she started to walk even faster to get away from him. Only, she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran right into Ron. Ron squeaked in surprise and turned around to find Leila gripping tightly onto him for balance. The scene caused the students closest to them to break into laughter, which caused Ron's and Leila's faces to turn bright red from the embarrassment. Ron practically pushed Leila off him and much to her dismay; Draco helped her stand straight on her feet. Once again, the exchange wasn't missed by Harry who rolled his eyes at them. Leila marched right past Draco and Ron and straight for her brother who was stopped in the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was gathering them in the front just below a step. On that platform was a wooden stool with a rather sorry looking hat. Maybe Malfoy wasn't as off as she thought he was going to be; but that still didn't change the fact that her brother was still being an idiot. Leila looked at her brother with her arms folded across her chest but looked away from her.

"Now who's the one being a git?" Leila muttered, but Harry didn't respond. Instead he started straight ahead to Professor McGonagall, causing Leila to roll her eyes.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth," Professor McGonagall started. "I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses."

Leila heard a throat clear behind her. She turned around to see Hermione Granger standing right behind her. Couldn't she get rid of that girl? And to make it worse the girl started muttering to herselfto stay calm. Leila could feel her hands ball into fists as Professor McGonagall called the first person forward: Hannah Abbott. The girl had her blonde hair pulled back into pigtails. After a pause the hat shouted: HUFFLEPUFF! One of the tables on the right cheered and clapped as the newly sorted girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Terry Boot was the first one of their lot named a Ravenclaw and Mandy Brocklehurst named Gryffindor. One of the girls Leila recognized from her boat ride, who was apparently named Millicent Bulstrode, was named a Slytherin. Leila could feel her stomach twist and turn because of her nerves. She hardly paid attention to those being sorted until Professor McGonagall called out Hermione Granger's name.

Leila watched as Hermione slowly stepped forward to the stool. Professor McGonagall was about to place the Sorting Hat on the girl's head when Hermione jammed the Hat on her own head. Leila slightly narrowed her eyes and watched the girl intently. Wherever the Sorting Hat placed that Granger girl, Leila was determined not to go to. After what seemed like forever the Sorting Hat finally declared Hermione Granger a Gryffindor. Leila made a mental note to avoid being placed in Gryffindor at all costs. She just hoped that she had some say in the matter. After Granger was placed, another girl from the boat was called up: Daphne Greengrass. Almost seconds after being placed on the girl's head, the Sorting Hat declared the pretty blonde girl a Slytherin. Again, the Sorting seemed to whir by as she was too consumed by her own nervousness. What if the Sorting Hat decided that it had made a mistake by allowing her entrance into Hogwarts when she got up there? What if they sent her back to the Dursleys? What if they let Harry stay and sent her packing? She didn't know that she could bear the thought of being separated from her brother, even if she was currently rather upset with him. It wasn't until Draco Malfoy was named a Slytherin that she started paying attention again.

"Slytherins…They seem like a rather unpleasant lot," Harry muttered.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron commented.

"I'm sure there were some in other Houses," Leila retorted.

"That's what you'd think; but just look at him," Ron said.

"He's not all that bad; looks more like an annoying git than evil," Leila scoffed.

"But he's a Malfoy," Ron furthered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila asked.

"Leila Potter," Professor McGonagall called.

Leila's eyes widened before she did a double-take at Professor McGonagall. Shouldn't Harry have gone first? But the older woman repeated her name. Leila took a deep breath before she turned to Professor McGonagall who motioned with her hand to come forward. It looked like that conversation with Ron was going to have to be finished another time. Leila took a deep breath as she slowly walked across the wooden planks to the stool. She was almost to the stool when she noticed that something was missing: the chatter of the students. The Great Hall had gone completely silent at the call of her name. Professor McGonagall reached for her arm and pulled her the rest of the way onto the stool. Leila shut her eyes tightly as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the school on her. The sensation was rather uncomfortable. Hardly anyone had ever taken an interest in her.

"Well, well, what do we have here," the Sorting Hat pondered in Leila's head. "Intelligent, very intelligent I see…"

"I got good grades at my old school," Leila muttered.

"And determined…" the Sorting Hat started.

"To not be in the same House as Hermione Granger," Leila whispered.

"Hmm….Some nerve, I see," The Hat chuckled.

"Please, whatever you do…don't put me where she is? I'll do anything," Leila bargained.

"Resourceful…a thirst to prove yourself…the very qualities of greatness…Now where to put you?" the Hat continued.

"Wherever Hermione Granger isn't," Leila whispered.

"Not Gryffindor?" The Hat questioned. "Your parents were in Gryffindor…"

"What?" Leila gasped.

Leila's eyes flashed open at the mention of her parents; but before she could say anything more the Sorting Hat roared: SLYTHERIN! Leila's eyes immediately looked to her brother who looked a mixture of confusion and anger and Ron whose mouth was agape and hanging open with a hint of betrayal in his eyes. In the corner of her eye she could see almost everyone at the Slytherin table on their feet. They were jumping up and down wildly, clapping, and shouting "_We got Potter!_" Leila's eyes scanned the Slytherin table where she could see Draco Malfoy practically beaming from the table. He smirked at her as she sat on the stool slightly shaking. Ron's words just before she was called up rang through her head…_There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin_…she wasn't evil, was she? She couldn't possibly be. But she couldn't be in Slytherin, Harry already didn't like them and now she was part of that _unpleasant lot._ She looked to her brother again who looked at her before quickly looking away. For whatever unknown reason, Leila could already tell that he wasn't happy about this…that, or he was still upset with her. This time she couldn't easily read her brother's normally transparent emotions. Leila took a deep breath. Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake. Maybe if she just sat here a little longer she could get a do-over. But apparently they didn't do do-overs, because Professor McGonagall grabbed her arm and helped her off the stool before giving her a gentle push toward the Slytherin table. She turned to look at Professor McGonagall who had a look on her face that almost looked disappointed, but the woman pointed her toward the Slytherin table…or the rather unpleasant lot as Harry had pointed out earlier.

Slowly, Leila trudged over to the Slytherin table until Professor McGonagall called Harry's name. She stopped just short of the long table and turned to watch her brother despite her new Housemates' insistence to join their table. Leila could see Harry muttering to himself as the Hat was placed on his head. She wondered what the Hat was saying to him. He seemed to be having quite the conversation with it. Leila could practically feel her heart thudding in her chest and suddenly her it sank into her stomach. The Sorting Hat proclaimed Harry a Gryffindor! Leila waited for her brother to make eye contact with her; but he didn't. No, instead he seemed to forget about her as he was ushered to the Gryffindor table where the Gryffindors were now on their feet shouting the same cheer the Slytherins had been shouting only moments before. Leila waited for Harry to notice her still standing there; but he must have consumed by his new surroundings. She sighed and walked to find an empty spot at the Slytherin table, hanging her head dejectedly. As she walked down the aisle, she felt a hand clasp her arm.

"Potter, have a seat," Draco Malfoy said as he yanked at Leila's arm. "Nott, move over."

Leila tried to fight to get away from Malfoy; but he and his friend called Nott both pushed her into the spot they had made on the bench for her. Leila didn't say a word to her new Housemates. Instead, she looked over the Gryffindor table where she saw Harry clearly enjoying himself. He was seated beside Ron's twin brother Fred…or was it George. Either way, he was too engrossed in conversation with them to even notice that she was sitting beside Malfoy. Leila folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them when she received a tap on her shoulder. Leila flung her head up and to the left to the boy Draco Malfoy had called Nott. The boy was rather thin with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Leila glanced over to her brother once more and groaned, the boy watching her every move.

"Just because your brother's being a prat doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself," the boy said.

"What would you know about it?" Leila asked.

"I'm not blind, I have eyes you know," the boy shrugged.

"But he's my brother," Leila responded.

"Yeah, and we're your Housemates for the next seven years. Be miserable or enjoy yourself. The choice is yours," the boy said with a clipped tone.

The boy turned away from her and Leila sighed. The boy did have a point. No matter how she acted, nothing was going to change the fact that she was now separated from her brother. She might as well make the best of the situation. Leila bit her lip before she tapped the boy's arm.

"I'm sorry, can we start over?" Leila asked and the boy shrugged nonchalantly until she extended her hand. "I'm Leila, Leila Potter."

"Theo Nott," the boy said as he accepted Leila's hand. "Welcome to Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin for ages. We…"

"Enough of him, now for the rest of us," Draco said as he turned Leila toward him. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He said pointing to the two boys on the other side of him before pointing across the table. "That's Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Flora and Hestia Carrow, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis…"

"Don't overwhelm her, Drakie," the girl across the table cooed.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Pansy?" Draco hissed.

"They've all heard it before," Pansy retorted.

"Not _all_ of them," Draco said through gritted teeth with a glance toward Leila.

"Now they all have," Pansy said with a shrug which caused Draco to roll his eyes.

"Blaise should be up soon," the girl named Daphne said lightly as she changed the subject.

"They're only to that Weasley boy," Draco scoffed.

Instead, Leila looked up to the front as Ron slowly walked toward the stool while only a few students remained standing, waiting to be sorted. He looked much paler than he had earlier as he slouched onto the stool. Professor McGonagall set the hat on the ginger boy's head.

"Another Weasley!" the Sorting Hat shouted aloud.

"Such a shame that there's _another_one here," Draco said. "Something should have been done to have stopped them from breeding."

The group around Draco laughed, except for Leila who was too focused on watching Ron. He squirmed under the Sorting Hat until it finally roared GRYFFINDOR!Leila saw the sense of relief on the boy's face until she turned to her brother who was vigorously clapping his hands along with Ron's brothers. Why couldn't he have been that happy for her? Leila's eyes moved back to the front as Professor McGonagall called Aubrey Williamson's name. Leila recognized the girl from the wand shop and their brief run-in on the train. The girl was eventually declared a Ravenclaw and Leila lost sight of the girl in the sea of people in the Great Hall. The sorting finally concluded with the final student becoming a Slytherin. The tall boy with a dark complexion joined the small group already formed at the table. He sat down at the table next to Daphne, across the Theo. A lull fell over the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet and all eyes were on their headmaster. The man had long beard and hair that was salt and pepper coloured; but more salt than pepper. He also wore long somewhat ornate looking robes with a pointed hate and half-moon spectacles. He opened his arms wide to greet all his students: old and new.

"Welcome!" He shouted, but in a pleasant tone. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast I'd just like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" There was a moment pause of silence. "Thank you! Now let the feast begin!"

The Headmaster clapped his hands and suddenly the table was weighed down with food. More food than Leila had ever seen before. Her eyes went so wide as those around her seemed to practically dive right into the food. The Dursleys had never offered much food to the Potter twins and especially not this much variety. There was: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and a bowl of peppermint humbugs. Leila looked over to Draco who was helping himself to a rather large portion of roast beef. He stared at her oddly for a moment before speaking.

"Well don't just sit there," Draco said. "Eat something."

"Maybe I'm waiting for your grubby paws to get out of the way," Leila retorted to him, even though she was simply decided what she actually wanted to eat.

Draco looked at her momentarily unsure whether or not to be insulted or impressed by the retort. He shrugged his shoulders and handed the serving fork for the roast in her direction. Leila plucked it from his hand before she stabbed at a piece of roast beef and plopped it onto her plate. The boy looked at her for a moment before he smirked and shook his head as Leila attempted to ignore the boy and focus on her food. Leila could hardly believe she was acting so boldly to ruffle that boy's feathers; but something had just snapped inside her. Normally, she was all for being complacent and not making a scene; but something about him made another side of come out. A far cheekier side that was normally reserved for Dudley and Harry…and maybe that Hermione Granger girl. But then part of her felt somewhat bad for being so cheeky with the annoying boy she had only known for a few hours. She blushed and released her hair from behind her ear to shield her from Draco Malfoy. She turned her head to find the boy beside Daphne grinning at her. Did he witness what had just happened? Please say that he didn't. Leila attempted a smile as the boy introduced himself as Blaise Zabini before continuing.

"So you're Leila Potter; about bloody time we finally meet you," Zabini said.

"You've heard of me?" Leila asked.

"How could we not have with Ma…" Zabini started but then stopped suddenly before muttering. "Yeah, we've heard of you."

"Lovely, more people who seem to know more about me than I do," Leila muttered as she rested her elbow on the table.

"I'm sure Malfoy will be able to help you out with that problem," Theo chuckled with a side glance to Draco.

"Why?" Leila asked somewhat repulsed by the thought of Draco Malfoy knowing more about her.

"Because Malfoys are very prominent in the Wizarding World and we make it our business to know what's going on," Draco rushed as he looked to their small group with somewhat narrowed eyes. "Isn't that right?"

Most everyone in the group nodded their heads or muttered an agreement with Draco, except Theo whose response seemed more of a scoff. Leila looked between the members of the group with a slight look of being overwhelmed. She seemed to be the only member of this group who wasn't having a conversation off to the side and she had a feeling it wasn't because of her somewhat more reserved nature. Then it clicked. All the little things that had already been said.

"Wait, you _all_ already know each other?" Leila asked.

"Of course we do," Pansy said. "Most of us have known each other since we were in nappies."

"Some of us know some better than others though," Theo added. "Depends on family loyalties and whatnot."

"But that tends to happen in families of Purebloods," Draco said. "Wouldn't want to mix with the other kind, now would we?"

Before she could ask what he meant by Purebloods or other kind, Pansy seemed to steer the conversation in another direction…to her.

"Leila, how do you feel about your brother being a bloody Gryffindor?" Pansy asked her.

"I—I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much," Leila said, not wanting to let on that being separated from her brother was becoming a living nightmare for her. "I really don't know much about Hogwarts."

"I would be absolutely mortified," Pansy drawled. "Having a sibling in _that_ House."

"Siblings aren't always put together," Theo said. "The Potter twins are just proof of that."

"And the Patils were separated tonight. Padma in Ravenclaw and Pavarti in Gryffindor," Daphne added.

"But to be a Slytherin and have a sibling in Gryffindor," Pansy shuddered. "I thought it never really happened."

"It's happened before," Draco said, adding his bit as he took a bite of potatoes. "Happened to my Mum's cousins. Of course the Gryffindor was disowned. Don't know what happened to him though, not that it really matters…he was a Gryffindor after all."

Leila wasn't exactly sure what to think of her new Housemates until the conversation turned to their classes as the desserts appeared on the table. So many tasty sweets: ice cream of almost every flavour imaginable, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, pumpkin pasties…Leila helped herself to another pumpkin pasty and a chocolate éclair as a consensus was made. The group almost unanimously agreed that Potions class was going to be their favourite because Professor Snape was known to favour Slytherins. The only person (beside Leila who didn't answer) who didn't agree was Flora Carrow who was quite looking forward to Astronomy because they were allowed to stay up late. The conversation then went to the classes they were least looking forward to: Defence Against the Dark Arts, because apparently the class was a joke to most of them or Transfiguration because older Slytherins said that McGonagall was really strict, not to mention that she supported Gryffindor in Quidditch. Apparently, she was Gryffindor's Head of House.

"Who is Slytherin's Head of House?" Leila asked somewhat timidly.

"Professor Snape," Pansy snickered at Leila's question. "You really don't know much, do you?"

"Play nice, Parkinson," Zabini drawled.

"She's one of us now," Daphne said.

"I didn't mean anything _bad_ by it Leila," Pansy said. "You just don't normally run into a Slytherin of your kind, that's all."

"My kind?" Leila asked in confusion.

"See what I mean?" Pansy scoffed.

"Pansy will be shutting her mouth now," Draco said with a slight sense of coldness in his voice causing a slight look of shock on Pansy's face. "Slytherins look after their own; you all know that."

"Malfoy's right. We start taking sides now and it's going to be a long seven years," Theo concurred.

"Besides, if we want any chance at keeping the House Cup for the seventh year straight…" Daphne started.

"Then it's settled," Draco said looking directly at Pansy.

Leila looked to Pansy who looked to Draco. Clearly the girl wasn't as settled about the issue as Malfoy had told her to be. Leila also wasn't sure how to react to Draco Malfoy coming to her defence like that. He was an annoying prat and then he went and did something like that. Either way, she would still be staying away from him as much as possible, not wanting to cause a rift with her brother. Speaking of him, she looked over to him as he and his new friends were talking to one of the Hogwarts ghosts. The ghost in mention pulled his head off, causing Leila to shudder and look away. Theo chuckled beside her, having witnessed the scene himself.

"Nearly Headless Nick, always showing off like that," Theo said to Leila. "Don't worry; he's all Gryffindor's. We have the Bloody Baron."

"Why is he the Bloody Baron?" Leila asked.

"Not entirely sure," Theo said with a shrug. "But be thankful he doesn't pull his head off."

"I think I already am," Leila whispered.

Just then the desserts disappeared from the table and another hush came over the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore stood up once more. All eyes were on their Headmaster.

"Now that we're all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce," the man said. "The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students could do well to remember that. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

The first year Slytherins all looked to each with their eyes wide to the last part. Leila made a mental note to stay away from the third floor at all costs. She did not want to die a painful death. No, she would never be going there.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said with a smile, completely changing the mood from his last statement.

The teachers seemed to be forcing a smile for them as Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long ribbon banner shot out from his wand. On the banner were words, which Leila assumed were the words to the school song. Just looking at the first phrase, Leila found the song a bit odd but rather intriguing. She had always enjoyed singing; but she had never sung this song before. Perhaps this time she should just listen…or at least that was what she was going to do until Professor Dumbledore addressed them once more.

"Everyone pick your own tune!" Dumbledore beamed. "And off we go."

Leila started singing the words to the first tune that popped into her head, which happened to be _Jerusalem._ They words didn't all quite work, but she made sure she sang quietly along so that no one could hear her, making sure her voice was lost in the crowd.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished the song at different times. Leila was pretty sure the boys beside her either didn't sing it or they just talked the whole thing. They didn't seem that impressed by it, nor did they seem impressed as the Weasley twins sang a very slow death march, finishing far after the rest of the school. Leila couldn't help but notice the humour which caused her to smile as Dumbledore directed their last few lines with his wand. That made Leila giggle and she could swear that she at least saw a smile on Daphne Greengrass's face because of it. When everyone was finished the school burst into applause, the least enthusiastic group was probably the Slytherin table; but if the group was anything like Leila, they were probably more reserved in their emotions unless absolutely necessary or provoked.

"Ah music," Dumbledore sighed. "A magic beyond all we do here. Now off to bed. Pip! Pip!"

The first year Slytherins all moved to stand as one a prefect named Gemma Farley came to gather them. It was one of her jobs to make sure that the first years found the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Gemma started shouting directions for them to follow her; but Leila took that opportunity to look over to the Gryffindor table to see her brother for the last time for the night. While she wouldn't admit it to those around her, she was nervous to spend her first night without her brother. This was just the sort of thing she had been worried about. Harry had assured her that they wouldn't be separated; yet here they were: she was in Slytherin and he was in Gryffindor. Who would talk to her if she had a nightmare? Who would take care of her if she was sick? Who would kill those nasty spiders for her? Harry had always been there for her and now all of a sudden he wasn't going to be there. The very thought made her feel somewhat sick to her stomach. Suddenly, a hand snaked around her arm and started tugging at her.

"Come on, Leila," Draco said.

"Let go," Leila groaned as she attempted to remove his hand from her arm.

"We have to follow with our prefect," Draco responded. "Don't want to be losing House points because we got lost the first night."

"We won't be losing them. I'm not going anywhere with you," Leila retorted.

"Don't be stubborn," Draco continued. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help," Leila furthered.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," Draco said.

"Draco just leave her alone," the blonde girl named Daphne interrupted.

"What's it to you, Greengrass?" Draco questioned.

The girl named Daphne put her hands on her hips and gave Draco a pointed look. The boy with slicked-back hair muttered something under his breath before he turned to catch up to his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Leila breathed a sigh of relief when he finally left; he really was bloody annoying. Maybe he'd eventually take the hint to leave her alone. Leila looked once more to the Gryffindor table to search for her brother; but she couldn't find him. It wasn't until she found him and Ron standing near the entrance to the Great Hall leaning against the wall. Harry waved over to her. Leila looked around and followed the Slytherins to the doors; but stopped short of leaving. As Leila approached her brother, Ron told Harry that he'd distract Percy for a few minutes before he walked away.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," Leila said.

"Listen about before, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Sorry is getting old with you, Harry," Leila sighed.

"I'm so—" Harry started. "I just really don't want you anywhere near that Malfoy git."

"He's in my House. I can't exactly avoid him," Leila responded.

"Can you at least try?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm going to try," Leila said. "He's bloody annoying."

"Good," Harry said. "So, I guess this is it."

Leila's immediate reaction would normally be to hug her brother tightly at a moment like this; but honestly, she was still upset with him. He had been a prat on the train and then an even bigger prat tonight. She knew that he had a lot going on too; but they needed to stick together. They had stuck through ten miserable years with the Dursleys together; but now that things seemed to start looking up didn't mean that they didn't need each other anymore. Instead, Leila opted to nod her head in response to her brother's statement.

"We should probably go," Leila responded quietly.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning, I promise," Harry said.

"Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping," Leila whispered.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Leila muttered.

"Well, Ron's brother Percy keeps looking over here at me, so I'm going to go," Harry said.

"Bye," Leila mumbled.

Leila was about to turn around when her brother wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to resist his hug and hold onto her anger; but she really needed her brother right now. She clung to him tightly for a moment. She knew that this was embarrassing and that none of the other siblings were doing this; but she and Harry were different and it seemed like that was on the brink of change. For just a moment, she wanted to be Leila and Harry; while the rest of the madness ensued.

"All right, now I really have to go Leils," Harry said as he let go of his sister.

She nodded her head and wiped at her eyes were some tears threatened to fall. She didn't want the others to see her cry. That would be the last bloody impression she would like to make on all these new people. Leila waved to her brother as he walked away from her. He waved back before running over to Ron who looked at Leila for a moment before they walked away. Leila looked out the door to see if Gemma Farley and the rest of the Slytherins were anywhere in sight; but she couldn't spot a single one of them. Uh-oh, what if Draco was right? What if she did get them into trouble because she got lost? She was about to start to panic; when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find the girl who had saved her from Draco earlier standing behind her.

"Gemma already left with the others," the blonde girl said. "So, I talked to my cousin Ursula, she's a fifth year. She said that she'd take us to the Slytherin dungeon."

"Why are we going to the dungeon?" Leila asked.

"Because that's where we live," Daphne chuckled.

"Oh, right. Erm—thanks," Leila said. "You're Daphne, right? I'm-"

"You're Leila Potter," Daphne said. "Everyone knows about you and your brother. Most people talk more about your brother…except for Malfoy that is."

"So, I've heard," Leila groaned. "By the way, thanks for saving me from him. I owe you."

"Draco's really not so bad once you get to know him," Daphne said.

"Well, I don't want to get to know him," Leila retorted.

"That may be; but he wants to get to know you," Daphne chuckled.

"He's been nothing but a prat," Leila said.

"In his defence, he didn't know who you were at first," Daphne said.

"All right ickle firsties, let's go," a tall blonde girl said as she came up to them.

"That's my cousin," Daphne whispered.

"Looks better than my cousin," Leila muttered.

"This is Leila Potter," Daphne introduced.

"I'm Ursula Flint," the older girl said. "Follow me."

Daphne and Leila followed after Ursula and her friend through the corridors and down many flights of stairs until they finally reached what was considered the dungeon. Ursula walked fast; apparently she wanted to get to wherever they were going quickly. Suddenly, the two girls came to a stop at a stone wall. Ursula turned toward them. She ran her hand through her ponytail once before she spoke to the two first year girls.

"Take a good look of where you're at," Ursula said. "This is how we get into Slytherin dungeon. Saying the password to this wall will give you entrance. You must never reveal to anyone where this is or the password. Understood?"

Both Leila and Daphne nodded their heads.

"Passwords change every fortnight and Professor Snape will post the new one on the board inside. So make sure you keep an eye on it, because it's your responsibility to know the password," Ursula continued. "I don't want to be looking after you."

"I think we get it," Daphne groaned. "Can we just know the password already?"

"Wanglewort," Ursula said.

Suddenly, a passageway appeared on the stone wall. Leila and Daphne looked to each other with surprise clearly written over both girls' faces. Ursula shook her head before she and her friend started to walk down the passageway. Leila and Daphne followed quickly after them. The passageway was one long staircase with stone walls on both sides of the stairs with eerie lighting from the torches. As they walked down the stairs, the voices seemed to echo louder in the passageway. They were almost to the bottom of the stairs when Leila spotted a stone archway on the left. Leila and Daphne both stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked through the archway into what was going to be their common room. Both of their mouths were hanging open which caused Ursula to chuckle.

"This is where we normally spend our free time," Ursula said.

Leila examined the room, which was full of people, a little further. The ceilings were high, quite unexpected for what she had picture to be a dungeon. There were leather sofas and chairs scattered around the room, a large fireplace, a long business-like table with leather chairs, dark wood cupboards and bookcases. But what intrigued Leila the most were the windows which seemed to give an eerie glow to the room. They couldn't see the night's sky, but she wasn't exactly sure what the windows looked out upon. Ursula motioned for them to follow her further into the common room, which Daphne and Leila obliged. Leila could feel people's eyes on her and hushed tones of conversation.

"They're talking about me, aren't they?" Leila whispered.

"Can't really blame them, no one really expected _you_ to be in Slytherin," Daphne said.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a dark-haired boy chuckled as he walked up to them.

"You know who she is Marcus," Daphne groaned. "Now bugger off."

"I just wanted to welcome my cousin and her friend to the snake pit, that's all," the boy named Marcus said.

"Daphne's right, bugger off Marcus," Ursula said.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, sis," Marcus said raising his hands in the air. "Besides, I have things to do, people to see…"

With that he walked away from them. Daphne explained that the boy was her cousin Marcus Flint, a sixth year in their House. Ursula looked somewhat annoyed by her brother's presence but she then continued to usher Leila and Daphne through the common room, Leila was unsure of where they were going. They walked until they came to small corridor on the right with a narrow spiralling stone staircase. Ursula stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to look at the first year girls.

"This staircase leads to the girls dormitories. First years are all the way at the top. I'm sure the rest of your roommates are already up there," Ursula said. "Oh, one more thing, not that you'd do this; but just know that boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories."

"What happens if they try?" Daphne asked.

"Ask Marcus," Ursula groaned. "My git of a brother tried it last year. Now, this is as far as I take you…so up you go."

Ursula flipped her ponytail and pointed up the stairs. The two young girls quickly scurried past her and up the stairs. They passed by the first door with a silver metal plate on it that was engraved with the words _Seventh Year Slytherin Girls._Daphne led the way as the two girls continued to run up the stairs. They were practically panting for breath by the time they got to the top. Leila twisted the silver doorknob to reveal the room she would be sleeping in for the school year. The room was a long rectangle with dark green and silver twisting vines on the walls. The floors were a dark hardwood with dark green rugs scattered through the room. The wall on the left had six alcoves, each with a window and in between the alcoves were dark wooden desks. The wall on the right had six canopy beds with emerald green bedding and hanging curtains for privacy. Leila had never lived in a room so ornate at this one.

"Daphne, your things are on the second to last bed. Leila, yours are at the end," one of the Carrow twins said. "By the way, your cat is adorable. What's his name?"

"Roman," Leila gasped.

Up until now, Leila had completely forgotten about Roman. Leila practically sprinted across the room, nearly knocking over Tracey Davis; but she found Roman in his cage in the alcove across from her bed. She picked him out of his cage and cuddled the black kitten with bright green eyes close to her. He purred contentedly, her only companion who wouldn't abandon her tonight. If she didn't have Harry, at least she had Roman. She took a few steps closer to the window to look out of it; but things didn't seem to look normal. She pressed her fingertips against the glass to find it cold to the touch.

"It's the Black Lake out there," Daphne said sitting from her bed. "Father said that sometimes the Giant Squid or other creatures would swim by."

"A lake?" Leila choked out as she took a few steps backward. "Won't the glass break?"

"No, I'm sure there are plenty of enchantments keeping things in place and creatures out," Daphne said. "We're perfectly safe."

"Who cares if it's safe, I think it's brilliant," Pansy added. "Best view of all the Houses if you ask me."

"Have you seen the other Houses?" Leila asked.

"Don't need to," Pansy retorted. "Slytherins always have the best."

"Did you read the note on the board?" Flora Carrow asked.

"What note?" Millicent Bulstrode questioned.

"Apparently not," Flora continued. "Professor Snape wants to meet with the first years before breakfast tomorrow in the common room."

"So early," Pansy groaned.

"I'm going to go to bed now and unpacking later," Daphne said. "I'd suggest you girls do the same. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Pansy somewhat glared at Daphne before she jumped onto her bed.

"Where's your sense of fun, Daph," Pansy groaned. "It's our first night at Hogwarts. We should be having fun, not acting like old grannies."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Daphne asked.

"Well, everyone else is down in the common room," Pansy said.

"Fine," Daphne moaned. "But only for a bit. I really do want to get to bed early."

All the girls but Leila headed for the door. Leila instead plopped onto her bed with Roman in her arms. Daphne was the first to notice Leila wasn't with them, so she stopped the other girls by the door before she took a few steps closer to Leila.

"Leila, are you coming?" Daphne asked.

"I—I think I'm just going to go to stay here," Leila said.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"She said she wanted to stay here," Pansy scoffed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. "Leila?"

"Maybe next time," Leila sighed. "It's been a long day."

"Suit yourself," Pansy said with a shrug. "You know where we'll be."

Pansy disappeared, along with Flora, Hestia, Tracey, and Millicent. Daphne hung back only for a moment after the other girls had left.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know," Daphne said with a smile. "Next time."

"All right," Leila giggled.

"G'night," Daphne said lightly.

"G'night," Leila responded.

Daphne left the room, leaving Leila and Roman alone in the room. Leila sighed as she fell back onto her pillows. This had to be the most comfortable bed she had ever been on. Way better than the dirt floor she and Harry had shared about a month ago. She examined the room a little more closely finding two doors at the end. The first door led to a closet that was divided into six sections, and it appeared that some of the girls had already hung some of their clothes. She wasn't sure she had much to hang up; but it was nice that she had the space if she needed it. Door number two led to an attached lavatory. It had two showers, three toilet stalls, and three sinks. Convenient. At least now she knew that she didn't have to go far to freshen up.

Leila then changed into a ratty pair of pyjamas, one of Dudley's old t-shirts, before she crawled into her bed with Roman. She then shut the curtains around her bed for privacy and held Roman close to her. She wondered what Harry was doing right now. Was he having a good time with his new friends? A good enough time to not think about her? Was he finding the whole situation overwhelming? Was he liking Gryffindor? But Leila knew that she wasn't going to get an answer to these questions. So instead, she began to hum a haunting melody. She wasn't sure how she knew the melody; but it was a part of her. She closed her eyes and hummed as Roman settled by her feet. Leila found that her exhaustion easily overcame her and she easily drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to those of you who have been reading this story. I truly do appreciate it. I hope that you're enjoying getting a glimpse at a younger Leila as much fun as it has been to write her. Although, much like you, I can't wait until we get to the older years. Not only because of the Draco-ness, but also because I will get to fix what I've already written. Don't worry, I won't mess with it too much but I'm a terrible perfectionist and I can't wait to fix it! Haha. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I haven't had anyone point out that they miss the twitter updates, so I might just forego doing that.**

**HinnyShipper**: Well, I have written so much that it could be possible to forget some things. Haha. I'm going to slightly apologize for having such a grip on your life, but I also do appreciate it! Harry can be a little piece of work and that will especially happen this year, it even happened this chapter. Yes, he did know that she was terrified about it, but he also is trying to adjust to this 'new world' I'm not trying to defend him, but I'm letting you know what's going on. But as far as Leila is concerned, Draco's probably going to try to win her over this year more than Harry will…although, we do know that it's not going to work…at least not for a while. Congrats on your exam results! I hope this chapter finds you well!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thanks, dearie! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Ashweepy**: I'm glad that you like them! Sometimes I go back and look at them and I just cringe at my writing. Haha. But I do realize that one is never perfect at writing and it can always be edited! But thanks for the compliment. I'm sorry about your sister. Loss is always a difficult thing, but we learn to live our lives. (I lost my mother) Yeah, Harry's gonna be a jerk first year quite a few times. He ignored Leila to a certain extent…its more gonna be a process thing. Yes, Leila stays in Slytherin! It's very important to her love story. ;)

**TheOutcast4:** Yes, he is an idiot. You're gonna feel that way a lot this year, but at least you know where it's going! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Midnight Shadows:** Hello! Awww…I'm glad that you like my writing! I'm proud of my stories to a certain extent, but I think like any author one doesn't always look back on their first works without cringing at moments. I'm glad you agree with how Draco and Leila meet. There was a little more to them this chapter too! Draco is going to be Draco…but he's not as hostile toward Leila as Harry and a big part of that was because she "accepted his hand" so to speak when she helped him up. I can't wait to get to their relationship either and 6th year does seem so far away, but we will get Draco/Leila moments here and there…especially 4th year. Thanks so much for the review!

**RoseGranger:** I'm glad that you liked it! Yes, Leila uses that card quite a bit as far as her brother is concerned. Harry was a jerk and he will be fist year as he tries to figure out this new world he's thrust into. The Hermione relationship is going to take a while! She met Draco…and she actually found out who he was in this chapter! We had our Sorting and she's in Slytherin…dun dun dunnnn. Sorry about the boy. They can be dumb…really dumb. I know. Haha. Thankfully, I have this story to work on when they're being more dumb than usual. Thanks for your review, it really did make my day better!


	7. Year 1: Hogwarts Forever!

Leila awoke the next morning to Roman pawing at her face. She looked to her cat through squinted eyes before she gently pushed him away from her face; but he only returned to a new position sitting directly on her face. Leila groaned and sat up in her bed which caused Roman to tumble onto her bed before she picked him up and cuddled Roman close to her. While part of her was excited to finally be at Hogwarts and finally be learning magic, another part of her wasn't so excited especially considering her current predicament with her brother. He hadn't actually said that things were fine with them and she couldn't exactly remember a time when she had been at odds with her brother. They had always been on the same side of everything, but they had to be with the Dursleys. This was the first time in their lives that there was an uncomfortable wedge between them and Leila wasn't sure what to expect as far as her brother was concerned. Sounds of footsteps padding across the floor filled the air until they came to a stop. Suddenly, the curtains surrounding her bed were thrust open which startled Leila and caused her to scream. Daphne Greengrass chuckled at Leila as she held the emerald curtains in her hand. Leila simply sat there and stared at Daphne who was already dressed in her school uniform complete with Slytherin attire.

"C'mon Potter, it's time to get ready for the day," Daphne said.

"It's Leila," Leila responded.

"I know," Daphne shrugged. "Now up. We have our meeting with Professor Snape this morning and I'm sure he won't take too kindly to us being late."

Leila sighed and hopped off her bed before she pulled her trunk out from underneath her bed. She pulled out her clothes for the day: a button-up collared shirt, black skirt, and black shoes before she walked over to her desk and reached for her Slytherin tie, socks, and cardigan. While Leila proceeded to the lavatory to change and freshen-up for the day, Daphne told her that she would wait for her. Leila turned around and smiled at the girl before she shut the door. When Leila returned to the dormitory her hair was pulled back in a loose braid with tendrils of her Dark hair already escaping and she was dressed aside from the untied tie which hung from her neck, across her shoulders. Leila looked to Daphne who didn't comment on her appearance. Instead, the blonde girl reached for Leila's arm and pulled her across the room for the door. The two girls hurried down the stairs as Daphne enthused about the classes that lay ahead of them. Leila didn't say much, but Daphne didn't seem to mind and talked enough for the two of them.

The girls walked into the Slytherin common room to find it once more abuzz with chatter of excited students. The older students seemed to be headed right for the door while the first years were huddled together on the couches and armchairs. It looked to Leila like they were the last first years to be there and there was only one armchair left in the area where the first years sat. Leila cringed as she saw Draco Malfoy attempting to push Crabbe away from him on the already crowded couch to make room. Leila breathed a sigh of relief when Daphne offered to share the armchair with her for which Leila mentally noted to profusely thank the girl despite the look of disappointment on the boy's face as the girls snuggled into the armchair together. Daphne asked Pansy where Professor Snape was, but the girl didn't seem to have an answer. But then Flora Carrow meekly nodded her head in the direction behind the armchair Leila and Daphne sat in. Both girls turned to look behind the chair to find a sallow-looking man with shoulder-length greasy black hair dressed in black robes billowing toward them.

Leila timidly returned to her original position in the chair as she waited for the professor address them. Something about him looked cold and calculated. From that, Leila knew that this was a professor whose bad side she didn't want to be on. The man stopped beside Leila. He scanned the group to make sure that all the first years were there. The man looked at Leila last, but even his look was no more than a quick glance before he swallowed hard. The man took another glance at Leila and a sneer marred the normally unpleasant look on his face before he pointed to her in front of the other first years.

"Dress code violations will result in a direct loss of House points," Professor Snape sneered.

All eyes were on Leila as she looked at her outfit to see what was wrong with it. Immediately, she cringed at the sight of her untied tie. She had never tied a tie before. With her face aflame, Leila attempted to make some sort of knot in the thing, but she miserably failed to do so. A look of shock came over her face as Professor Snape snatched the tie from her hands and began to knot it himself without even glancing her direction once. As he handed Leila back the tie, muttering under his breath, he mistakenly looked to her face. That innocent face with big emerald eyes and dark hair falling in her face. The professor's breath hitched before he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her still holding the tie out to her.

"Don't expect me to do it again," Snape growled. "But let me make it clear that I'll not have you losing Slytherin points on account of your… upbringing."

Leila wasn't sure how to respond to his words, so she nodded her head and gently retrieved her tie from her professor's hands before she sweetly thanked him; but when she looked up again, his back was to her. That was how he remained for the rest of the so-called introduction, with his back to Leila and when he was done talking, he quickly fleeted from the room with his cloak billowing behind him without so much as another glance at Leila. Leila sighed as her classmates stood up and headed for the exit to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She walked with Daphne up the stone staircase and into the corridors of the school where Theodore Nott joined them. Daphne could tell something was bothering Leila because she didn't say a word because she more too occupied biting her bottom lip.

Something on your mind, Potter?" Daphne asked.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Leila whispered to Daphne.

"Who?" Daphne questioned.

"Professor Snape," Leila answered.

"I don't think he really _likes_ anyone," Theodore Nott interrupted with a chuckle. "I wouldn't take it too personally."

"Theo's right," Daphne agreed. "Besides, it could be worse, you could be a Gryffindor and _that_ would be personal."

Daphne looked to her and smiled but Leila couldn't help but feel that it was personal. Granted, it was normal for her to think people hated her without actually getting to know them; but this was on a whole different level than that. But she decided that Daphne probably knew better than she did, so she decided for the moment she was going to try to not let it bother her; opportune word being: try. Leila sat down at the long Slytherin table in the Great Hall with her fellow first years. For the first time since she arrived, she felt slightly comfortable around them. They really weren't as mean and nasty as she had thought they were going to be. Leila looked over to the Gryffindor table; but didn't see her brother or Ron Weasley at their table. She felt slightly miffed. Harry had said that he'd see her at breakfast and yet he wasn't here. Probably too busy with his new friend Ron to care about how her first night went. Leila roughly took a bite out of a piece of toast when she head a throat clear behind her. She turned around to find Professor Snape behind her with a slight sneer on his face holding a piece of parchment out to her.

"Your timetable," Professor Snape drawled as Leila hesitantly took it from his hands.

"Thank you," Leila whispered.

But Professor Snape didn't respond. Instead, he just moved on to the next person on his list. Daphne, who sat beside her was eager to compare timetables to which they found that their schedules were exactly the same. Leila was thankful to have someone she knew in all her classes until Theo mentioned that almost all first years in the same House had the same schedule. At that comment, Leila noticed Draco Malfoy practically grin from ear to ear. Leila groaned at the thought of having to spend all day with him but was glad when Daphne suggested that they head to their first class early, in case they got lost. Most of them eagerly agreed with her and got up to head to their first class ever at Hogwarts: Transfiguration. The first-year Slytherins travelled together to the grand staircase and stopped at the base of the large room with many staircases and portraits with moving people. Leila's eyes widened as she looked straight up as one of the staircases was moving. She just hoped that one never moved while she was on it.

"Where we going?" Vincent Crabbe grunted.

"Can't read your schedule Crabbe?" Blaise Zabini scoffed.

"Erm—" Crabbe fumbled for words.

"Up we go," Draco said.

"And how exactly does one use _those_ stairs?" Pansy groaned as she looked up the stairs.

"Carefully," Leila muttered.

Leila's comment caused Daphne to snicker which in turn caused Pansy to turn around and look at them. Daphne patted at her chest like she had been choking.

"Tickle in my throat," Daphne said faking a hoarse voice.

Pansy raised an eyebrow before she turned to talk to Tracey Davis as Draco led the group over to the base of one of the staircases. Draco seemed quite confident and was already a few steps up the staircase when Leila noticed that Theodore Nott was not with their group about to head up the stairs.

"I'm going this way," Theo called as he walked across the stone floor to an archway on the ground floor. "I suggest you come with, unless you lot prefer to brave the stairs and be late to ol' McGonagall's class."

"We need to go up a floor to the first floor," Draco said from the stairs.

"We need to stay on the Ground Floor, Malfoy," Theo shouted. "Transfiguration is off the Quad. I'm quite sure it is."

"There's an easy way to solve this: those who want to follow Nott and get lost, go on," Draco directed with a sneer. "The rest of you follow me."

Leila looked between Theo and Draco before she looked to Daphne who also didn't look to sure of which way to go. The group stood there looking between Draco and Theo. Blaise Zabini was the first to take a side as he walked toward Theo. He was followed by Flora and Hestia Carrow before Leila and Daphne also walked in his direction. The only ones left with Draco were Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. The sight of the others walking with Theo put a scowl on Draco's face. Leila was walking beside Theo when Draco ran down the stairs after them leaving those who had followed him slightly confused.

"If you're wrong Nott…" Draco shouted.

"I'm not," Theo muttered just loud enough for Leila to hear.

Soon Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed after the group as Theo led them through a stone archway which led to a small staircase that thankfully didn't move. The group ascended the stairs which led to another corridor that allowed entrance to a small courtyard with a grassy area that was not covered. Leila assumed that this was "The Quad" Theo had been referring to. By this point the corridor seemed to fill with Hogwarts students of all Houses and all classes. The group rounded one more corner before Theo could accurately point to the Transfiguration classroom. Theo looked back to Malfoy with an "I-told-you-so" look on his face to which Draco scowled. When the group of Slytherins arrived to the Transfiguration classroom, they found the room empty aside from Know-it-all Granger and the boy she had probably unwillingly dragged along with her: Neville Longbottom.

"Gryffindors," Draco sneered.

As much as Leila hated to admit it, Draco did have a point of at least one of the Gryffindors in the classroom. Leila stayed close to Daphne as she noticed that the desks sat two students and that Draco was tailing her. She _accidentally_ knocked Daphne into an empty desk in the middle of the room before she slid in the desk beside her. Despite the fact Leila made it as obvious as she could that she didn't want to sit near Draco, that didn't stop him from taking the desk across the aisle from her with Goyle. The rest of the students in their class began to trickle in, many of them being Gryffindors; but Leila's heart slightly sunk knowing that she didn't have this class with her brother. Professor McGonagall entered the room from a door on the side and swept into the room gracefully. The woman looked very stern and yet another teacher to not cross. The woman straightened her stance as she stood before the class to give them an introductory warning of sorts.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she started. "Anyone messing around in my class will be asked to leave and not come back you have been warned. Now, take out some parchment and a quill. We have much to get through today."

Most of the class groaned inwardly as Professor McGonagall walked over to the blackboard and began scribbling furiously. Suddenly, footsteps were heard thumping behind them. Everyone but Professor McGonagall turned around to see Harry and Ron come running into the classroom out of breath. Both boys looked around rather sheepishly for an empty desk before spotting the one in front of Leila and Daphne. Hermione Granger shook her head and turned to face the front again. When Ron and Harry were finally to their seats, Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! We made it," Ron said. "Can you imagine the look on ol' McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Leila cringed as she noticed the teacher turn around. Neither Harry nor Ron noticed McGonagall and were about to sit down when Professor McGonagall swished her wand. Suddenly, Harry and Ron were both in a heap on the stone floor and their desk was now a squealing pig. The rest of the class started to laugh at the two boys who struggled to stand on their feet. Even Leila couldn't help but laugh at her brother's predicament. But the laughter came to an abrupt halt when Professor McGonagall clapped her hands. Ron and Harry turned to her with their faces beat red. Professor McGonagall then gave her wand another swish and the desk suddenly reappeared.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said with his mouth agape.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall began. "Perhaps it might be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch, this way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," Harry said.

"Then perhaps a map?" Professor McGonagall said dryly. "I take it you don't need one to find your seats."

Harry and Ron nodded their heads furiously before they sat down as Professor McGonagall returned to the blackboard. Harry took the seat directly in front of his sister. He looked up at McGonagall still writing before he turned around and looked at his sister.

"Morning," Harry whispered.

"Morning," Leila responded after looking around to make sure she wouldn't be caught. "You weren't at breakfast."

"We were lost in case you couldn't tell," Harry whispered back. "Almost ended up in the third floor corridor."

"The forbidden one?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, that one," Harry responded.

"You really were lost, weren't you?" Leila said as she shook her head at her brother before Daphne elbowed her because Professor McGonagall was about to turn around. "Just turn around and take some notes before you get me in trouble."

Harry offered his sister a smile before he turned around. Professor McGonagall lectured for a bit before she gave each of them a match which they were supposed to turn into a needle. Leila took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the match into a needle. She followed the exact instructions Professor McGonagall gave, yet nothing happened. Leila tried unsuccessfully for the next ten minutes until Professor McGonagall walked over to Hermione Granger's desk and held hers up as an example for the class. Granger beamed with pride and Leila couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the girl. So maybe the girl was better than her now, but it wasn't going to stay that way. Leila knew she was going to have to work even harder if she was to put that annoying girl in her place and it didn't help matters that McGonagall loaded them with homework on their first day.

Next on the Slytherins schedule was Charms class and much to almost everyone's dismay it was with Know-it-all and the Gryffindor's again. This time they had to use the moving staircases to get to their class. Thanks to Nearly Headless Nick giving the Gryffindors directions, the Slytherins managed to get to the class easily because they overheard the conversation. Professor Flitwick, who was Head of Ravenclaw House, taught this class on top of a stack of books. Even Leila, who was quite short for her age, was even taller than Professor Flitwick. This class dealt with charm work and different wand movements. The students filed in to the high tiered desks on either side of the classroom. The Slytherins sat on one side of the room and the Gryffindors on the other. Professor Flitwick lectured their first class and every time he asked a question Hermione Granger's hand would fly high in the air. Leila's annoyance, as well the other Slytherins, just seemed to grow as the girl answered every one of Professor Flitwick's questions. Then, without even meaning to, Leila raised her hand much to Professor Flitwick's surprise and herself

"Miss Potter, what a pleasant surprise," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Leila looked up with eyes wide to her hand raised in the air before she looked up to Professor Flitwick who was standing on his pile of books. Leila could feel all eyes on her. She really didn't have a clue as to what the answer was because she had been paying more attention to Hermione Granger's showing-off than Professor Flitwicks's lecture.

"Miss Potter, do you have an answer?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I-erm-I forgot," Leila mumbled.

Professor Flitwick responded by nodding his head before calling on Hermione Granger again, which caused Leila to roll her eyes as Granger answered the question correctly. Professor Flitwick giggled in delight at Granger before he awarded her a House point for coming to class so prepared. Leila had read the first chapter of each of her textbooks and she wasn't prepared for this. What did that girl do, read all of their textbooks cover to cover in the month before school? Leila clenched her hand into a fist when Daphne tapped her on the shoulder. Leila turned to the blonde girl standing beside her.

"You really knew that answer?" Daphne asked.

"No," Leila sighed before she chuckled.

"Then why'd you raise your hand?" Daphne asked.

"I was sick of hearing Granger's voice," Leila said with a shrug.

The Slytherins around her chuckled which caused some of the Gryffindors to shoot them dirty looks from the high tables on the other side of the classroom; but the Slytherins only returned with nasty looks of their own. Neither side seemed to be paying attention much, except for Hermione Granger who continued to answer another question and Harry who didn't want to get involved. When Professor Flitwick realized that the only one paying attention to her; he called the class to order once more before lecturing about proper wand use again. When class was finally over and the Slytherin gang headed for Herbology, Blaise Zabini complimented Leila on managing to shut Granger up for a while, although he used a term she wasn't familiar with: a Mudblood. Leila made note to ask Daphne later what a Mudblood was; but Leila felt somewhat proud that maybe, just maybe she was starting to fit in with her House.

Herbology was the first class that Leila and the Slytherins didn't have with the Gryffindors. Leila was rather relieved for a break from Granger; but she couldn't help but think of her brother who was stuck with the little miss know-it-all. Seeing as she had walked away from class with her Housemates, she had completely forgotten about asking Harry what class he had next. They still trudged on toward the greenhouses despite a downpour of rain. Leila pulled the hood from her cloak over her head as she ran through the puddles to the greenhouse. Once inside the greenhouse, Leila noticed students with blue and bronze ties. The Slytherins seemed much more relaxed around the Ravenclaws than they did around the Gryffindors. Leila noticed the shy girl from the train and wand shop sitting in the front of the classroom talking with Professor Sprout. Leila sat on a stool beside Hestia Carrow and Daphne took the stool beside her. Leila never considered herself to have much of a green-thumb, so a class on magical fungi and plants probably wasn't going to be her strongest subject; but she would do whatever it took to come out with good marks. She could hardly imagine the torture of having Granger in this class too. Professor Sprout seemed rather bubbly as she talked excitedly about different plants. Leila was thankful that Professor Sprout didn't assign any homework for the day. The downside was that they had this class three days a week and they would see her again on Wednesday.

Leila was rather thankful that except for Wednesdays and Thursdays, the first year Slytherins finished their classes before lunch. But Leila didn't really count those classes because Astronomy wasn't until midnight and Flying Lessons really didn't count as a class. Of course, this was because they were expected to be studying and adjusting to the course load because by the time they got to third year, they'd be adding more classes to their docket. Despite already having homework for Transfiguration and Charms, Leila was in a rather good mood. She entered the Great Hall with her Housemates and moved to the Slytherin table. As they started eating their lunches, hundreds of owls began to swoop into the Great Hall. Leila looked up in amazement.

"I thought they came at breakfast," Pansy said.

"I guess not on the first day," Theo responded.

A package dropped in front of Draco Malfoy who grinned as he opened it to reveal that it was full of sweets.

"For making Slytherin," Draco smirked.

But as Leila looked around, she noticed that all the Slytherins in her year had received something in the mail. She was the only one who didn't get anything; but then again, she really couldn't expect to get anything. The Dursleys would probably never send her anything, especially not with an owl. Other than that, Harry was the only one who might owl her something with Hedwig, but he too sat at the Gryffindor table with his hands empty. Leila looked to him to try to catch his eye, but he was too occupied with shovelling food in his mouth with Ron. Daphne looked to Leila and put a Chocolate Frog package in her hand.

"I—I think Mother forgot I can't stand these," Daphne faltered. "Do you like them?"

"The one time I tried them," Leila said with a shrug.

"Good," Daphne grinned. "Then Mother can't yell at me for not eating it."

After lunch, while the rest of the Slytherins headed back to the dungeon, Leila decided to venture to the library to get ahead on some of the homework she had. By the time the Slytherins had walked away, she figured out that she needed to take the moving staircases by herself. She knew that she had to go to the third floor and the only way to get there was up. Leila hesitantly jumped onto the first staircase and climbed it until she came to the landing at the top of it. One down. Two to go. Leila then looked up to decide her best course of action to get where she needed to go. She needed this next set of stairs to swing once more for the most direct way to the library. She waited for it to finish moving before she practically bolted up the stair, careful to jump over a step that was either missing or invisible. Two down. One to go. Leila looked up once more. There were three entrances to the third floor and one of them was forbidden; but then she noticed a sign pointing in the direction of the library which would mean she needed to use the current staircase. Leila hoped with all her might that it didn't start moving while she was running.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief when the staircase started moving after she was safely on the landing. She then followed the sign in the corridor for the library. When she opened the door to the library, Leila's eyes opened wide. She had never seen a place with so many books in her life before. They were even floating through the air back onto the shelves. She was also surprised to see so many students there, including the Granger girl; but Leila just ignored her and examined the shelves. This definitely wasn't the Dewey Decimal System she was used to. How was she ever going to find the books she needed? Leila then noticed a woman sitting at a desk with her own nose in a book. The nametag on the desk read: Madam Pince. She walked over to the woman and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me…" Leila began.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Madam Pince snapped.

"Sorry," Leila muttered.

After a moment the woman looked to Leila once more.

"I—I need a book," Leila said.

"First year?" Madam Pince said shaking her head. "I've told Dumbledore time and time again that first years need a class to be trained on using the library. They're always messing it up…"

"I was hoping you could help me find this one," Leila said showing Madam Pince a piece of parchment with a title she had written during Transfiguration.

"Top shelf," Madam Pince said pointing to a shelf.

"Thank you," Leila said as Madam Pince continued her rant on first years and the library.

Leila walked past students who were huddled at tables with their eyes practically glued to her. She tried to ignore them, but the fact that they noticed her caused a blush to creep on her cheeks. This made her walk faster causing to walk right into Neville Longbottom. All the parchment and books in his hands flew in the air and fell to the floor. The other students snickered at the scene as Neville apologized over and over again without even looking at her. It was as if he almost was scared of her. Leila bent down to help him, but he quickly snatched the book she was about to grab before he apologized once more, quite red in the face and stumbled away. Leila blew her hair out of her face before she continued to the shelf Madam Pince had pointed out to her. She walked down the aisle until she came to the place where the book was.

Leila examined its spot on the shelf, noting that it was quite beyond her reach. At first she tried to jump to get it, but that proved to be fruitless. Then she grabbed a low three-legged stool meant for sitting and studying, and she stood on top of it. Bother. She was still too short to reach the book. She then noticed a boy with brown hair, dressed in his House colours of yellow and black, who simply snapped at the book he wanted on the top shelf and the book came to him. Leila attempted the same thing, but nothing happened the book still didn't budge and it was still out of her reach. Leila groaned in frustration before she climbed up onto the narrow ledge of the bookcase which was a little higher up. She almost had her fingers around the spine of the book when she lost her footing. She screamed as she felt her body begin to tumble, but she never hit the ground. No, instead a pair of arms caught hold of her and gently set her on the ground before placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Leila looked to find the boy who had snapped at the book earlier kneeling in front of her with a finger over his mouth.

"What was that?" Madam Pince shrieked.

Leila didn't make a sound as she looked to the boy who looked over his shoulder to see if Madam Pince was coming.

"There is no screaming in the library," Madam Prince shouted.

The boy seemed to wait a few seconds before he removed his hand from Leila's mouth.

"I thought you were having troubles with that book," the boy grinned. "Looks like I was right."

"I was doing just fine, thank you very much," Leila responded.

"Is that so?" the boy chuckled.

"Fine, you saved me from my untimely death," Leila muttered which caused the boy to chuckle some more.

"Let me guess," the boy began. "A first year with homework for Professor McGonagall."

"How'd you know?" Leila questioned in surprise.

"That's about the only thing I could think of that would make a first year venture to the library on their first day," the boy smiled.

"You're brilliant," Leila commented.

"That and I did the same thing two years ago when I was a first year on my first day," the boy said. "I'm Cedric, by the way."

"Leila," Leila responded.

"I know," Cedric smiled. "Now how about that book?"

Leila nodded her head as Cedric helped her to her feet. She showed him which title she needed. He reached up for the book and snapped for it before it practically flew into his hands. Leila wanted to ask him how he did that; but she didn't want to make the situation anymore awkward than it already was nor did she want to annoy the boy. Cedric handed Leila the book and she shyly thanked him for both getting the book for her and for catching her earlier. Then without giving him a chance to say anything more that might embarrass her, she walked away from him to find a quiet corner to study. When she finished both her Transfiguration and Charms homework she successfully returned to the Slytherin dungeon and spent the rest of the night with her Housemates, purposely failing to mention her blunder in the library.

Day two of the school year started off much more smoothly than day one did. Leila was up before the rest of her roommates and while she waited for them to get up she read further into the textbooks of the classes she would have today, starting with Potions. That class could prove to be a double whammy with Snape and Granger, but she wouldn't know for sure until she got there. She wasn't sure that knowing that monkshood and wolfsbane were the same plant was going to help her at all today; but she had to start somewhere to get ahead of Granger. After the girls were ready for the day, they headed to the Great Hall together without waiting for boys, which Leila was thankful for. The less of Draco she had to deal with, the better. Leila tried a cereal called _Pixie Puffs_ which proved to be just as sugary as its Muggle counterpart. Today, the owls came at breakfast just as Pansy had thought. Several of the Slytherins in her year received a Daily Prophet but Leila was surprised when she too received a piece of mail from Harry's owl Hedwig. Leila looked over to Harry who also had a letter in his hand. The twins made eye contact and Leila shrugged at her brother before she opened her letter.

_Dear Leila,_

_I know you and Harry get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear about both of yours first week. Talk it over with Harry and send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Leila looked up to find Harry staring at her as if he was expecting an answer from her. She nodded her head yes and he did the same thing before he grabbed a quill from Ron to write something. Leila walked to class with Daphne, Flora, and Hestia. They were headed for History of Magic and Leila was shocked to see that a ghost was going to be teaching the class. Apparently the man had fallen asleep once and when he got up to go teach, he left his body behind. Leila shuddered at the thought as she took a seat at the horseshoe table beside Daphne. Ravenclaws started filing into the classroom as Binns droned on about something. The man didn't stop talking before starting the class, making the transition from nonsense to class material impossible to follow. Not only was Binns incredibly boring, but he also didn't have a clue as to who was in classes. He called Goyle "Mr. Boil" and Crabbe "Mr. Lobster." Probably the only entertaining part of the class. Despite this, the students in his class continued to furiously scribble some notes on the subject only not one of them was able to make sense of them later. Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike were glad when History of Magic was over. Leila walked with the Slytherins to their next class: Defence Against the Dark Arts. From what she could gather, most of the Slytherins were appalled to have to attend this class.

"Father says this class is going to be a joke," Draco drawled. "Says Quirrell's a nutter and can't tell the difference from a vampire and a bat."

"What about vampire bats?" Leila said timidly which caused the Slytherins to break-out into laughter that echoed down the corridors.

"Good one," Draco laughed as jabbed his elbow at Leila's arm.

"Maybe it's their animagus," Blaise smirked which caused more laughter.

After the contact, Leila pulled her arm away from him. The Muggle concept of vampires turning into bats was laughable to them, so it must not be something that actually happened. Except for the animagus thing Blaise mentioned. Leila had no idea what that meant; but she just put it on her mental to-do list of things to figure out. They were almost to the classroom when a strong smell of garlic began to fill the corridor. They all stopped just short of the classroom as Pansy started to gag.

"Don't tell me it's in there," Pansy groaned.

"I'm not saying a thing," Theo said as he looked at the classroom.

"Well, if you're not going to tell her; then I will," Blaise said. "It's in there."

"I told you not to tell me," Pansy whined.

"Which is exactly why I did," Blaise smirked.

Pansy rolled her eyes and punched at Blaise's arm.

"The sooner we go in the sooner it's over," Daphne commented.

"And the sooner I lose an hour of my life that I'll never get back," Draco responded.

"Daphne's right, Drakie," Pansy cooed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco groaned.

"On that note, I'd much rather go in than listen to this again," Leila said as she placed her hands over her ears.

"She does have a point," Theo added.

Blaise chuckled as Theo, Daphne, Leila, Flora, and Carrow walked into the classroom following close behind them. Once again, Draco was thwarted from getting a seat actually next to Leila. This classroom was quite large and as students began to pour into the classroom, it appeared that all the Houses had this class together. Leila noticed Harry sitting with Ron and some Gryffindor boy whose name she didn't know. Leila overheard some Hufflepuffs talking about the reason Quirrell's classroom reeked of garlic was because he was trying to ward off a vampire he had met in Romania who still on the hunt for him. Finally Professor Quirrell appeared timidly before them. He seemed to shake which caused some of the Slytherin boys to snigger.

"I—I—I'm P—p—p—pr—prof—professor Qu—qu—quirrell," the man stuttered which made some of the boys snicker harder.

"This ought to be fun," Draco smirked as he raised his hand.

"Y—yes, M—m—mr. M—M—Mal—Malfoy?" Professor Quirrell stammered.

"What's with the turban?" Draco questioned.

The class listened to Professor Quirrell falter to explain of how he came in possession of the turban. What Leila gathered from all the stuttering was that he had gotten it from some African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a zombie. While the Slytherins definitely didn't seem to buy that story from this joke of a man, it was the boy sitting beside Harry who beat them to it.

"M—Mr. F—Fi—Fin—Finnigan," Quirrell stuttered.

"How'd you fight him off?" Seamus Finnigan questioned.

Professor Quirrell didn't seem to have a vocal response. Instead, his face turned bright pink before he started to stammer on about the weather.

"His brain's partly cloudy," Draco muttered.

This caused a peal of laughter to erupt from the Slytherins, even Leila; but Professor Quirrell just seemed to ignore them.

"Maybe that's why he needs the turban," Leila added sarcastically.

Draco looked to Leila with a slight look of shock, before Blaise added in a jab of his own.

"Not that it's helping any," Blaise jabbed.

By this point, Professor Quirrell's face was red as he faced the Slytherins with a flustered expression, but because he couldn't properly articulate what he wanted to say the man lost control of the classroom. It got so bad that he had to dismiss class fifteen minutes early. All the students were glad for this reprieve from the class; the only downfall was that Quirrell still assigned them a reading for next time. The Slytherins slowly walked toward their last class Double Potions which they were going to have with the Gryffindors.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Theo chuckled.

"He's still a complete nutter," Draco added. "He's full of it."

"Full of what exactly?" Blaise snickered.

"Garlic," Leila muttered which caused the boys to laugh even harder.

Leila didn't even realize that she was no longer walking with the girls who were trailing slightly behind her. She also missed the slightly frustrated glances from Pansy Parkinson that were directed at her. Instead, she was rather impressed that she could make the boys laugh. The only other person she ever really made laugh was Harry, but she just assumed it was because he was being nice. As much as she hated to say it, she sort of liked getting the attention.

"I like her," Blaise laughed as he pointed at Leila which made her blush.

"So do I, which is why I'm stealing her away from the likes of you lot," Daphne grinned as she looped her arm through Leila's and quickened their pace.

Leila couldn't help but chuckle. They actually liked her and she didn't have Dudley to bully them into thinking otherwise. In fact, she was quite sure that _they_ would bully _him_if she only asked. They arrived to the Potions classroom early only to find Hermione Granger already sitting there with her book out and her nose in it. The Slytherins stood in the doorway and peered inside.

"I swear she's everywhere," Leila groaned.

"She shouldn't even be here," Draco added. "Hogwarts should be more selective, like Durmstrang. They don't allow her kind."

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Theo muttered. "Might as well go in."

"Just don't sit anywhere near her," Pansy added from the back of the group.

Draco seemed to sling back and allow Leila and Daphne to walk in front of him. The girls sat down at one of the long tables and Draco managed to force his way into sitting directly to the right of Leila. Leila looked at him and sighed before she shook her head and turned to talk to Daphne. As the girls talked, Pansy sullenly stood behind them with her arms folded across her chest and narrowed her eyes at Leila, whose attention Draco was trying to get as he poked at her arm with one of his quills despite her attempting to ignore him.

"Draco," Pansy whined.

Draco didn't respond because Leila finally turned toward him and snatched his quill away from him.

"Draco," Pansy whined again.

"What?" Draco asked as he tried to snatch his quill from Leila's hand.

"You said I could sit by you," Pansy stated.

"Maybe next time," Draco said with a shrug rather distractedly as Leila threw his quill to the floor.

Pansy pointed her nose in the air and moved to the row behind them. She definitely wasn't happy with the turn of events. Leila was thankful when Professor Snape billowed into the classroom because Draco immediately stopped annoying her to focus. Professor Snape's every move seemed to be very calculated and yet to her, it seemed his gaze avoided her general direction.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." Snape began as he nodded at Draco. "Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Snape stopped suddenly before he looked over to Harry who was writing furiously. Leila looked to Snape unsure of what he was going to do next.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry who just continued to write. Harry was completely oblivious to what was going on as the class stared at him and Snape glared at him. Granger, who sat beside him kept making faces to get him to notice, but even that didn't work.

"Harry," Leila hissed.

Harry looked over to Leila who nodded her head in Snape's direction. Harry then set his quill down and looked directly at Snape. The loathing look he was giving Harry was far more terrifying than any look he had given her so far. She had to admit that even she was scared for Harry.

"Mr. Potter…our new celebrity," Snape drawled. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

By this point, Snape was leaning over the desk where Harry sat, practically towering directly over him. Harry looked to Ron for help as Hermione Granger's hand shot straight up in the air. Leila wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't want to look away from her brother. After a few moments of silence, Professor Snape gave Harry an "I'm waiting" look. Harry looked to Ron once more who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered.

Snape sneered at Harry.

"Tut—tut, clearly fame isn't everything," Snape drawled before sharply turning his eyes to Leila. "And what of our other so-called, celebrity? Is she as dunderheaded as her brother?"

Leila's mouth gaped open for a second before her sense of self-preservation came over her.

"I'm sorry sir, can you repeat the question?" Leila asked timidly.

Snape repeated his question, careful to enunciate every syllable. Leila felt like he was mocking her with every word that flowed from his mouth, which didn't help matters because she still didn't know the answer. Just as Leila was about to answer that she also didn't know, Draco slid a piece of parchment over to her with the words _Draught of Living Death_ written on it. The parchment was blocked from Professor Snape's line of sight by her textbook. Leila took a deep breath before she looked over to Draco who nodded to her. She then looked back to her brother before she looked up to Professor Snape not quite sure how to proceed.

"Miss Potter?" Snape drawled.

"Erm-Draught of Living Death, sir," Leila answered.

Leila could feel her cheeks practically start on fire. She was careful to avoid Draco's smirk and Harry's incredulous look. She must have answered correctly because Hermione Granger's hand went down but Leila just kept focused on Professor Snape who narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before something similar to a smile, but not quite, spread across his face. Leila pulled at the collar of her shirt nervously as Snape took a few steps closer to Leila but still within arms-reach of Harry. He glanced at Leila before sharply turning toward Harry once more.

"Let's try again, Mr. Potter," Snape started again. "Tell me, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Leila knew that Harry didn't have a clue to this one either. Once again, Hermione Granger's hand shot-up into the air. Draco and his friend seemed to laugh at Harry's expense, but Draco still had time to scrawl the words _goat's stomach_ on the same parchment as the previous answer before Harry gave-up.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape drawled before turning once more to Leila. "Let's see if Miss Potter was just having some beginner's luck."

Draco flashed her the piece of parchment once more, but she already remembered what was scrawled on it. No, right now she was torn between getting on Snape's somewhat decent side or completely embarrassing her brother. She wasn't exactly sure which road she wanted to take. Leila looked to Harry only to see Hermione Granger's hand still raised high, practically falling off her stool because she was waving her arm so vigorously.

"A goat's stomach," Leila whispered.

"What was that?" Snape hissed.

"A goat's stomach," Leila repeated louder.

"Well, well, Potter, your sister is two for two while you're zero for two," Snape hissed. "Perhaps the third time is the charm for the _Boy-Who-Lived._What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Leila tried to mouth the words "same thing" to Harry, but Draco was the only one who saw her and he knew that he didn't need to feed her the answer.

"I don't know," Harry responded quickly before looking to Granger whose arm was practically quivering in anticipation. "I think Hermione does, so why don't you try her?"

Several of the Gryffindors snickered which did not please Snape.

"Or perhaps Potter, if you were smart enough, you should have looked to your sister who was mouthing you the correct answer," Snape sneered.

Leila's hands flung over her mouth. She desperately hoped that Snape wasn't on a roll and was now going to come after her too. She didn't know if she could handle that, even if she was trying to help her brother…which was technically cheating. But Snape just continued to drawl on.

"For you and that thick head of yours, Potter, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite," Snape continued. "Well, why aren't you all copying down this and what Miss Potter told you?"

The class, except for Leila, Draco, and Hermione began to rummage through their book bags for parchment and a quill. Snape turned his back toward them as the class began to put quill to parchment on the information that was just given. Leila could see Harry with his face red and purposely avoiding looking at her. She buried her head in her arms that were rested on the table.

"Five points to Slytherin for Miss Potter outsmarting her dunderheaded brother who lost a point for Gryffindor due to his cheek," Snape drawled.

Leila raised her head and looked to Snape with her mouth agape. Draco elbowed her and winked at her before he crumpled the piece of parchment and tossed it into his book bag. Leila wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic that Snape didn't completely hate her or to be ashamed of herself that she resorted to measures of needing Draco Malfoy to get what she wanted. But Leila couldn't dwell on her feelings long because Snape assigned them partners for the next activity of brewing a simple potion to cure boils and he paired her with Draco. Did he know that she had simply read Draco's answers? Draco gathered all of the ingredients they would need and placed them on the table before them.

"I've made this one with Mother before," Draco said. "But you can just read the instructions and I'll make it."

"I'm capable of doing more than that," Leila argued.

"Is that so?" Draco asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes," Leila responded. "Just because I wasn't raised around this stuff doesn't make me a complete idiot. I know how to follow instructions and…"

"Fine, you can weigh the nettles," Draco said with a shrug.

"I'm a quick learner and just because you…" Leila began. "Wait, what'd you say? Did you just say that I could…"

"Weigh the nettles before I do it for you," Draco repeated with a smirk.

Leila placed the nettles on the scale before she set the appropriate amount beside Draco who was crushing the snake fangs. He switched to stewing horned slugs before he tried to talk to Leila once more.

"You're welcome by the way," Draco said.

"For what?" Leila asked as she moved to the next step.

"For the answers," Draco responded. "I was surprised you actually knew the last one."

"How about you quit being a prat and shut up?" Leila retorted.

Draco chuckled to himself as Professor Snape came up to them. Snape called the attention of the entire class on them pointing out the great work Malfoy was doing on stewing his horned slugs and what a good team he and Leila made. Leila felt that this comment referred to more than just the current potion they were making. No, this comment made her almost positive that he knew she had gotten her answers from Draco and instead of calling her out on it, he was putting her on a pedestal and quietly humiliating her. Leila lowered her head onto her desk, afraid of what Harry's glance toward her would say…not to mention the daggers Pansy was now shooting at her. But the gloating was cut short Longbottom managed to have disastrous results with his attempt at the potion with Seamus. Leila raised her head when Neville's screams erupted in the air and the potion began to spill across the floor. Everyone took cover by climbing on top of their stools.

Snape vanished the potion before yelling at Seamus to bring Neville to the hospital wing; but that wasn't the end of Snape's anger. No, he then turned to yell at Harry. Yelling at Harry made no sense whatsoever, but he did which caused Gryffindor to lost another point. Leila could tell that Harry wanted to argue with him; but she saw Ron kick Harry to shut him up. When the class period finally finished, Leila ran to catch-up with her brother, but he kept walking away with Ron. She called after him. He stopped and turned to look at her when Daphne called for her to head down to the Slytherin dungeon with them. Harry looked once more to his sister and shook his head before he continued to walk away. Leila groaned. Why was it that when things seemed to be getting better that they just ended up more complicated?

**Author's note: Thanks again for such a great response to my story after my absence. I hope that you're all enjoying getting to see Leila like this. It's been really fun to write her like this. Also, as a heads-up, I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks starting this weekend and I'm not one hundred percent sure I'll be able to update during those two weeks. I will try my best, but honestly I have no idea what my internet connections will look like. So, please be patient. :) Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed/read/followed/favourited. I really appreciate it!**

**HinnyShipper:** Yeah, that's a change, isn't it? Haha. Well, like they say, Slytherins do protect their own and the Pansy hate is definitely coming. Right now, Leila's just trying to ignore Pansy's little digs toward her because like Theo said last chapter, they're going to be in the same House for seven years, so she's "attempting" to not get on anyones bad side. But she already has a strong dislike for Draco, although she does know that he could be useful, despite being incredibly annoying. A complicated relationship. Haha. It's so much fun to write them being eleven. They have more of an innocence to them which is fun. And well, Pansy is going to be Pansy as we know. Leila will catch on sooner or later. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!

**Ashweeypy:** Awww…yes making them eleven is really fun to write! I hope that my fanfiction didn't distract you too much from your Chinese exam. Yes, the Slytherins have definitely heard their share about Leila without meeting her from Draco. And I wanted to give Draco a moment that showed early on that first impressions are always correct, although, he's not going to learn from that quite yet. Yeah, Hermione can be incredibly annoying but she was that way in the first book at this point anyway. That somewhat changed when Ron and Harry became friends with her, but we both know that it's going to take Leila longer to warm up to her. And the Daphne thing made it that much harder to write sixth year because I knew a lot of their background, which the reader may not have gotten since I started during sixth year. Anywoo, thanks for taking the time to read and review! Love ya!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the interaction with Draco!

**Starlight:** Thanks so much for the compliments, I truly do appreciate it. I'm glad that you like Leila. She's definitely going to be in for a difficult year with her brother. Yeah, Leila and Draco do have their moments and you're right, it will take time; but I can't wait until they're together either! I'm not planning on abandoning this story. I've actually gotten a lot written already (I will be gone for like 2 weeks though so the next update might take a little longer) Oh, there definitely will be forbidden romance between them. Thanks so much for taking the time to review my story!

**RoseGranger:** Awww thanks friend! Yes, she did find out who Draco was! And Blaise was going to say Malfoy! You caught that! You're also right about Draco talking about her before Hogwarts! So you can see how that's slowly going to start building up. Especially with Pansy fancying him, but he fancies Leila. Complicated! Yes, Harry is slowly going to distance himself now and be a pain in the arse. Which is sad, but ultimately it's what the story needs for the storylines to work properly. I wish Hogwarts was real sometimes too! It would just be so awesome to be there. I mean, sure bad things do happen, but overall…I think it would be great! Thanks for taking the time to review and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, hope this one is great too. Thanks for the smiley advice :) Love ya!

**Badwolfdoesthedrunkgiraffe**: First of all, you have no idea how many times it took me to spell your name right. Haha. Thanks for taking the time to review! I can see what you're saying about having her in Gryffindor, but I hope the more you read the more you'll see why I put her in Slytherin! I'm glad that you like her relationship with Draco…so far. It's definitely been fun to write!

**TheOutcast4:** I'm glad that you like Daphne! She's going to be very helpful to Leila. And boys will be boys. Which at times stinks!

**Midnight Shadows:** Hello! And I updated again! I hope my story isn't taking up too much of your life, although I do appreciate that you're enjoying it so much! Leila is feisty, but keep in mind now that Leila's at Hogwarts, she's going to have a bit more of a shell because she's not in too familiar of an environment, but she will still be Leila. Yes, Draco and Leila are definitely going to be fun as they get older! Leila's pretty great at coming up with one-liners. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Guest (1):** Why does Harry have to be such a git? Because he's a protective older brother who is stubborn, but you already seemed to answer your own question. Yes, Harry and Draco fighting over Leila is fun to write. Yes, Pansy clings to him already in first year, which annoys him, but Pansy doesn't want to lose him to Leila…although we know how that ends up. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**QueenFreckles:** Awww…I'm sorry it took you so long to find them. I'm glad that you did though! I'm flattered that my stories are still in your head and that you like them. I really appreciate it. Am I an author in "real-life?" No, I am not. I wish I was. I'm at the point in my life where it would be my dream job, but it's not something I'm pursuing. Thanks for taking the time to review!

** .x23:** I'm flattered that you like Leila. I originally wanted to add a character who didn't just steal all the great lines. I wanted her to actually meld with the storylines and hence we get Leila. Yes, her and Draco…well, that will take some time to build, but they will have their moments. And Harry will be Harry! Thanks for taking the time to review my little story!

**StrawberryObsession:** I'm glad that my story has kept your interest so far and thanks for taking the time to review! Snape's relationship with Leila is going to be complicated…to say the least. He will clearly have a soft spot for Leila, but whether or not he shows it will be the question. Yes, Draco does take a lot of notice toward Leila and your questions about Draco and Narcissa will be answered…eventually. I know that's a cop-out answer, but if you're really that curious I have two stories about Leila's later years written, (which aren't that well written…seeing as they were when I first started writing) Now some things will change from that, but most things will stay the same. Hermione does need a good humbling, I agree and Leila would be the perfect person to do that!


	8. Year 1: Mr Longbottom Flies

Leila had made it through her first week and most of her second week somewhat drudgingly. While school and Slytherin things were going well, things with Harry were not. Leila and Harry seemed to avoid each other rather than confront the predicament they were in and fix it. At times, Leila wanted desperately to explain things to her brother but it seemed like every time she worked up the courage to talk to him about it, he either walked away from her or she backed out. But there were other times that she couldn't help but want her brother to stop being an idiot and come to his senses. She was trying to survive in this new environment just as much as he was. But alas, both twins could be quite stubborn. In fact, this was the longest the Potter twins had gone without speaking to each other: one whole week.

Leila even avoided going to Hagrid's for tea as she had promised because she knew her brother was going to be there. Instead, she went for a walk on the grounds with Daphne, who was already the best friend she had ever had, not that she had been given many chances for friendship. So while the girls were walking the grounds, they happened to stroll near Hagrid's hut but this only put more strain on Leila and Harry's relationship because it seemed like Harry had no problem replacing her with Ron, whom he had taken to Hagrid's with him. Leila had never been so mad at her brother before. Not even the times he had gotten them confined to their cupboard for weeks on end. She even allowed Draco Malfoy to irritate her brother; despite how much it irked her, because she hoped that if Malfoy irritated him enough then he'd be forced to come to her. But still, Harry kept his distance aside from glances her direction which weren't exactly pleasant ones.

When Leila and Daphne meandered back to the Slytherin common room one afternoon, they found the Slytherins in their year abuzz surrounding the board where Snape put notices. Both girls looked to each other curiously as they tried to push through the crowd. Apparently, they were going to start flying lessons with the Gryffindors the next day: Thursday, much to their dismay. Leila groaned: yet another class to avoid her brother's dirty glances or to put up with know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"I've been flying since before I could even walk," Draco Malfoy boasted. "I don't see why I have to take this ridiculous class."

"Especially with _them_," Pansy added.

"It's a shame they don't allow first years on the House teams," Draco continued.

"Please, no talk of Quidditch," Daphne groaned as she covered her ears with her hands. "You boys absolutely bored me to death this summer with your talks of it."

Leila looked confusedly as the other Slytherins only seemed to laugh before continuing to grown in enthusiasm about this so-called Quidditch.

"What exactly is Quidditch?" Leila whispered only for Daphne to hear…or so she thought.

"Potter doesn't know what Quidditch is!" Pansy squealed with laughter.

Leila's face grew red with embarrassment as everyone but Daphne seemed to be laughing at her. She looked to the ground before looking up to Daphne who sighed before she looped her arm through Leila's. The girls then walked back to their dormitory for bit before dinner. When Leila got to their dormitory, she practically ran to her pile of books and began scouring them for anything on Quidditch, but none of her textbooks seemed to have anything on Quidditch in the indexes, except for her History of Magic textbook. But even that only mentioned that the Quidditch World Cup was an event that brought witches and wizards from all over the world together for a somewhat united cause. Leila groaned and pushed over the pile of textbooks she had neatly stacked on the floor beside her.

"You might want to borrow _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from the library," Daphne said. "Or ask Draco. I'm sure he's read it cover to cover several times. Not to mention that his father takes him to matches all the time."

"I am not asking Malfoy," Leila groaned. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm the last person you want to ask," Daphne responded with a chuckle. "I hate the sport."

"But you have to know something," Leila continued. "Just tell me what you do know…please?"

"Well…" Daphne began. "It's just people flying on brooms trying to throw a ball through some hoops. Pretty boring if you ask me, especially when matches can go on for days if the bloody Snitch isn't caught."

"Snitch?" Leila asked.

"That's all I'm saying on the subject because I'm boring myself just talking about it," Daphne said. "But I'm sure Draco would be more than happy to talk to you about it."

"He'd be ecstatic," Leila said rolling her eyes. "Which is exactly why I'm not going to do it."

"I still don't understand what you have against Draco," Daphne said.

"He's an annoying little git, that's what," Leila responded.

"Yet, you let him bully your brother around," Daphne said shaking her head.

"It's for Harry's own good," Leila said. "He's being a git too."

The next morning at breakfast, the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were talking about their upcoming flying lessons. Draco Malfoy was proving to be especially annoying that morning in his attempts to impress Leila with his prior flying experiences. He droned on and on about almost hitting some Muggle flying objects, which Leila could care less about; but Pansy seemed tuned in to his every word. Leila was pretty sure the other girl had already heard all these stories before, yet she acted like it was the first time from her fits of giggles. Leila turned away from Malfoy with a roll of her eyes and looked to the Gryffindor table and spotted her brother. Leila made eye contact with her brother for a brief moment before he looked away and pretended to look engrossed in a conversation with Ron, Dean Thomas, and Neville. Leila shook her head and sighed only to have Malfoy poke her arm with his finger.

"Leila, you aren't listening to a word I'm saying," Draco said.

"That's the point," Leila muttered.

"I was just about to tell you about…" Draco began.

"Why don't you go bother my brother or something," Leila said sarcastically.

"Well, since I have your blessing…" Draco smirked.

Leila cringed at Malfoy's response to her sarcasm. She hadn't actually meant for him to go bother Harry. If Harry found out that she had purposely set Malfoy on him…well, let's just say that things probably wouldn't be getting better anytime soon because Harry absolutely loathed Malfoy, probably even more than he hated Dudley. Leila watched as Malfoy smacked Crabbe and Goyle to follow him over to the Gryffindor table. They started walking away and Leila practically jumped off the bench she was sitting on and started running after them, hoping that Harry wasn't watching them. When she caught up to them at the end of the Slytherin table, Leila yanked Draco by his arm. He turned around and looked at her with somewhat of a surprised look on his face, but he quickly masked it with a rather amused look.

"Want to come along?" Draco asked.

"I didn't mean for you to actually go over there," Leila hissed at Draco.

"I think you do want me to go over there," Draco said as he took a few steps closer to Leila.

"No, I don't," Leila stated.

"Say I don't go over there…" Draco started. "What do I get in return?"

"From me? Nothing," Leila scoffed.

"Then I don't really have a reason to not go over there," Draco smirked.

Draco turned his back to her and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Leila watched as Malfoy swaggered with his cronies over to the Gryffindor table. She looked over as they drew closer and closer to Harry, but Leila couldn't bring herself to watch. Instead, she practically ran from the Great Hall and began to pace in the corridor muttering to herself.

"He's going to kill me. He's so going to kill me," Leila muttered over and over.

She was in the middle of her pacing when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Please don't kill me!" Leila pleaded without turning around. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I really didn't. It just…"

"We were just going to say 'hi-ya Leila', but now you've got me curious," a voice came from behind her.

"Me too," another voice chimed in.

Leila whipped around on her heel to see Fred and George Weasley standing behind her. She eyed them cautiously before taking a step back. She hadn't spoken to Fred or George since she had met them but that didn't mean she hadn't heard about them. The tough part was figuring out how much of the rumours around Hogwarts were true about them. She didn't want Fred and George on her bad side. After being at Hogwarts for only two weeks, she already knew that Fred and George were notorious at Hogwarts and that one didn't want to cross them. Leila bit her lip nervously.

"Cat got your tongue?" George asked.

"Probably a snake," Fred quipped.

"I—I you're actually talking to me?" Leila questioned.

"Dunno, Fred are we talking to her?" George asked.

"Last I knew, unless something happened," Fred said. "Something happen George?"

"My memory's a bit hazy," George said. "There might have been something…just can't place a finger on it."

"I know what you mean," Fred continued. "Are you still Leila Potter?"

"Y-yes," Leila said.

"And are you evil now that you're a snake?" George asked.

"N—no, Leila said barely above a whisper. "I—I"

"Then whatever it was must not be more important finding out who's going to try to kill you this time," Fred said. "Now that that's settled, what's going on here?"

Leila looked to the twins before she motioned for them to follow her. She turned around and tip-toed to peek into the Great Hall from behind the massive doors. Fred and George also looked in over Leila's head. Leila gulped at the sight of Malfoy angering the Gryffindors. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she saw Draco with some spherical object in his hand and Harry and Ron arguing with him. Leila looked up to the twins timidly who were watching the scene playing out in the Great Hall.

"That's what," Leila whispered.

"You did that?" George asked.

"Maybe you are evil after all," Fred commented.

"But I didn't mean to do it," Leila groaned. "Malfoy was just being annoying…and I wanted him to leave me alone…and I was just looking at Harry…and it just sort of popped out."

"What popped out?" Fred asked.

"I _may_ have told him to go bother Harry, but I didn't mean to," Leila rushed. "I tried to stop him…"

"But apparently, that didn't work," George added.

"Clearly," Leila whispered. "And now Harry's going to kill me."

"Don't worry about him, Georgie and I will keep him occupied until you two are ready to kiss and make nice," Fred said.

"Ew! That's disgusting! There's no way I'm kissing him!" Leila shrieked.

"Which one is she referring to?" George grinned.

"Either," Leila muttered as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Good to know," Fred said with a shake of his head. "You," he continued, pointing to Leila. "Run along and do your Slytherin stuff. George, we've got a situation to handle."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Leila muttered.

"I'd go if I were you," George said. "He's coming this way."

"Which one?" Leila asked.

"Does it really matter?" Fred asked.

Leila shook her head "no" before she took off in a sprint for the grand staircase. By the time she reached the door to the classroom, she reached for her book bag to pull out her essay when she realized that she had left her bag in the Great Hall. She poked her head into the classroom and noticed that only Professor Quirrell. Hermione Granger wasn't even in class yet; however, the know-it-all rounded the corner and was walking straight to the classroom door. Only, the girl didn't see Leila because she was too busy with her nose stuck in a book while she read. Leila bit her lip in frustration. Should she got back and get her bag or feel the satisfaction of besting Hermione Granger at something? By the time she got to the Great Hall and back, she would be late and would make a scene. Besides, who knew the next time she would be able to beat Granger at something. Leila stepped into the classroom fully prepared to take whatever consequence Quirrell was going to hand her just to see the look on Granger's face.

Professor Quirrell didn't even seem to notice her presence, so she took Hermione Granger's usual seat in the classroom and waited for her to walk in. Leila smirked as Granger entered the room about to say something, but stopped short when she saw Leila sitting there in her spot. Granger appeared flustered for a moment as the book she was holding fell to the floor. Leila chuckled as Granger bent down to pick up her book before she walked over to the desk.

"That's my seat," Granger said.

"I don't see your name on it," Leila responded.

"You know that I sit here," Granger continued.

"We don't have assigned seats for this class nor do I see your things here," Leila retorted.

"I don't see yours either," Granger shot back.

"So…I'm here and that's all that matters," Leila furthered.

"We'll see about that," Granger said.

Granger pulled out her assignment which was rolled into a scroll and tied neatly with twine. With her assignment in hand, Granger walked right for Professor Quirrell's desk before clearing her throat to get his attention. She asked the professor where he would like their essays that were to be handed in as soon as they entered the classroom.

"Don't forget Leila's," Granger told Professor Quirrell.

Professor Quirrell turned toward her and asked for her essay as Granger faked a sweet smile in her direction.

"Damn her," Leila muttered.

"M-Miss P-Potter, your es-essay," Quirrell said.

"Funny story…" Leila started.

"I-I've been t-teaching l—long e-enough to know a funny story c-concerning s-school work when I h-hear one and I-I've yet to hear o-one," Quirrell said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well, this one…" Leila began.

"C-come t-to my desk Miss P-Potter," Quirrell commanded.

Granger smiled sweetly beside her as Leila reluctantly stood up and walked to Professor Quirrell's desk. Leila didn't even have to turn back to know that Granger had taken her desk back. Leila slowly exhaled as she drew closer to the desk. You think for being terrified of everything he'd be a little less demanding when it came to essays.

"Y-your es-essay," Quirrell said.

"You see sir…" Leila began.

"Y-you d—d-didn't wr—write the thing-ng did-d you?" Quirrell questioned.

"No, I did, I swear it," Leila pleaded. "It's just that I…"

"Forgot her bag in the Great Hall," a voice said from the door.

"Please don't be who I think it is," Leila muttered.

Leila turned to see a flash of platinum blonde hair and groaned. She could even swear that she heard Hermione Granger groan from behind her. That was probably the only thing even slightly good about the situation was that Granger didn't get her way.

"But thankfully I noticed and grabbed it for her," Malfoy said.

"H-her s-saviour, M—Mr. M—Mal-Malfoy" Quirrell said which caused Draco to smirk at her.

Draco held her book bag out to her which Leila snatched from his grasp. She dug in her bag and pulled out her parchment with her assignment on it and set it carefully on top of Granger's essay. Leila turned to walk away when Quirrell cleared his throat. Leila turned to look at him with a sigh.

"W-well ar-aren't you going to th-thank the p-poor b-boy?" Quirrell asked

"Not unless I have to," Leila retorted.

Leila then flipped her hair and walked away from the front of the classroom toward her usual seat in the back. Thankfully, Quirrell got spooked by something or another that he didn't make Leila thank Draco. But Leila did hear Draco's footsteps draw closer to hers. She stood at the back of the classroom waiting for him to sit down, but he didn't. Instead he stopped beside her.

"How many times is it that I've saved your arse now?" Draco asked.

"You probably know since you seem to be keeping track," Leila said.

"You seem to need me an awful lot, Potter," Draco said.

"I don't need you," Leila hissed. "You just seem to like putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"But ask yourself, where would you be if I didn't?" Draco questioned.

Leila rolled her eyes and slumped onto the end of the bench, keeping her body quite rigid so that Draco couldn't sit beside her. But Draco practically sat on top of her and moved her over of his own accord. She rolled her eyes as Draco sat beside her with a smirk on his face, trapping her.

"Daphne tells me that you want to know about Quidditch," Draco said. "I'm probably the best one to ask. Father…"

"You're the last person I would ever ask," Leila hissed.

"What about your brother?" Draco smirked. "I know you're not talking to him. Besides, it's not like he knows anything anyways."

"Yes, I'd much rather ask him because then at least I know you wouldn't be anywhere near me," Leila retorted.

The look on Draco's face was easily read: challenge accepted. Leila couldn't understand this boy's desire to be her constant companion and yet constantly annoy her. He had his moments where he proved to be decent; but for the most part Draco Malfoy was an annoying prat whom she couldn't wait to be rid of. Too bad she was stuck in the same House with him for the next seven years. But at least she'd be free of him during her summers. Leila debated keeping a calendar counting down the days until she'd be rid of him when the rest of the class. But her idea was soon lost when the rest of the class began to file into the classroom and Quirrell began his stutter of a lecture.

Leila was quite thankful that Draco didn't annoy her much more during the day, well, at least not until Flying practice. Three-thirty finally rolled around and the Slytherins headed the specified grounds together. Draco once again, trying to impress Leila, was boasting about his flying skills before he started complaining about the state of the school's brooms and how it was a monstrosity that first years weren't allowed their own brooms. Leila was slightly terrified. Despite her many fears, heights wasn't one of them. Making a complete fool of herself on the other hand was. She especially didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Hermione Granger. Leila wrung her hands nervously as she stood beside Daphne on the grass waiting for their instructor to show. She saw her brother glance in her direction before he returned to his conversation with Ron. Suddenly, it seemed out of nowhere their instructor Madam Hooch appeared. The woman had short grey hair and eyes of a hawk.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson first years," Madam Hooch said. "Now what are you all waiting for? Stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

After Madam Hooch barked her last orders, the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors scrambled to their places. Leila was between Daphne and Theodore Nott with Harry directly across from her. Leila watched Harry look down at his broom and couldn't help but smile. Malfoy was right about one thing: these brooms were terrible. Leila didn't know a thing about brooms, but just by looking at them one could tell that they were old and worn. Something that Malfoy complained about loudly. Madam Hooch walked down the aisle between the Slytherins and Gryffindors before she gave her next command.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up.'"

Shouts of the word 'up' echoed across the land. But to everyone's surprise Harry's broom went right into his hand. His was the only one that actually worked. Malfoy's managed to get halfway off the ground before falling. Everyone else's just seemed to roll around a bit, well, everyone but Neville Longbottom's. His broom stayed put. That was probably a good thing too. Leila repeated her command once more and nothing happened. She looked to her brother who seemed to smile, still being the only one with the broom in his hand that was until Malfoy's broom flew right into his hands. The third time Leila concentrated really hard before she gave the command and the broom shot right into her hand. Leila grinned to her brother. They were the only ones with brooms in their hands, well, if one didn't count Malfoy. But Leila soon dropped hers because she was laughing too hard from watching Ron Weasley's broom fly up and nailed him straight in the face. Most everyone managed to hold onto their broom. All except for two people: Neville, which was no surprise, and Hermione Granger. Leila almost couldn't help gloating that there actually was something the girl failed miserably at.

Neville and Granger both had to pick their brooms of the ground so that Madam Hooch could continue and teach them how to mount their brooms. Leila couldn't help but smile and look to her brother who was also smiling when Madam Hooch told Draco he had been mounting his broom wrong for years. For the first time in a week, Harry actually smiled back at her. It was only a quick one because then Ron told Harry that Draco deserved it for being a right foul git, but it was a start. Madam Hooch then gave them specific instructions for their next task: actually to hover on the broom. The first years all had their brooms mounted when Madam Hooch gave her countdown. She was almost to three when Longbottom got all nervous and pushed off hard before the command. Clearly Longbottom had no idea what he was doing because Madam Hooch told him to come back safely to the ground but he only seemed to rise higher.

"Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch said sternly. "Mr. Longbottom."

Leila looked over to see the Slytherin boys laughing hysterically at Longbottom's terrified expression. Suddenly, the poor boy's broom took off like a rocket, zooming higher and higher in the air. Longbottom shrieked like a little girl and closed his eyes as his broom moved higher and higher. Madam Hooch still continued to yell for the boy to get a proper hold of his broom, but to no avail. Longbottom's broom started to swerve and barrel-roll through the air headed straight for the stone wall of the castle. The Slytherins continued to laugh at Longbottom's show while the Gryffindors watched in fear. Leila could swear she heard Hermione Granger mutter something about losing House Points because of this. While Leila had no personal draw to Longbottom, she just hoped that he didn't get seriously hurt. She closed her eyes and cringed as Longbottom's broom smashed into the wall. She kept her eyes away from the scene, but it didn't stop the gasps from erupting after every thud of his broom scraping against the wall. Leila just hoped that Longbottom wasn't flattened but when his screams erupted once more, she knew that he was at least alive.

The screams of the first years began to echo through the courtyard, mingling with Longbottom's screams and Madam Hooch's shouts. Leila heard Daphne gasp her name, so she opened her eyes. They widened as she saw Longbottom zooming straight for her. Something inside of her froze. She couldn't bring her body to move as the rogue broom with a boy astride inched closer to her. But then she felt a body crash against hers and soon she was screaming as her body crashed hard against the ground. As she breathed hard she looked up to see Theodore Nott rolling over onto his back on the grass beside her as Longbottom cut through the first year crowd. Leila looked to Theo with her mouth gaping open, unsure of what to say.

"You're welcome," Theo groaned.

"Y—yeah, th—thanks," Leila whispered.

There was a tug at Leila's arm. She looked up to find Draco Malfoy practically pulling her to her feet.

"C'mon, you don't want to miss this," Draco said.

Leila tried to turn around to look to make sure Theo was getting up all right, but Malfoy dragged her away from him. They stopped short to see Longbottom hanging high in the air with his cloak wrapped around the sword of a statue. Malfoy pointed up and laughed as Leila tried to push his hand off her.

"Let go," Leila hissed.

But Malfoy didn't look at her, he just held tightly on to her arm. Leila groaned in frustration until a shrill sound echoed through the air. Leila looked up once more, but Longbottom was no longer hanging but tumbling to his death. Leila gasped along with the rest of her class. While she was practically in shock over the Longbottom situation, she couldn't help but be thankful that Madam Hooch pushed her and Malfoy apart as the older woman darted through the crowd of first years over to Longbottom. Leila took that as her cue to move over to where Daphne stood with the other first year Slytherin girls. Longbottom was now whimpering as Madam Hooch declared his wrist to be broken. The woman helped Longbottom to his feet and ushered him a few steps before she turned to the rest of the class.

"You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can even say 'Quidditch.'"

With tears streaming down his face, Longbottom hobbled away with Madam Hooch back toward the castle. Pansy snickered as Longbottom passed by them. Leila saw Malfoy squeeze something and then look to her with a glint in his eye. He squeezed a glass orb before he pushed through Crabbe and Goyle to parade in front of the Gryffindors. Malfoy tossed the orb in the air and easily caught it. Leila could see the anger beginning to spread through the Gryffindors as Malfoy tossed the object once more directly in front of Harry. It was obvious Harry was holding back his emotions despite the clear distaste for Malfoy written over his face.

"Maybe if the fat lub had given this a squeeze, he'd remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy chuckled.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"To you? No," Malfoy scoffed. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout on the roof?"

Malfoy tossed the orb once more and Harry attempted to snatch it from him, but Malfoy smirked as he quickly caught it before Harry. Harry lunged to grab the object from Malfoy, but Malfoy was on his broom which was already beginning to steadily rise in the air. Despite Madam Hooch criticizing Malfoy's mounting techniques, the boy hadn't been lying when he said that he could fly. The boy was actually good at flying and looked almost as comfortable in the air as he did on the ground. As Malfoy hovered many feet in the air above them, he taunted Harry. And of course, Harry being Harry easily gave-in to the boy's taunts. Harry had his broom mounted broom, but Leila moved to intervene as Hermione Granger started yelling at him. Leila rolled her eyes as she yanked Harry's arm as he hovered slightly above the ground.

"Stay out of this, Granger," Leila hissed.

"He's going to lose us points," Granger said stiffly.

"Harry, stop being an idiot," Leila said as she ignored Granger's comment.

"Let go of me, Leils," Harry groaned.

"He's only trying to get you in trouble," Leila added.

"Well, somebody's gotta stop him," Harry said. "He's a prat."

"And who says it has to be you?" Leila questioned.

"Me," Harry responded.

Harry pushed his sister's hand from his arm before he flew higher into the sky. For his first time on a broom, Harry too seemed pretty natural in the air.

"What an idiot," Hermione Granger muttered.

"Only I get to call him that," Leila sneered.

But Leila didn't pay much attention to what Granger said after that. Instead, she bit her bottom lip and looked upward to Harry and Malfoy clearly having a battle of words in the sky. The boys were too high in the air for her to understand what they were saying. All she knew was that they were both yelling. Until Malfoy suddenly raised his arm back behind his head and tossed the orb as far as he could. Which then caused Harry to go racing off on his broom. Harry too was headed straight for the same wall which Longbottom had crashed in to. If she couldn't watch someone she hardly knew crash into the wall, there was no way she was watching her own brother do the same. She turned and faced the other direction, waiting for the gasps to ripple through the crowd; but they never came.

Instead, cheers from the Gryffindors began to fill the air. Leila turned around to see Harry descending toward them with the glass ball raised high in his hands. She felt her breathing begin to steady itself when Harry's feet were firmly planted on the ground. The Gryffindors began to surround her brother as they cheered him on while the Slytherins began to form their own circle around Draco. Leila felt as Daphne looped her arm through hers and they walked over to the Slytherin circle. Malfoy was childishly kicking at the ground as Pansy attempted to somewhat console him. Then his icy blue eyes flashed at Leila before a smirk began to set on his face.

"Maybe it was worth it after all," Malfoy said.

"He's going to be expelled for sure," Pansy said.

Leila looked behind her to see Professor McGonagall striding toward the cheering Gryffindors with a stern expression on her face. Harry couldn't be expelled. He'd be sent back to the Dursleys and who knew if they would even take him back in. Not to mention that it was slightly her fault that Malfoy was even after her brother today. Professor McGonagall called for him. It was clear the Gryffindors were trying to explain the situation to her, but she didn't look like she was having any of it. Instead, she made Harry walk with her back to the castle. Leila could see the look on Harry's face was dropping. The confidence in the triumph over Malfoy he had just earned had faded and was replaced with a look of impending doom. Leila struggled to hold back her tears as her brother took what might be his last walk on the Hogwarts grounds. Daphne must have noticed the tear that slipped down Leila's cheek because she hugged her new friend.

"I'm sure she won't actually do it," Daphne whispered.

"It's McGonagall, Greengrass, of course she will," Draco smirked.

"Not helping," Daphne hissed through gritted teeth.

"You maybe, but this certainly helps me," Draco said. "C'mon Potter, let's go…"

"You're a prat!" Leila shouted. "An annoying, obnoxious prat! And I hate you, you arse!"

With tears stinging at her eyes, Leila untangled herself from Daphne's arms. Rage seemed to be controlling her emotions because with all the force she could muster, she pushed Draco Malfoy into his two thugs for friends Crabbe and Goyle before she marched toward the castle. Leila refused to look back at them. Pansy wasn't sure whether to be angry that the Potter girl lay a hand on Draco or be filled with glee that maybe now Draco would want nothing to do with her. Draco on the other hand stood there for a moment looking after her with a look of shock on his face as he attempted to steady himself on his feet. Blaise slapped Draco on the back when the pale Slytherin was fully upright once more.

"Sorry, mate," Blaise chuckled.

"Don't be sorry, she wasn't good enough for him anyway," Pansy said.

"What would you know about that?" Draco questioned.

"Well she's…" Pansy began.

"She's going to come around, you'll see," Draco said more for himself than those around him. "She can't stay mad at me forever."

"I think you should stay away from her for a while, Draco," Daphne said. "I'm going to go check on her and if you ever want to talk to her again, you shouldn't."

Daphne flipped her blonde curls before she ran after Leila. She caught up to her friend as she was entering the castle. Leila looked back at Daphne once before she kept walking further into the castle.

"Leila, wait up," Daphne called.

"Malfoy's a…" Leila began.

"You made your feelings about him pretty clear a moment ago," Daphne chuckled.

Leila looked to Daphne before choking on a sob. She leaned her back against the stone wall as her tears began to stream down her face. Leila ashamedly tried to cover her tear-stained face from Daphne who stood there staring at her sympathetically. She didn't want her new friend feeling sorry for her. Besides, this was her own fault that she was in this mess. Daphne reached her hand out and touched Leila's shoulder which caused her to shudder, but Daphne still held onto her friend.

"Leila," Daphne breathed.

"Harry can't be expelled, he just can't," Leila whispered.

"You can't get your wand in a knot over this," Daphne said. "You did try to stop him after all."

"But Malfoy…" Leila started.

"Malfoy's just used to getting his way," Daphne interrupted. "Which is exactly what happened out there. You even told your brother that. He's the one who made the mental decision, not you."

"I guess, but…" Leila began again.

But Leila never finished her sentence because the voices of the other students coming toward the castle. The Slytherins walked by first. Leila could swear that she saw Malfoy glance over, before he quickly turned away.

"You think his own sister would have done more," a voice complained loudly. "I mean, I saw her talking with Malfoy before the whole thing happened. She probably planned it all. She's an evil git like the rest of her kind."

Leila turned toward the entrance to the castle to see the first year Gryffindor boys walking toward them, but she quickly took note that it was Ron Weasley who was talking about her. He seemed to narrow his eyes at her and Daphne as he walked by. He then sharply turned his head so that he was looking straight ahead.

"Slytherins," Ron scoffed. "Always said they were evil."

"Because clearly the likes of Gryffindors like him are any better," Daphne muttered and rolled her eyes.

"He's just mad because…" Leila began.

"It wasn't your fault," Daphne reiterated. "He has no right to blame you. Besides, you did more than he did."

"He just…" Leila started again.

"Don't you dare go making excuses for him," Daphne said. "Now, if you don't mind, I suggest we go do something other than wallowing. There's not much you can do about the situation now."

Daphne looked to Leila who slowly nodded her head. Daphne was right about not being able to change the situation now. Leila just hoped that Harry wouldn't be carted back to number four Privet Drive. Leila and Daphne spent the rest of their free time wandering the grounds until it was time for dinner. Leila agonized over entering the Great Hall. She was sure that rumours would be swirling about what happened in their flying lesson. Ron might even have convinced most of the Gryffindors that everything was her fault. Most of them already hated her as it was, but they would probably hate her even more if she got "The Boy Who Lived" expelled.

All too often these first weeks of school she had heard the whispers and hushed tones about her brother and about how she was his sister. For a brief second, she had hoped that maybe if Harry was gone then all the talking about them would stop. But she realized how terrible it was to think such a thing so she didn't dwell on it too much. Leila stopped just outside the Great Hall and told Daphne to go ahead without her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she slowly walked into the Great Hall. To her surprise, there actually weren't that many staring eyes at her. The Gryffindors looks didn't seem dirty enough for the situation. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, one from each side. She looked up to see two somewhat lanky ginger-haired boys with grins plastered on their faces. They weren't angry. That should be a good sign, right? They led her down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Shall we go see Gryffindor's newest Seeker?" Fred asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Leila asked.

"Because that person happens to be your brother," George grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Leila questioned.

"Well, Wood said we weren't supposed to tell anyone…" George started.

"But you can hardly keep the youngest House player in a century a secret," Fred finished.

"Harry? I thought he was going to be expelled," Leila whispered. "McGonagall looked so…"

"She's the one that gave him the position," Fred smiled.

For a moment, Leila thought that Fred and George had to be joking; but then she saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron who was shovelling steak and kidney pie into his mouth. Leila wasn't sure what this feeling was inside of her. Harry hadn't even bothered to tell her that he wasn't expelled? He hadn't told her about making the Quidditch team. But that wasn't the feeling that bothered her stomach the most. It was the fact that Harry had gotten something that she was interested in by being reckless. Granted, she hadn't told her brother about being interested in this Quidditch thing; but then again, he hadn't talked to her in order for her to tell him. It was really fair but the look on Harry's face made that pit in her stomach harden. He looked quite proud of himself as Ron was spluttering his food bragging about Harry's accomplishment. Leila balled her fists as Fred and George congratulated him. She couldn't quite understand this feeling within her. It wasn't often in her life that she was jealous of her brother. Normally, she felt sorry for the messes Harry had gotten himself into, but not this time. After all the guilt she had felt…and for nothing? Leila didn't muster a single word to her brother. Instead, she turned quickly on her heel but found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila groaned.

"If only I knew what you were talking about," Draco responded. "I see you've come to see your brother off before his departure back to the Muggle world."

"Leave me out of this," Leila hissed.

"Aw c'mon, I just wanted to see what his last meal was," Draco said. "Say Potter, when does your train leave?"

"Funny I don't remember you being so brave when we were in the air and without your little friends," Harry responded.

"Or your sister," Draco grinned.

"Stay away from her," Harry growled.

"Tell you what, Potter," Draco continued. "We have ourselves a Wizard's duel. You and me. Wands only—no contact. You win and I'll leave your sister alone."

"And if you win?" Harry questioned.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Draco smirked.

Harry looked over to Ron with a solemn expression on his face. But his eyes also were easy to read. He wanted Ron to explain to him about this so-called Wizard's duel. Too bad for him that Malfoy quickly caught on to his inexperience.

"What's the matter?" Draco beamed. "Never heard of a Wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"He has too," Ron said quickly turning around to face the group of Slytherins. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy turned around looking to Crabbe and Goyle who were blocking Leila from escaping the situation. Those tubs of lard were good for something. Draco nodded his head toward Crabbe before he repeated his name to Harry and Ron. He then told them to meet him in the trophy room at midnight before he walked away taking Leila with him over to the Slytherin table. Who did that boy think he was? Leila wanted nothing more than to smack him, but she already pushed him earlier…not to mention that all the teachers were at the High table in the front of the Great Hall. Hadn't she made her point clear when she said that she hated him? At the end of the Gryffindor table, Leila pulled her arm out of Malfoy's grasp and walked over to the Slytherin table. She slunk down onto the bench beside Daphne.

"Can I please kill him?" Leila muttered.

"To whom are you referring to?" Daphne asked.

"Take your pick," Leila groaned.

Daphne shook her head before she shot a glare to Malfoy. Clearly he hadn't heeded the warning that was given to him earlier. Leila was just thankful that whatever look Daphne must have given him kept him away during dinner. In fact the two girls headed in peace to the common room without so much as a sight of Draco Malfoy. Leila spent her evening being taught Exploding Snap by Daphne, Theo, Flora, and Hestia. In the corner of the common room, Leila could see Malfoy battling Blaise Zabini in a game called Wizard's chess. She couldn't help but wonder whether Blaise was purposely letting Malfoy win or not. It really wouldn't surprise her if he was. Leila kept her eyes on the clock, nervous for the duel that was going to happen soon. Soon Hestia and Flora left their game, but Leila was actually enjoying playing the game with Theo and Daphne. At twenty to eleven Malfoy announced that he was going to bed. He stood up and Leila looked to him curiously. Then she did something she knew she would probably regret later: she talked to him of her own accord.

"What about your duel?" Leila asked.

"You don't really think I'm that thick, do you?" Draco scoffed. "The trophy room is on the…"

"Third floor," Leila muttered. "Really?"

"Already told Filch to expect them," Draco chuckled. "Potter and Weaselbee are going to be expelled this time. That…or they're going to die that painful death Dumbledore rambled on about. G'night."

Malfoy winked at her before heading toward the dormitories. Leila stared after him with her mouth agape. He was setting her brother up. Setting him up to either be expelled or killed. Despite whatever her current feelings were toward her brother, she didn't wish upon him the fate Malfoy was setting him up for him. She stood up from her game of Exploding Snap and began pacing in front of Daphne and Theo. Her friends watched her as she ran her fingers roughly through her hair.

"Not good…not good…" Leila muttered to herself.

"Maybe we should just go to bed and forget about it," Daphne suggested.

"But he's my brother," Leila said. "Not to mention that this is partially my fault."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Theo asked.

Leila stopped her pacing for a moment and grimaced before she looked to Theo.

"They were going to duel over me," Leila said.

"You're not responsible for your brother's choices…" Daphne started.

"What if it was your sister in this position?" Leila asked.

"I'd go after her," Daphne sighed after a moment of thought.

"Even if she was being the world's biggest prat and you hadn't really talked for over a week?" Leila questioned more for her own benefit.

"Even then," Daphne said, knowing exactly what it was Leila was asking.

"I just don't know that I can…" Leila began. "I mean, being by myself and all. I'd probably freeze or something."

"Well, you won't be going by yourself," Daphne responded before she smirked. "Somebody's got to be there to tell Filch that you were sleepwalking around the castle in the dead of night."

"You think he'll buy that?" Leila giggled.

"He'd better if he knows what's good for him," Daphne said. "I am a Greengrass after all."

"I can't say that I really care if Potter or Weasley get caught," Theo started. "But I know better than to let you two girls go off on your own, so count me in too."

"Just because we're girls…" Daphne started.

"My mother taught me better than to let…" Theo started with a sad expression on his face.

Theo couldn't seem to finish his sentence. It just hung there in the air as he looked to the girls with his blue eyes shining in the light. Daphne must have understood whatever it was Theo wasn't letting on because she nodded her head. The clock in the Slytherin common room began to chime that it was quarter to midnight.

"Well, if we're going to save the Boy Who Lived, we should probably go," Daphne said.

Daphne, Theo, and Leila carefully snuck out of the Slytherin common room and into the deserted corridors. Theo navigated the group through the castle, careful to avoid any human or ghostly presence. Leila almost stepped down on one of the trick stairs, but Theo yanked her by the arm so that she skipped over it. As they started to manoeuvre the moving staircases, the school's bells began to toll midnight. Leila looked to Daphne worriedly. They still had two more flights of stairs to get up before they were close enough to sprint to the trophy room. They continued to climb the stairs when suddenly; there came a yelling noise which caused the three Slytherins to duck down on the staircase to the third floor as it swung.

"I swear if we get in trouble, I'm killing Malfoy," Theo whispered.

"I thought you were friends with him," Leila responded.

"I am," Theo said. "Doesn't mean I can't kill him for being a git though."

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea," Leila blurted out.

"Now you say so," Daphne groaned. "You do realize we're almost there, right?"

"Maybe we can just turn around…" Leila started.

"What about your brother?" Theo asked.

"Well maybe he's…" Leila began.

"We don't have time for that, someone's coming from downstairs," Theo whispered.

The Slytherins looked down to see a figure headed for the first staircase. Just as the staircase connected to the third floor, the three Slytherins practically jumped off the staircase and took off in a dash down the corridor. Theo led their group as they hurtled down the dimly lit corridor. Leila wasn't sure whether they were running to find Harry or they were running to get away. They rounded a corner when the Slytherins crashed face first into warm bodies. Six figures lay in heaps under black cloaks on the floor: Leila, Daphne, Theo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione Granger. Theo helped Leila and Daphne to their feet.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Warning you that Malfoy set you up," Leila breathed heavily.

"I already told him _that_," Hermione said.

"Did you tell him that he told Filch?" Leila retorted.

"Figured that one out on our own," Ron commented.

"That's why we were running," Harry said. "What are _they_ doing with you?"

"Would you prefer I drag Malfoy along?" Leila quipped with a roll of her eyes.

"How do we know that you're not on some errand for him?" Ron questioned.

"You can't be serious," Daphne groaned.

"I've seen her talking with him," Ron continued.

"And I see you here with Granger," Leila retorted. "Finally befriended her have you now?"

"Hell no," Ron squeaked.

"Then clearly appearances can be deceiving," Theo finally spoke up.

Just as Theo's words began to echo down the corridor one of the doorknobs rattled and something popped out of a classroom. There were four mutters of "bloody hell" as the small smattering of students realized who had just joined them: Peeves. He caught sight of the six first years out of bed and squealed gleefully. All six of them attempted to ward him off in their own way from Granger's nonsense babbling to Harry's begging. But Peeves obviously wasn't about to take orders from first years. The only one he took even a small amount of orders from was the Bloody Baron. With their attempts futile, Ron attempted to take matters into his own hands…literally. He swiped at Peeves, which was the absolute wrong thing to do. Theo shouted at Ron but his voice was lost under Peeve's bellow.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

The group looked to each other for a moment before Harry led them in a sprint back down the corridor from which the Slytherins had come. But Theo yanked Harry by his cloak and dragged him down another corridor but they came to a dead end with only a locked door at the end. Leila attempted to jiggle the door handle as Harry pushed Theo off him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked.

"Saving your arse," Theo muttered.

"We came from that way," Leila explained.

"And unless you'd prefer to have a run in with a teacher tonight too, I'd suggest you do this our way," Daphne finished.

"Because clearly a locked door is going to save us," Ron added. "We're done for! Filch, Peeves, unknown teacher…all after us. This is the end! Who knew we'd meet our untimely demise so soon?"

"Shut it!" the three Slytherins shouted simultaneously.

Silence overcame them as the sounds of Filch's footsteps and Peeves shouts grew louder. The three Slytherins stood behind the Gryffindors with their backs backed up against the locked door, slightly cowering behind as Peeves poked his head around the corner.

"Oh move over," Granger snarled as she pushed Daphne away from the door handle.

Granger plucked Harry's wand from him and tapped the lock and whispered _"Alohomora!" _ The lock clicked and the door swung open. The six first years piled through it, shut it quickly, and leaned against the door. They attempted to steady their breathing as they listened carefully to what was happening outside with Peeves and Filch. Peeves wasn't having anything to do with Filch. He was given the opportunity to give them up.

"Forget about killing Draco," Theo muttered. "I'm killing Granger."

"I'm pretty sure there's already a line," Leila said with her ear pressed against the door.

"Well, Nott's the one who led us to a dead-end corridor where we were sure to be caught," Ron snarled.

"Yeah, but Granger's the one who opened the door to our death," Daphne said.

Leila whipped her head around and her eyes widened. She could feel her breathing begin to quicken at the sight before her: the bloody reason Malfoy had picked the third corridor. Leila, who was pressed tightly against her brother, pulled at his sleeve.

"Not now, Leils," Harry hissed.

"Harry, you need to see this," Leila whispered.

"I'm trying to listen…" Harry started.

"Well, I'm trying not to panic!" Leila almost shouted.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry looked to his sister who pointed behind them. Within seconds of Harry looking, both Granger and Ron turned to see the monstrous three-headed dog salivating. The six children looked to each other before they all released blood-curdling screams at the six pair of eyes staring back at them. With their screams filling the corridor the dog began to bark nastily at them. Leila flung her hand toward the doorknob and flung the door open. Just as quickly as the six had entered the room, so they exited. It took all six of them to manage to close the door from allowing that animal to escape. When the door latch finally clicked, the two groups of students separated without a single parting word. As they ran, Leila looked back to see Harry looking back at her. He smiled and waved at her before he turned back around and focused on his running. Both sides blamed the other for the predicament they had just been in. Because clearly the blame couldn't be shared. Theo, Daphne, and Leila made it back to the Slytherin common room all rattled from their experience. The small group collapsed on the sofas in the empty common room.

"I—I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Leila apologized. "I'm sure Harry…"

"We didn't go for him," Theo responded.

"Then why…" Leila started.

"Because Slytherins protect their own," Daphne said. "You're one of us: our friend. Honestly, we could care less about your brother. Other than the fact that he's _your_ brother."

"Erm—thanks," Leila said.

"Just please don't make us do something like that again," Theo groaned.

"Ever again," Daphne added.

Leila nodded her head before she leaned it back against the armrest of the chair. Despite all the drama the beginning of the school year at a new school had brought with it, Leila felt like things were on track again. She had friends who were willing to stand by her and not be intimidated by Dudley. And despite that growing pit of jealousy within her, Leila thought that things were on the mend with Harry. The only thing that could make this any better would be if Malfoy would just disappear. Leila closed her eyes, but Theo quickly spotted her exhaustion. She attempted to protest that she wasn't _that_ tired; but a yawn escaped her mouth as she attempted to do so. So, Leila and Daphne continued on to their dormitory for a night of uninterrupted sleep.

**Author's Note: I have found Internet access at a coffee house, so I am able to update the chapter sooner than I was anticipating…however, probably not soon enough for some of you. :) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well! I hope to have internet access for next week's update, but once again I'm not exactly sure when it will happen. Thanks so much for the response to my story! I truly appreciate that ya'll are taking the time to read about Leila. Really it's you and your openness and positivity to my story that keep me going! So, thanks!**

**CarpeDiemFreak:** I'm flattered that you like my story! Really, I am. It is my plan to continue, I already have things written into the beginning of the second book. And have you read my mind? You're right on with where the "relationship" is going. Of course, that doesn't mean we won't see any moments…because they're bound to happen. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

**HinnyShipper:** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well! Part of the reason I went back as far as I did was to get the Leila and Cedric thing right. In my other stories their closeness made sense to me, but being the author I knew things that the reader didn't necessarily know. Building them will only make the scene in Lost Along the Way more meaningful, or at least I hope it will. Yes, Draco will be annoying Leila for many years to come. ;) But I think it just makes it that much cuter seeing as we know where things are going. Also another reason for writing the younger years was to show the similarities between James and Lily and Draco and Leila better. So that was my exact purpose in putting the quill poking scene in! I'm glad that you caught it! I am having fun so far, but the only downside is that I've had a constant headache from jetlag because I was on a plane for over 5 hours. Ugh. Thanks again for taking the time to review! Hope all is well with you!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thanks so much, hon. I'm glad that you're enjoying Leila's younger years. What are you enjoying the most?

**RoseGranger:** Thanks so much for the review dearie! (Have you ever watched Once Upon a Time? Because every time I write that I imagine Rumpelstilskin (sp?) saying it.) Snape and Leila are going to have a complicated relationship. He obciously likes her more than he does Harry, but he doesn't want to give himself away..not to mention that she is still the offspring of his nemesis. Ahh…complications. I bawled at that scene too…and I may have bawled when I wrote that scene for this story, because I added Leila in there and it just broke my heart! Haha. Yes, Draco is going to be constantly trying to get Leila's attention, but she doesn't want to give him the time of day…even though there will be times that he gets it despite at times which annoys her. Another complicated relationship! Lol. Don't worry about grammar mistakes, mine isn't much better! It's my weakness. Thanks for taking the time to review! I'm having some fun on my vacation, but the jetlag headache is still taking it's toll! Ugh! But I'm still making the best of it.

**StrawberryObsession:** Thank you so much for the kind review! You're right on about Snape. It's definitely going to be a complicated relationship for sure. I'm glad that you're enjoying her as a Slytherin so far. I really wanted her to fit in with them, which is obviously going to throw a wrench into her relationship with her brother. As far as Quirrell goes, (I'm trying to remember because I'm already into Chamber of Secrets as far as writing goes) I know for sure the Quirrelldemort scenes, but that definitely gives me something to think about in my editing. I'll see if I can add something more in there because you make a great point and it would be interesting to see played out a bit! Thanks for giving me something to think about and for taking the time to review!

** .x23:** First of all, sorry your penname didn't appear correctly on the last response. I think between my uploading to something went screwy. That happens from time to time. When I go back to edit something because a word is missing and it's in my originally typed draft but it somehow got skipped in the upload. But enough of my rant…and to your review! I'm glad that you enjoyed he last chapter! I wanted to show that Leila was "resourceful" (A Slyetherin trait) That she was willing to "use" Malfoy despite her strong dislike for him. Not to mention that she is slightly indebted to him now. It also drove a wedge between the twins. I'm a terrible person for trying to split Harry and Leila…but it's gotta happen. Glad you're enjoying Leila! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**TheOutcast4: **Yes, I'm rather fond of Theo and Daphne…they sort of formed their own Slytherin trio with Leila. In my mind I compare Leila/Theo/Daphne to Harry/Hermione/Ron. As far as Hermione…well, I'm probably making her a little more petty than she is in the books…but Leila is a rival, a rival whom she doesn't like…not does Leila like her. Besides, I'm trying to make people a little more sympathetic to Leila, not that she needs it! I also had to do it for more of my sake because Hermione is one of my favourite characters and I want to make room for both Leila and Hermione to grow as characters. This is probably a long rambling response that you didn't want! Haha. But if you made it through all of this, thanks for taking the time to review! I appreciate it!

**Ashweepy:** Awww…you flatter me! I'm glad that you liked the meeting of Snape. I tried to keep him Snape-ish and yet show that he does have a slight weakness as far as Leila is concerned. It will definitely be a complicated relationship, that's for sure! Yeah, he was a jerk in Potions but he doesn't want to reveal himself or his true intentions so he sort of feels the need to "make up" for being nice to her. Although, he did chew Harry out more than Leila…but Leila did have the right answers…despite how she got them. I do get Draco/Leila from James/Lily meaning that it's gonna be a while before we actually see them "together" together. But don't worry, they will have their moments! Yes, Leila doesn't like Hermione and it's only going to get worse. Yes, Cedric is Leila's prince charming in a way…although to what extent remains to be seen. I'm glad that you enjoyed the DADA lesson. Well, my vacation affected it a little…but better a little late than never, eh? I'm having fun except for the jetlag…that part isn't fun! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**StarLight:** Don't worry about "being late" I wasn't much prompter in updating. I can understand the school and work thing, it comes first (as it should) But it is nice to hear from you still! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! Yes, the notes! I enjoyed that too! It showed that she was willing to accept Draco's help, despite however reluctant it may be. Draco is sweet toward her, that's for sure. But he's had a slight obsession with her since before he even met her. And Leila "accepting his hand" and helping him up was a sign that she wasn't completely against him like Harry turned his hand down. Does that make sense? Lol I hope the update was soon enough! It was sooner than I was expecting to update if that's any consolation! Well, you're in for plenty of Harry/Leila fighting! They're siblings and they do it a lot…but also being siblings, they will eventually make up…keyword being eventually. I actually enjoy responding to reviews. It gives me a chance to interact with my readers. I know my first story, I wasn't sure what to do with them. But I think I somewhat got this figured out now because I want people to know that I do appreciate when they take the time to review! So thank you for taking your time to do so! Love ya!

**Guest (1):** Yes, Leila is snarky, which makes it fun to write. It was funny, when I reread the first book to write this, I had almost forgotten about how sassy Harry was. Haha. But, I'm glad that you enjoy it! I like adding a little humour because we could all use a laugh every now and then. I hope I don't disappoint. I just mean that in a sense sometimes I cringe at my other stories. But I suppose as an author, I'm always going to see things that I did poorly and can fix. But I'm glad that you still managed to find your way over here! Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of what I accomplished, but I like to think my writing has somewhat improved since "We'll Be a Dream." As far as the twins, there are definitely going to be some moments with them. Although, I'm going to let you know that Year 1, she's still trying to figure out her place being a Slytherin/Harry's sister and where her loyalties lie. But there will be Fred and George moments and I'll see what I can do as far as adding some pranking moments in. ;) Especially toward Malfoy. I know for sure there will be some during 4th and 5th year, but I'll see if I can get something in sooner! Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope you managed to get through this book of a response! ;)


	9. Year 1: And The (Halloween) Banquet

Leila awoke groggily the next morning after the proceedings of the night before. Even Daphne was still asleep when Leila finally woke up. She snuggled close to Roman for a few moments before she mumbled her friend's name, but the pretty blonde girl still didn't wake. Leila tossed her pillow over at Daphne who groaned and rolled to her other side. After setting Roman down on the floor, she pushed herself from her bed and walked over to Daphne's and gave her a gentle shake. The girl's blue eyes slowly opened and looked into Leila's emerald ones. Leila pushed her face closer to Daphne's, but the blonde girl swatted her away. The Potter girl chuckled as Daphne adjusted her eyes to being awake.

"Was it all a dream?" Daphne groaned.

"That depends on what you're referring to," Leila commented.

"Oh I don't know…perhaps the almost being maimed to death by a bloody three-headed dog," Daphne said sarcastically.

"Unless I had the same dream, then I'm pretty sure we almost died last night…more than once," Leila chuckled.

"Never again," Daphne muttered.

Daphne groaned once more before flipping to her stomach and burying her face in her pillow. Leila couldn't help but grin as she crawled on top of Daphne and attempted to drag the girl's sorry arse out of her bed. She plopped down on her a few times only to hear Daphne groan. After the first few tries, Leila knew Daphne was resisting on purpose from the muffled giggling coming beneath her. Leila joined in with giggles of her own as she started to tickle her friend, who wasn't anywhere near as ticklish as she was. This strategy was Harry's never-fail to get her up. Leila snorted but quickly her hands flew over her face at the sound of a throat clearing from behind. Leila turned to look; but Daphne shot up so fast that it knocked Leila from her bed and onto the floor in a rather uncomfortable position. Pansy Parkinson stood there with her hands on her hips as Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode stood behind her with their arms folded across their chests. If Crabbe and Goyle were Malfoy's cronies, Davis and Bulstrode were Parkinson's.

"You two better get ready if you intend on making it to your classes on time," Pansy said.

"We'll make it," Leila groaned from the floor.

"I'm not so sure, seeing as you two were out at all hours of the night last night," Pansy retorted.

"Not quite sure what you're talking about," Daphne said.

"I know what Draco had planned for Potter and his Gryffindor friends last night...at midnight. A time when I also happen to know that you two and Theo were conveniently missing," Pansy said.

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Leila asked Daphne.

"Not a clue, you must have been seeing things" Daphne said.

"More like not seeing things…like us playing that exploding game with the cards last night," Leila said.

"Merlin, Leila, it's called Exploding Snap," Daphne said shaking her head.

"Right," Leila muttered

"D-don't you two play coy with me," Pansy stammered. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"Those were your words, not ours," Leila joked.

"She's only joking, Pans; but I promise you we'll be in the Great Hall for breakfast," Daphne said. "Now in order to do so, you need to stop interrogating us so that we can get ready."

"I just don't want to see you two late and losing Slytherin points," Pansy said.

"We won't," Leila and Daphne said simultaneously.

Pansy looked to Daphne and Leila, who had pulled herself onto her knees, before she motioned for Tracey and Millicent to follow her. Leila pulled herself to her feet before she walked over to her own bed and plopped onto it, stomach first. But a moment Daphne tugged at Leila's hair, signalling her that the girls should get ready for the day. Leila put on her Slytherin jumper, tie, and skirt and unbraided her hair leaving it down and crinkled. When the girls were ready, they practically ran from their dormitory all the way to the Great Hall. Once inside the Great Hall, Leila groaned when she saw Draco Malfoy confronting her brother. This sort of scene seemed to be a regular occurrence these days. Leila looked up to Daphne who shook her head.

"Like I said," Daphne began. "Never again."

Leila sighed and glanced down the Gryffindor table to see a rather suspicious looking package on the table in front of Harry and Ron. She debated getting involved, which she really didn't want to do; but It seemed as if Malfoy was now going to get Professor Flitwick involved in the situation. So, Leila took Daphne's lead and walked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. The girls sat beside each other, while Theo Nott took a seat on the other side of Leila. The Slytherin Potter had just poured herself a bowl of Pixie Puffs when Draco swaggered back over to their table with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle in tow. He roughly sat down on the bench across from Daphne, Leila, and Theo, despite Pansy's clearly disappointed look. For a moment, Leila couldn't help but wonder why Pansy wanted Malfoy's attention so bad…but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the last voice she wanted to hear talking.

"Can't believe Scarhead's still here," Draco muttered. "Last night Filch should have sealed his fate."

"That or the three-headed dog," Daphne muttered.

"Or Peeves," Leila fake coughed.

"The perfect storm of things," Theo said shaking his head.

"What do you know about it, Nott?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Theo easily lied. "You clearly know more than I do."

"I don't recall seeing you in our dormitory last night," Draco pressed.

"H—he was teaching me how to play Exploding Snap," Leila covered.

"You should have asked me," Draco scoffed.

"Well, I didn't," Leila retorted. "Besides, why would I even want to ask you after everything you've done?"

With a look of surprise on his face, Draco made eye contact with Leila before turning around to look where Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Leila attempted to look past Malfoy to see Harry and Ron sheepishly looking at the package in front of them. She felt a pang of something in her stomach, but she breathed in deeply. Why was it that Harry was always getting bloody packages? Why didn't she… _Just ignore it. Pretend that feeling isn't there. Don't let anyone see it_. Leila inhaled once more before looking back down at her spoon. Draco twirled something between his fingers before looking to Leila who was no longer looking to her brother and was instead trying to ignore Malfoy and focus on her cereal.

"He got a Nimbus 2000, you know," Draco muttered.

"What's that?" Leila asked, pretending not to really care.

"Only the fastest broom in existence," Draco scoffed.

"I thought first years weren't allowed brooms," Leila said with some frustration evident in her tone.

"Apparently, changes can be made for Scarhead," Draco said narrowing his eyes.

"Who'd Harry even get that from anyway?" Leila asked, clearly more interested than she had been trying to let-on.

"McGonagall," Draco said holding up a note in his hand. "So much for her not having favourites."

Leila reached across the table and snatched the note from Draco's hand. She looked at the note that Draco had snitched from Harry. Everything that Draco had told her was true. Leila looked up to the staff table to notice Professor Dumbledore looking at Harry with a smile on his face. Why was he so pleased with Harry? Honestly, Harry wasn't anything special and yet here he was getting all the glory. Leila tried to push back the thoughts of jealousy, especially knowing that things with Harry weren't actually bad right now. They weren't exactly good…but they weren't bad.

"I suppose there's nothing we can really do about it now," Leila said rather diplomatically.

"You're telling me that you enjoy watching him like this?" Draco furthered. "Watching him get all the attention, while you're left out in the cold as he basks in the glory."

"I didn't say that," Leila hissed with a hint of jealousy flashing in her eyes.

"You didn't have to," Draco smirked. "Green suits you, Leila."

Draco was clearly impressed by his statement which could be taken one of two ways. Leila simply rolled her eyes and stood up before announcing that she was going to class. Daphne rolled her eyes at Draco before smacking his arm and following after Leila. Leila quickly walked away and was almost to the exit of the Great Hall before Daphne caught up with her and surprisingly with Theo trailing behind. Leila marched them straight for the grand staircase. When they were finally on the staircase, Theo stopped to breathe a little easier.

"Merlin, you can walk fast," Theo wheezed.

"Believe me, I've had plenty of practice at getting away from self-centred prats," Leila stated.

"You have a lot of trouble with them in the Muggle world?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I'm related to one," Leila said rolling her eyes. "My git of a cousin, Dudley."

"I was thinking Harry for a moment there," Daphne grinned.

"Well, _sometimes_ he is a git," Leila grinned back.

"Talking about me?" a voice responded.

Leila's eyes flashed to the top of the stairs where Harry stood leaning against the wall.

"Would I do that?" Leila asked innocently.

"Dunno," Harry said with a shrug. "You've never had anyone else but me to talk to before."

"Thanks for reminding me," Leila muttered.

Harry stood there glaring at Theo and Daphne who returning the same sentiment.

"I'd like to talk to my sister," Harry said.

"Then what exactly are you doing now, Potter?" Theo asked.

"Alone," Harry added.

"Why don't you let Leila decide that," Daphne said.

Harry shook his head before looking to his sister with a slightly incredulous look on his face. Leila could see Daphne and Theo watching her for her say, something she wasn't entirely used to. Normally, she just went along with things; but this was her decision. She looked to her friends and to her brother. Two things that were highly incompatible. While she wanted to stay with her friends, she knew that moments with Harry were rare and far between, at least when he wasn't upset with her. So, she opted to spend some time with her brother. Even if it was just the short walk to class.

"It's just my brother," Leila said lightly.

"You're sure," Daphne asked, slightly narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"I'll be fine," Leila insisted.

Theo and Daphne slowly walked away. Daphne turned and looked to Leila, which she responded to by simply nodding her head. Harry motioned for his sister to follow him as they walked slowly down the corridor.

"They don't like me very much do they?" Harry asked.

"Not that they ever did, but nearly getting killed when they tried to help me help you, didn't exactly help matters," Leila said.

"That's Malfoy's fault," Harry muttered.

"They know that," Leila said. "But they also think that you're rather thick to not figure out what Malfoy was actually up to."

"But how was I supposed to…" Harry trailed off.

Leila shrugged her shoulders. There really wasn't anything Harry could do as far as they were concerned. Besides, she wasn't really sure Harry wanted anything to do with them anyway. She could tell because a scowl always seemed to be on his face when he was talking about any of the Slytherins besides his sister. Leila decided to change the subject.

"Any plans for tonight?" Leila asked.

"Nothing important," Harry said.

Liar. Leila looked to him with slight disbelief in her eyes. Why would he lie to her? They were brother and sister. They trusted each other with everything. Why wouldn't he tell her about his Quidditch practice? Harry just looked forward.

"What was in your package this morning?" Leila questioned.

"Wasn't mine—it was—erm—Ron's," Harry lied again.

"So Ron got a Nimbus 2000 then?" Leila asked.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked with his eyes wide.

"I just do," Leila retorted. "I'm your sister. I thought that meant something to you."

"It does, Leils," Harry sighed. "There are just some things I'm not supposed to tell people."

"Not even your own sister?" Leila asked.

"I dunno," Harry said. "I wasn't exactly given a rulebook."

Leila looked to her brother and sighed. They were just outside the classroom. She could see Daphne waving at her from inside before she looked once more to her brother.

"I don't want to fight with you, Harry," Leila said. "Things are finally okay again."

"Then let's not fight," Harry suggested.

Leila nodded her head before stepping into the classroom, leaving her brother's side. She attended her classes for the day, but the note that she had taken from Draco, which he had taken from Harry still bothered her. She didn't know how or why, but her jealousy began to eat at her throughout the day. Why did Harry get to do this Quidditch thing? Granted, she didn't know a thing about Quidditch; but she fully intended to rectify that situation. She marched straight for the library once her classes were done to find some books on Quidditch. She had heard Theo mention that _Quidditch Through the Ages_ might be a good place to start. She scanned the shelves looking for the right spot for the book; but when she came to the spot where she thought it might be, the shelf was empty. Leila shook her head and began to look near the empty spot in hopes that her navigational skills may have been wrong.

"We meet again," a voice came from behind her.

"But this time I'm not falling for you," Leila was quick to retort before she started blushing.

Leila face-palmed her head. She hadn't meant for that to come out…quite like that. She looked over to see Cedric simply shaking his head as her gaze turned to the floor where she attempted to decipher some sort of pattern in the carpet. Thankfully, Cedric wasn't up for the task of making her feel more awkward than she already was.

"You do appear to be looking for a book again," Cedric smiled. "Is my assistance required?"

"I'm just trying to find a book on Quidditch, but it looks like everything even remotely related to the subject has been checked out," Leila groaned. "Probably Granger doing it just to spite me."

"Maybe I can help," Cedric said.

"How?" Leila asked with her hands on her hips. "I know where the books are, there just aren't any."

"Lucky for you, I'm on my House's Quidditch team," Cedric grinned. "You're looking at Hufflepuff's Seeker."

"If only I listened when Malfoy was trying to explain what a Seeker was," Leila chuckled. "Not."

"So would you like my help then?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, please," Leila begged. "You can't be any worse than having to suffer through listening to Malfoy."

"You really hate him don't you?" Cedric questioned.

"Hate is such a strong word…that I prefer to save for Granger," Leila began. "He's more just…bloody annoying."

"Well, anything to save you from his presence, I suppose," Cedric said shaking his head. "When do we start?"

Leila could practically feel Harry's note from McGonagall, that she shouldn't have, burning a hole in her pocket when she looked to Cedric.

"How about tonight?" Leila asked.

"So, soon?" Cedric chuckled.

"I'm _very _curious," Leila said sweetly. "Pleeaasse?"

"Fine," Cedric said shaking his head with a smile. "How about…"

"Seven, at the Quidditch pitch," Leila finished for him.

"Oddly specific," Cedric said with an odd glance at Leila, but he shrugged it off. "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall a little before then so we can head down together."

"Thank you," Leila grinned.

Cedric nodded his head as Leila practically bounced away from him. She didn't even notice the whir of platinum blonde hair from the other side of the bookshelf. Knowing that she had plenty of homework that needed to be done for tomorrow, she sat down at a table nearby. While, she would have preferred to have procrastinated on her homework she needed to make sure that she was getting ahead of Granger. Eventually she was sure that she'd go back to her normal procrastinating self; but for now, she was still playing catch-up where Granger was concerned. Leila cracked open one of her textbooks and started to read about levitating charms; but her lack of sleep from last night was quickly catching up with her. Soon, she was practically drooling over her Charms textbook. She didn't even realize someone pulled her textbook out from underneath her face until it slammed against the hardwood table. Leila groaned from both the slight pain in her head and being awoken before she opened one eye and peered around. Her book was in front of her, but the culprit was nowhere to be found.

The clock began to toll. Leila listened as the seventh chime rolled around. Her eyes widened. She was late to meet Cedric. Leila quickly crammed her books in her book bag before running out of the library. She even managed to knock down a fellow first year in the madness. Leila shouted her apologies behind her, but she didn't have time to help. She had somewhere she needed to be. She was already allowing Granger to have a leg up on her; but there was no way she was going to let her own brother do so to her too. Leila was practically wheezing when she reached outside the Great Hall. Her momentum almost got the better of her, but Cedric held out his arms to keep her from crashing into the stone wall. She breathed heavily as Cedric looked to her.

"Didn't think you were going to show," Cedric said.

"S—studying," Leila wheezed somewhat truthfully.

"Well, you're here now," Cedric commented. "Let's go."

Cedric motioned with his head for Leila to follow behind, so she did. They walked the long path from the castle to the Quidditch pitch. The entire walk, Cedric asked Leila what she was familiar with about Quidditch and she answered truthfully: she knew almost nothing. This made Cedric chuckle as some twigs snapped behind them in the forest. Slightly paranoid, Leila turned to her right and looked into the forest; but she couldn't see anything with the dusk settling in. She shook her head and continued to follow after Cedric. Leila's eyes widened as they drew closer to the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. Cedric chuckled at her once more; but he didn't say a word as he led Leila into the stadium.

"This way to the pitch itself," Cedric said.

"How about we start somewhere else first?" Leila suggested.

"I thought you wanted to learn about Quidditch?" Cedric questioned.

"I do, I do," Leila said defensively. "I was just thinking…"

"Did you hear that?" Cedric said placing his hand over Leila's mouth.

Leila shook her head.

"There it is again," Cedric whispered.

"I think you're hearing things," Leila said with Cedric's hand still covering her mouth.

"There's definitely someone on the pitch already," Cedric said before removing his hand from Leila's mouth. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Maybe we can just watch?" Leila asked.

"I'm not so sure about that," Cedric sighed.

"Please?" Leila begged. "Have I told you that I was raised by Muggles and that I hate looking like a complete idiot about things? You'd be helping me out…big time."

Leila gave Cedric her best puppy-eyed dog look, which caused him to crack. He led her up the stairs to the stadium seating. Leila couldn't help but grin at her victory, Harry never would have given into her like that. Then again, Harry had known her, her entire life. Cedric, on the other hand, had only known her for a little over a month. Leila took a seat on the nearest bench to stairs and Cedric sat beside her. He began to explain about who sat where in the stands when his attention turned to the pitch itself. Leila somewhat grimaced as Cedric squinted to see who was on the pitch; information which Leila already knew. She pretended to look innocent for a while until Cedric tapped her arm.

"Isn't that…" Cedric started.

"Yeah, it's my brother," Leila whispered.

"Is that why…" Cedric began again.

"Please don't be angry," Leila interrupted. "I really don't know a thing about Quidditch. I just really wanted to know about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about watching Harry sooner. If you want to leave I'll understand."

While she admitted part of her intentions to Cedric, she couldn't honestly tell all of her feelings when she wasn't even sure what some of them were. Cedric looked Leila in the eyes. He must have seen something in her eyes that he needed to see because he nodded his head. For a moment, Leila thought that Cedric was going to walk away from her but he simply readjusted himself on bench and pointed down to the pitch. Leila watched as a black ball rose in the air and zoomed right for Harry's face. Her immediate reaction was to gasp and throw her hands over her mouth.

"That's called a bludger," Cedric said. "I think you can see their purpose."

"To kill the Quidditch players?" Leila questioned.

"In a way," Cedric chuckled. "But as long as your team has decent Beaters, they're the blokes who keep their team safe from the bludgers, you really don't need to worry about them…much."

"Comforting," Leila mumbled.

"Now there are three other positions," Cedric began. "Seeker, who catches something called the Snitch, usually to end the game, Keeper who defends those three hoops, and…"

"And what?" Leila asked.

"I don't believe it," Cedric muttered.

"Believe what?" Leila questioned.

"Wood and he definitely doesn't look happy," Cedric said pointing down.

Leila could see the boy Harry was with marching toward them. Harry just stood behind the boy, who definitely did not look pleased.

"Spying are you, Diggory?" the boy from the pitch called. "I thought such things were beneath you."

Cedric pointed to Leila who waved timidly. The boy seemed to be caught off guard for a moment, but the unpleasant look didn't leave his face. She wasn't sure whether the boy was going to rush into the stands and yell at them some more or not. Leila could see Harry move closer to the boy named Wood.

"Let me just go tell Wood that we weren't spying on him," Cedric groaned. "Not sure that he'll believe it though."

"I—I didn't mean any trouble," Leila apologized.

"_I_ know that," Cedric started. "But _Wood_ doesn't. Besides, it's easy to see where he gets that assumption. It looks like your brother is going to be playing the same position I do."

"Thank you," Leila said.

"For what?" Cedric asked somewhat confusedly.

"For not making me go down there and talk to him," Leila sighed.

"He does look somewhat intimidating, doesn't he?" Cedric chuckled.

Leila gulped and nodded her head.

"I'll be right back," Cedric said.

With that Cedric walked down the stairs from the spectator's seats and disappeared below. The footsteps seemed to grow fainter, but then she heard a loud creak from the stairs. Leila looked down and didn't see anything, so she turned her attention back to the pitch. She had no idea what Wood was saying, but his tone didn't sound happy.

"I told you that I would've done this," a voice said from the shadows on the stairs.

"I knew you were following me," Leila hissed rolling her eyes.

Coming up the stairs was her platinum blonde housemate. Leila attempted to ignore the boy as he sat down beside her on the spot Cedric had only moments ago occupied. Clearly annoyed by his presence, Leila moved up a bench, but Malfoy only followed her. She shot him a look of frustration, but he took that as his opportunity to continue talking to her.

"Why are you with him?" Draco hissed back.

"Because he offered to teach me about Quidditch," Leila retorted.

"So did I," Draco said rather heatedly.

"But he's not annoying," Leila argued.

"I'm not annoying," Draco sneered.

"Yes, you are," Leila retorted.

"No, I'm not," Draco furthered.

"Yes…you…are," Leila argued.

"No…I'm…not," Draco mimicked Leila's tone.

"Clearly you're proving me wrong," Leila clipped.

Leila stood up and stomped down the benches, but lost her footing on the last one and fell to the floor, bottom first. She screamed in shock and Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at her. She shot him a look of disgust to which he only laughed a little harder. It made her slightly angry that he was enjoying himself at her expense…and the fact that he didn't even offer to help her from her awkward position on the floor. Leila forcefully pushed herself up and began walking down the stairs; but she could hear footsteps quickly following behind her.

"Diggory's the wrong person to be asking," Draco blurted.

"So you've said," Leila groaned. "Now please leave me alone."

"Has he told you that you've got Quidditch in your blood?" Draco said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila questioned.

"Your father…he played…a little," Draco said, slightly pink in the face.

"What do you know about it?" Leila asked.

"I—I'll show you only if you come with me back to the castle," Draco stated.

Leila stood there with an eyebrow raised. He was only going to tell her _if_ she did as he asked? Leila scoffed under her breath and shook her head.

"Are you coming or not?" Draco hissed.

"Follow you to who knows where? In what's probably another attempt to get my brother expelled?" Leila scoffed. "I think I'll pass."

"Fine, be that way then," Draco sneered. "I won't tell you."

Leila narrowed her eyes at the annoying prat in front of her.

"You know where to find me when you want to know more," Draco said with his eyes narrowed back at Leila. "It's only a matter of time before you come to me."

"Don't hold your breath," Leila muttered. "One second thought, please do."

"You'll be coming to me; you'll see," Draco said before turning swiftly on his heel.

"Will not," Leila said under her breath childishly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Malfoy looked back at her once before he disappeared into the shadows once more. Cedric came back not too much longer; but he declared that now wasn't the best time for them to be at the pitch. Apparently, things hadn't gone well with Wood. From the way Cedric briefly talked about what happened, it sounded like the Gryffindor lived and breathed Quidditch. But to be fair, Cedric said that he wouldn't be surprised if Wood went pro after Hogwarts. Although, according to Cedric, not many people who wanted to play professionally actually did. Leila looked to him for a moment…if Draco knew, and he was only a first year…then maybe Cedric would know about her dad playing Quidditch. Then she could completely bypass Malfoy.

"Did you know my father played Quidditch?" Leila asked Cedric.

"Can't say that I did. What position did he play?" Cedric asked.

"I—I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me," Leila said.

"Sorry Leila," Cedric apologized. "I'm sure there's got to be someone at Hogwarts who can tell you about him."

"Just not someone I'm interested in asking," Leila muttered.

The next few weeks Leila didn't get to learn any more about Quidditch for several reasons. One, because she only ran into Cedric in the library where they would sometimes study together because he had his own Quidditch practice and friends. Two, she wasn't about to ask Harry and admit that he actually knew more than her about something. And three, she was far too stubborn to cave and ask Malfoy. She had hoped that after their squabble at the Quidditch pitch he would leave her alone; but it seemed like he just pretended the encounter never happened. He was back to his usual annoying self and didn't once bring what had happened, much to Leila's dismay.

On Halloween, Leila raced Daphne through the corridors which carried the smell of baking pumpkin. Leila couldn't seem to get enough of the scent. She would devour almost anything pumpkin related. She couldn't wait to see what pumpkin dish awaited them in the Great Hall. Although, much to her disappointment, breakfast was much the same to usual except for the lone pumpkin muffins. Daphne must have noticed the disappointed look on Leila's face; but she assured her friend that there would be no shortage of pumpkin at the feast tonight. Transfiguration was a rather dull affair. It was just the usual: listen to McGonagall lecture, taking notes, and being annoyed by Hermione Granger. Leila was rather excited when they got to Charms class because Professor Flitwick had decided that they were ready to start making objects fly. Not only was that exciting in and of itself; but Leila grinned because this was a subject she was familiar with due to her extra bit of studying. Maybe she'd finally be able to outshine Granger.

Professor Flitwick went to partner them up for the activity, but quickly noticed the uneven amounts of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Meaning that he was going to have to pair a Slytherin with Gryffindor, so he played it safe and paired Leila with Harry. Leila who had been sitting on the Slytherin side of the room groaned as Harry motioned her to move to the now empty seat beside him. Daphne looked at her sympathetically as she pushed her books and papers into her bag.

"It was nice knowing you," Daphne whispered.

"Take care of Roman for me if I don't make it," Leila said sarcastically.

Daphne chuckled as Leila slowly walked over into enemy territory. To be honest, Leila was somewhat nervous about being partnered with her brother. While Harry was okay with her, she wasn't entirely okay with him. She still had those foreign feelings of jealousy and anger toward him, but she didn't want it to show. As much as those feelings plagued at her, she couldn't let Harry know about them. Harry had left an open seat between him and Ron who was partnered with Granger. To get to her seat, Leila had to sneak behind Hermione Granger, whom she "accidentally" whacked on the head with her book bag.

"Hey!" Hermione Granger hissed.

"Oops, sorry…I'm not sorry," Leila retorted.

Hermione Granger rubbed the back of her head as Leila stepped behind Ron and slouched into her new seat. Despite the fact that Ron wasn't Leila's biggest fan, he must have preferred her to Hermione Granger because he scooted over closer to her. On Harry's other side sat Seamus Finnigan who was partnered with Neville Longbottom: a disaster just waiting to happen. Professor Flitwick made large white feathers fly in front of every pair before he squeaked out last minute instructions. Swish and flick. Swish and flick. Leila already had this memorized; she just hadn't actually tried it yet. Professor Flitwick directed the partner who was last alphabetically to start first. Harry gave his sister a smile as he picked his wand up. He struggled as nothing happened. She was going to be patient and let Harry have a few more tries at it before she went. Besides, Ron still didn't have it yet and Hermione Granger hadn't picked up her wand yet.

"Watch your wrist movements," Leila said.

"I'm swishing and flicking," Harry argued.

"Just…" Leila began.

Leila was interrupted by Ron smacking her arm. She turned to see why he did that, but he wasn't paying her any attention. He must have smacked her on accident because he only seemed to be angry at Granger.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Granger pushed up her sleeves before picking up her wand. Leila quickly reached for her own wand as Granger started to swish and flick. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Not like this. With her wand in hand, Leila swished and flicked as she said _"Wingardim Leviosa!_" But nothing happened. She had actually studies this. Something should be happening for her. Instead, Granger's feather was now hovering in the air. Leila tried the incantation once more, but still nothing happened.

"Damnit," Leila muttered.

Third time had to be the charm, right? Leila closed her eyes and took a deep breath before trying once more. Suddenly, the feather began to lift from the desk, but Professor Flitwick hadn't noticed her accomplishment. Harry did though. He seemed pretty impressed by her feather that was hovering midair.

"Look here everyone, Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick squeaked.

"But Professor," Leila said impatiently.

Leila's feather floated higher into the air when suddenly there was a loud boom. She watched as the feather that had been airborne and was passing in front of Harry disintegrated before her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock before she looked to Harry's other side where Seamus Finnigan sat quite singed. His and Neville's feather was also gone. But Leila didn't feel sorry for him. No, she was quite angry. Angry at Granger for ruining a moment that should have been hers. Angry at Finnigan and Longbottom for being utterly pathetic at magic. Harry raised his hand and Flitwick called on him.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor," Harry said.

"What happened to yours Potter?" Flitwick asked.

Leila folded her arms on top of her desktop before she dropped her head and buried it in her arms. She listened as Harry gave some lame excuse as to what happened to it and then as Flitwick turned it into a lesson on safety. But Leila wasn't the only one in a foul mood for the rest of Charms class. Ron Weasley also burned with anger beside her. When class was over, Leila practically ran out of the room and waited in the corridor for Daphne to appear. She was thankful that Daphne appeared before Granger did; otherwise she might not have been able to control her anger toward the girl

"I hate her," Leila hissed.

"I don't blame you," Daphne commented. "Brilliant with the feather though."

"Even you're impressed by her?" Leila groaned.

"I was talking about you," Daphne chuckled. "Draco managed to get my attention to see it right before…well, I think you know."

"Before Finnigan happened," Leila said rolling her eyes. "I swear, is it the intention of Gryffindors to be bloody annoying?"

"Now you're catching on," Daphne grinned.

"The only thing that is making this day worth continuing is the fact that I'm getting something deliciously pumpkin tonight," Leila said.

"Keep that in mind when we have to sit through our classes for the rest of the day," Daphne said.

Classes seemed to go by painfully slow for the rest of the day. The only positive thing about classes was that Hermione Granger wasn't in them. She had heard rumours ranging from the girl was sleeping in the library to Ron Weasley had called her out and she was now embarrassed to show her face. Either way, Leila was glad that Granger wasn't there to annoy her. When classes were over, Leila played Exploding Snap with Theo and Daphne in the common room. She was actually getting quite good at the game, especially since she hadn't grown up playing the game. Theo still managed to win, but it was a very close game. When it was almost time for the feast to begin Leila headed upstairs with Theo and Daphne.

As Leila walked through the Great Hall to the Slytherin table she wore an expression of pure joy. So much pumpkin. She didn't even mind that Theo had chosen seats at the table beside Malfoy. Leila's eyes scanned up and down the table at all the food piled on the table. Not to mention the Halloween decorations that adorned the Great Hall. Even Draco Malfoy couldn't ruin this for her. The group began to gossip about where Hermione Granger had been all afternoon. Leila began shovelling a pumpkin pasty into her mouth when the Great Hall doors flung open to reveal Professor Quirrell sprinting with his turban askew.

"This should be good," Draco scoffed.

But Leila wasn't quite so sure she agreed with Draco this time. While Quirrell was normally something laughable, he wore an expression of terror…until he started screaming.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrell began shouting. "Thought you ought to know."

Then Quirrell collapsed to the ground. It seemed as if there was one pregnant pause of silence before the Great Hall erupted into chaos and screams. Leila looked across the table to see Malfoy toss his dessert in the air and start screaming. Most of the Slytherins in her year were already to their feet and beginning to run to the door. Leila just sat there frozen until Professor Dumbledore called for their attention. Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall, causing everyone to freeze in their tracks.

"Everyone will please, not panic," Dumbledore began. "Now, prefects will lead their House back to the dormitories and teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

With Leila still on the bench, there wasn't room for her get to her feet with the crowd of people pushing through. She had quickly lost sight of Daphne and Theo. She only saw a whir of black robes passing by her. Suddenly, Harry came from the front of the Great Hall toward her with Ron. Without saying a word, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her through the Great Hall. Once in the corridor, they didn't head in the direction of the Slytherin common room…and she was pretty sure they weren't going in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower either.

"Harry, what's going on?" Leila said as they ran.

"We need your help," Harry said.

"Now?" Leila questioned. "Why?"

"It's Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll," Harry said.

Leila pulled back from Harry's grasp, causing the three of them to come to a crashing halt on the floor. The three first years quickly scrambled to get back to their feet.

"I don't see what Granger has to do with me," Leila retorted.

"You're a girl," Ron said.

"Thanks for noticing," Leila said sarcastically.

"She's in the lavatory," Ron stated as if it were obvious.

"So?" Leila questioned.

"The girls' lavatory," Ron added.

"Why would I want to help her after everything she's done?" Leila hissed.

"Because I'm asking for your help," Harry said. "And it's that or go to your common room."

"And don't forget your common room is in the dungeon where the troll is," Ron added.

"I think I'd rather face the troll," Leila quipped.

She was about to take a step away to take a shortcut to the Slytherin dungeon when the lightning flashed causing a rather large shadow to play against the wall. Leila gasped and froze in place as grunting echoed down the corridor. Harry reached for her arm as they pressed their bodies tight against the wall. The troll was out of the dungeon. That was for sure.

"I think you got your wish," Ron gulped.

Leila was shaking too much to give Ron a look of disgust. The troll took a few more steps and seemed to stop in the middle of the corridor. He sniffed and Leila hoped that he hadn't smelled them; but thankfully he diverted his path from them causing Leila to breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's in the girls' lavatory," Leila whispered.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"Oh, that's right," Leila muttered.

"We have to go in there," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron and Leila asked together.

"We can't just leave her in there," Harry said.

"But Harry, we haven't been properly trained to do this," Leila pointed out.

"Well, I don't see any teachers nearby," Harry continued. "It's got to be us."

"No it doesn't," Leila countered.

"Then stay out here," Harry said.

"But what about it being a girls' lavatory?" Leila questioned since it was probably the only reason they brought her along.

"I don't think the troll cares whose lavatory it is," Ron commented.

"C'mon Ron," Harry said.

Harry and Ron took off in a sprint for the girls' lavatory leaving Leila standing outside. Leila began to pace on the stone floor in the corridor.

"Sure let's run in and get ourselves killed," Leila muttered. "Great plan guys."

Sounds of wood smashing and screams echoed through the corridor. She cringed. She slowly walked closer to the lavatory as a cry for help echoed down the corridor. She poked her head through the doorway into the lavatory to witness Ron and Harry throwing shards of wood and porcelain at the troll. Granger was trapped beneath the sinks. Leila groaned.

"I'm going to regret this," Leila whispered.

Harry and Ron were still throwing things at the troll.

"You really think that's going to work?" Leila questioned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry asked.

Leila took a deep breath and removed her wand from her cloak. She could feel her body shaking as Ron and Harry continued to throw random objects at the troll. She eyed up a large beam of wood that lay on the ground. The only problem was that she didn't have a good view of the troll from behind the boys because she was getting too distracted by them throwing things. She took a few steps to the side of the boys closer to the sinks. Swish and flick.

"Wingardim Leviosa," Leila said with her body shaking uncontrollably.

The large beam slowly began to hover in the air, but Leila had been so focused on the beam that she hadn't really been watching the troll until it was too late. Harry called her name which caused Leila's eyes to widen seconds before the troll's club went smashing against her body. Leila flew through the air and went crashing into a mirror before her body landed on one of the porcelain sinks, causing it to break from the force. She lay on the floor unconscious in a pile of shards of mirror, porcelain, and now blood. Harry look to his sister and attempted to run over to her but the troll smashed another sink, the one beside Leila.

Harry didn't know what overtook him. Maybe it was bravery, maybe it was anger…but he darted straight for the troll. He grabbed a hold of the troll's arm which was armed with the club. The troll lifted him high into the air before he dropped onto the troll's shoulders. The troll started to move madly in attempts to get Harry off him. Harry only held on tighter but he let go only for a moment only to have wand jab the troll in the nostril. Harry tried to get his wand out but it was stuck. The troll then managed to get a hold of Harry and held him out in front ready to smack him with his club. Harry looked back at Leila who was still unconscious on the ground while a quivering Hermione was still trapped under a sink behind the troll.

"Look out!" Ron called.

Harry returned his attention to the troll who swung his club at him. Harry pulled his upper torso up so that the club missed him.

"Do something!" Harry called.

The troll swung again, just barely missing him.

"What?" Ron shouted.

"Anything!" Harry called again.

The troll swung once more as Ron pulled his wand out of his robes.

"Hurry up!" Harry shouted.

"Remember, swish and flick," Granger said.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted.

He had his wand pointed at the club which the troll had raised high above his head. The club hovered in the air as the troll went to swing once more at Harry. Suddenly, the troll realized he was clubless and he looked straight up. With a smirk on his face, Ron motioned the club to fall right on top of troll's head. With a loud thud, the club smashed against the troll's head before falling to the floor. The blow was enough to knock out the troll. He dropped Harry, who quickly crawled away over the rubble and shards. The troll fell to the ground so hard that the floor shook and a low rumble echoed down the corridor.

"Cool," Ron said.

Harry quickly ran over to Leila who still lay there motionless while Hermione came out from hiding. Harry pushed Leila's hair from her face. She looked very pale. Suddenly, more figures whirred into the bathroom. At the entrance stood Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell, all standing there dumbstruck. When Professor McGonagall caught sight of the troll she gasped, but she gasped once more when she caught sight of Leila.

"Severus," McGonagall said.

With his face nearly as pale as Leila's, Snape limped over to where the little girl lay. Harry noticed his limp as well as a tear in the pants leg along with a bloody gash on his leg. Snape quickly covered his leg with his cloak as he bent down to examine Leila. He shoved Harry out of the way, who fell backward onto his behind. The professor muttered some words which Harry couldn't quite catch. Snape placed his hand on Leila's pale neck. This gesture caused Leila's eyes to flutter open before she started to cry from how much pain she was in. Snape winced.

"Hospital wing," were the only words Snape muttered.

Snape scooped Leila up in his arms and stood up. He limped with the small crying girl in his arms to the hospital wing while Professor McGonagall stayed for an explanation. Snape burst through the hospital wing doors to find Poppy Pomfrey looking to him frantically.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"Troll," was all Snape could say.

Madam Pomfrey ushered Snape inside and pointed to a bed which he laid Leila on.

"Dumbledore will want to know how she is," Snape said. "Go to the Headmaster's office when you're done."

With that Snape billowed out of the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey quickly set to work. Pomfrey worked quickly, checking on all of Leila's injuries: a broken arm, broken rib, a large gash on her hairline, and many minor scratches. Nothing that couldn't easily be fixed; but Madam Pomfrey hoped that this wasn't a sign of things to come. She only hoped that the poor girl wouldn't be in here too often; but knowing the girl's father it almost seemed like too much to hope for. When Madam Pomfrey had everything mended that could be, she gave the girl a Sleeping Draught. Moments later, Leila was fast asleep and Madam Pomfrey looked at her sympathetically.

"Poor girl," Madam Pomfrey whispered.

The woman had remembered what day it was…the anniversary of the Potters' deaths. The older woman decided to give the girl a few hours of rest before she let the Headmaster know of her condition because she was not up for any visitors. Leila whimpered as she slept. Her dreams had a familiarity to them…until they took an odd twist. _A young woman's face was pressed up against the bars of a crib. Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly there was a flash of green light. But this was where things changed. They were in a forest, but she couldn't make out any of the figures. The voice that carried through the air sounded cold, but the words were muffled. She felt like she was flying and then there was another flash of green light._ Leila gasped for air, but she didn't wake up. Instead, her sleep pattern turned to something more peaceful. But she never noticed the two figures that had been watching her sleep and overheard her muttering in her sleep.

**Author's Note: I found Internet once again! And here's another chapter for you all! I really hope that you enjoyed it, even if Leila did get hurt. But it did give Snape a slight moment. Thanks to all of you who have read, followed, favourited, and reviewed my story. Really, I appreciate it more than words can express. Love you all!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** I'm really glad that you still enjoy reading my story! I wanted the Leila/Daphne/Theo friendship to parallel the Harry/Ron/Hermione friendship which was something I didn't get to play out as much in my later stories, since that's when things changed. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

**TripleSmashTwins:** I'm glad that you like those two! You'll just have to wait and see (unless you've already read the epilogue to my other story then you already know.) Thanks for your review!

**HinnyShipper:** I'm flattered that you seem to enjoy almost any chapter that you read, really I am. It means a lot to me. I love getting to flesh Theo out more. I didn't get to delve as much into their friendship in my other stories because things got complicated with them, but he was important to Leila in her earlier years. And yes, his mother did die. We'll find out more about that later…a little more this year, but more later on. There wasn't much canon on her, so I'm giving it my own little twist, but you'll have to wait a few chapters. So, you were right on with your guess! And I may have just spoiled some things for you. Oops! Hope you won't hurt me too terribly. Haha. I am feeling much better now. It was just a terrible combination of things, but I'm glad that the jetlag has worn off so that I can finally enjoy my vacation. Thanks for taking the time to review! Love ya!

**WickedGreene13:** Yay! I'm glad that you liked the Weasley twins last chapter. Don't worry, they will be in later chapters, but they're not in every chapter. (Even though I love them, I really do) Yes, they will get into some mischief, especially when Draco starts antagonizing Leila more. She will have them at her disposal. But back to your review and Draco, yes, he brought her bag for her…aww how sweet, but in the early years, Draco is just trying to find a way to get Leila's attention, which we both know takes her a while to give him any time of day. But that doesn't stop him from trying. I'm glad that you still like my writing and my other stories. Like I said before, I cringe at some of it, but I'm too stubborn to give up, hence starting over. Lol. Hope that you got through this response as well! Thanks so much for the great review and taking the time to do so!

**RoseGranger:** Hello again! I'm glad that you didn't miss it. It was such a stroke of luck that I managed to get Internet that day, so I figured that I would be nice and update. Haha. And so here's another one! I'm glad that you found it! Draco isn't going to stop trying to impress her. A big part of that has to do with the fact that she didn't flat out reject him like Harry did. While she may find him annoying, she considers Hermione to be her bigger problem. And yes, Pansy has a thing for Draco which makes things complicated. Things between Pansy and Leila are going to eventually get tense and Draco will see this. As far as the song goes! Yes! I listened to it and you're exactly right. It's perfect! Too bad that I'm not good at making videos otherwise I think that would be the perfect video to make for the two of them. Maybe I should make a challenge that if people want to make it…it would be incredibly awesome. And you're right about Once Upon a Time too. It's not my favourite show, but I still watch it anyway. The show I'm currently addicted to is Supernatural. I have a problem with it and it doesn't help matters that Netflix has 8 seasons of it! Is Vampire Diaries any good? I've debated watching it, but haven't actually clicked on it yet to watch it. Thanks for taking the time to review! Love ya!

**Marlene:** (Long time no see? Hello!) Anyhoo, yes, Harry can be an arse and that isn't going to change any time soon. Thanks for taking the time to find my story and review.

**Guest (1):** Thank you for being curious! Haha. Am I going to completely rewrite them? Yes. Will outcomes and events be different? To a certain extent, yes and no. I know that's a complete cop-out answer. Haha. I do plan on changing some things or adding details that weren't there or taking out some awkward parts. I don't know if you've noticed some of the changes that have already happened, but I'm going to try to keep it fairly close but just write it better because I look back at We'll Be A Dream and there are sections where I just cringe. So, I'm sorry that's probably a terrible and non-specific answer, but I'm going to try and make it worthwhile for those who will be re-reading years 6/7 but still keep it pretty much the same, maybe a few more storylines. (And I'm repeating myself. Haha.) Thanks for asking!

**Guest (2): ** I caught my mistake and changed it! Thanks for that! Leila has dark hair…I was writing for a while where I changed her name and gave her a different hair colour…it's complicated…lol

**Ashweepy:** Don't worry about being late hon! I really don't care. I mean, I care about getting a review as to the point that I enjoy getting them from you…but better late than never! So way to o on stealing your friend's phone! Haha. Yes, Leila is pretty lucky…but she doesn't know what she's got. Yes, Theo is one of them…I'd say it was more of a coincidence that he saved her. He's put up with Malfoy talking about her for years, but he's quickly realizing that she likes him more than she likes Draco. Hermione and Leila are going to be bickering for years to come! Haha. Literally! And yes, Draco saved the day so to speak…but Leila wasn't happy about it. Was I trying to kill you? No. :P But I'm glad that you found it humorous. I do think you say that in like every review, but it's the truth isn't it? 6th year seems so far away, doesn't it? But don't worry there will still be some moments to enjoy before that. The relationship between the twins isn't going to be exactly "better" for a while. They're going to be walking on eggshells as far as the other is concnerned for a while. So, I'm sorry the "cold war" isn't over. Thanks for taking the time to review despite your friend's glares. Lol. Love ya!

**Starlight:** It's all right, dearie. A late review is better than not getting one at all…not that I'm trying to be a review-whore lol. I'm sorry about school! Homework stinks but I'm glad that your holiday will be coming up soon. It's always nice to have a break. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope that you liked this one as well. I'm glad that you're enjoying Leila's relationships. I'm really trying to focus on her Slytherin relationships, to show how strong they are…well except for Draco, but he's going to be annoying her for a while. Yes, the tension between Harry and Leila will be going on for a while…it doesn't help that Leila's finding her thing with the Slytherins and Harry's finding his with the Gryffindors. Two polar-opposites. I'm glad that you like that I interact with you! I'm pretty sure my favourite part of the chapter is getting to respond to the reviews and talk with people. I'm glad that you feel appreciated, because your responses are appreciated! And you're ten kinds of wonderful! Thanks so much for taking the time to review for my little story! Love ya!

**StrawberryObsession: **Thanks! Leila's concerns aren't going to be Fluffy for right now. You're going to see her pulling away more and more…especially after what just happened when she went off with her brother. We will be seeing Leila more in Harry's moments, but they will be from her perspective…kind of like when she was spying on Harry with his broom, but she was having her own little moment with Cedric/Draco. I'm glad that you get that they're their own silver trio! That is exactly what I was going for! Trying to win over Hermione is going to be something Leila is going to struggle with. Sometimes she will, sometimes she won't. But she will blossom and it will be fun to see…although sometimes she can be downright frustrating (it's weird talking about a fictional character like that…seeing as I made her that way. Haha) Ron is definitely a hypocrite toward Leila, which is part of the reason she will be pulling more toward her Slytherin friends which will create more tension! And fun things to write! Haha. Thanks so much for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me that you do so for my little story!


	10. Year 1: The Quidditch Match

Leila awoke rather stiffly as the sun poured into the room, something that she wasn't used to. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a bed with white sheets surrounded by make-shift curtain dividers. A groan escaped her lips as she realized where she was: the hospital wing. She shifted uncomfortably partly because of the soreness and partly because of the sling her left arm was in. Her right hand found its way to her face as she rubbed her sore temple. Last night seemed somewhat of a blur. She had gone after a bloody mountain troll with Harry and Ron to save Granger and in the process, she had gotten herself hurt. If Hermione Granger wouldn't have run-off, she never would be in the hospital wing. Leila spotted a glass of water at her bedside table. She rolled over onto her side but gasped as a pain shot through her midsection. How badly had she gotten hurt?

"We would like to see Leila," a familiar voice said from behind the curtains.

"I'm sorry, but she's asleep at the moment," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

"No, I'm not," Leila called.

The curtains quickly flung open as Madam Pomfrey stepped through them before immediately closing them behind her. The older woman started to examine her with a solemn expression on her face. Madam Pomfrey pressed at Leila's temple gently before pushing her hair out of the young girl's face. The woman muttered something to herself about minimal scarring. Leila's eyes widened, scarring? The Hogwarts healer must have noticed Leila's somewhat panicked expression before she shook her head.

"Broken arm, broken rib, and cuts," Madam Pomfrey began. "Nothing I couldn't easily mend. You'll be sore for the next day or two and I'd recommend keeping your arm in that sling for at least a week."

"That's it?" Leila asked.

This wasn't the first time she had broken her arm. A couple of years ago she had been running away from Dudley and his friends. She had tripped over the garden hose and fallen face first in the dirt. That hadn't caused her to break her arm. No, Dudley couldn't stop his momentum from the awkward motion he called running and he stomped right on her arm causing it to crack beneath his weight. Leila had suspected that the only reason Aunt Petunia actually took her in to the Emergency Department was because Mrs. Figg had mysteriously turned up only a few moments later. Anyway, Leila had been in a hard cast for over a month and now this woman was telling her that she was only recommending a sling for the next week.

"Can we see her yet? We have classes to get to," that voice called from behind the curtain.

"Classes? I—"Leila began as she sat up.

"You're not going anywhere," Madam Pomfrey said placing her hand out to hold Leila back.

"But I need to go to class," Leila stated.

"That may very well be, but you're staying in that bed until I say you can leave," Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "I'll allow you visitors for a few minutes."

Leila knew that she probably wouldn't be able to change the woman's mind, so she plopped her head back onto her pillows. She immediately regretted the action as a sharp pain shot through her ribs. Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains and immediately Daphne pushed her way through followed by Theo.

"You're not as bloodied up as they said you were," Daphne commented.

"People are talking about me?" Leila asked.

"Of course," Daphne said. "Only they don't know why you're actually here."

"But there is a rumour going around that you were decapitated," Theo chuckled.

"Then I wouldn't be _here_, I'd be dead," Leila responded.

"In their defence, they were Hufflepuffs," Daphne scoffed. "Not that they're very credible to begin with."

Theo snickered at Daphne's statement. Daphne sat on the edge of Leila's bed. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot.

"We were worried when you didn't come back last night," Daphne whispered. "And then we heard you were in here. What happened?"

"Long story," Leila sighed. "One that involves my brother, Ron Weasley, Granger, and a mountain troll."

"Sounds like a terrible story," Theo said.

"I really wouldn't know," Leila shrugged. "Apparently, I was unconscious for most of it."

"What I don't understand is why the others aren't in here then?" Daphne snapped. "It's so…Gryffindor…for the Slytherin to take the brunt of it all. Not to mention, where's your brother? I expected to see him."

"You didn't see him?" Leila asked.

"Not unless he can make himself invisible these days," Daphne scoffed. "Honestly, even if I was mad at Astoria, I'd still come down and see her as soon as I could."

Leila remained silent. Where was Harry? This wasn't like Harry. When she had broken her arm the last time, he had insisted going with Aunt Petunia to the Emergency Department despite the fact that she grounded him for a week for sneaking into the car and coming along. The door to the hospital wing creaked open, which caused Leila to perk up. She knew that Harry wouldn't ignore her. But much to her dismay it, wasn't Harry. The rest of her year of Slytherins managed to show up: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Flora Carrow, and Hestia Carrow. Some of them came bearing sweets in their arms.

"Took you lot long enough," Daphne retorted.

"Had to go back to the dormitories, Daphne," Hestia Carrow responded as she held up a Chocolate Frog package in her hand.

"What—what are you all doing here?" Leila asked.

"How many times do we need to tell you, Potter; we Slytherins stick together," Blaise drawled.

Daphne nodded her head stiffly as a pile of sweets was now stacked beside Leila's glass of water on the bedside table. Leila could hardly believe her eyes. Even Millicent Bulstrode, who she was pretty sure wasn't her biggest fan, managed to bring her a liquorice wand. Leila rolled her eyes as Draco managed to place two Chocolate Frog packages and a Pumpkin Pasty package beside her. Clearly, he hadn't wanted to be outdone. But much to her surprise, he kept his mouth shut. If she wasn't mistaken, a look of anger flashed from his eyes. Was he mad at her? Mad that she had went off with her brother? But that really couldn't be that terrible, could it?

"Does it hurt?" Hestia asked.

"Not as bad as the last time," Leila said with a small smile. "The Muggle doctors couldn't do what Madam Pomfrey did."

"Muggles trying their hand at healing," Theo said with a shudder. "The thought makes me cringe."

"Wouldn't want their filthy hands anywhere near me," Draco muttered.

"Agreed," Pansy said. "But we really should get going to class."

Pansy clearly was dragged along with the group. But as much as Leila hated to admit it, it was actually somewhat nice to see the girl, especially since her own brother hadn't managed to show. Daphne assured her that she didn't need to worry about her homework. Leila wasn't sure whether that meant they were going to bring it to her or do it for her. But from the way the conversation went, it sounded more like the latter. Leila shyly thanked them all for coming to see her as Madam Pomfrey shooed them her bedside. They Slytherins walked out of the hospital wing and were about to head to class, when Draco spotted a familiar face headed toward them. He stopped walking, which caused the entire group of Slytherins to stop.

"You lot go on, I need to speak with Potter for a moment," Draco said.

Draco walked away from the first year Slytherins with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind while the others continued down the corridor. Harry was alone headed down the corridor toward them. When Potter was close enough, Draco roughly shoved him against the stone wall. Harry pushed Draco backward, but Draco must have anticipated this because he pushed his two thugs forward. Crabbe and Goyle each held one of Harry's arms tightly so that he couldn't get away. Draco walked a few steps in front of Harry before turning to stare him straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy said as he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Malfoy?" Harry retorted. "I'm here to see my sister."

"She doesn't want to see you, Potter," Malfoy hissed.

"I don't believe you," Harry hissed back.

"I just saw her," Malfoy sneered. "Said that after last night, you're the last person she wants to see."

Harry tried once more to get away from Crabbe and Goyle, but he was unsuccessful. Draco just chuckled; but not for long when the hospital wing's door flung open. Madam Pomfrey stood outside with a shocked expression on her face.

"I demand to know what is going on here," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Potter tripped," Draco lied. "Just helping him back to his feet."

Madam Pomfrey struggled to find the appropriate words when Professor Snape appeared down the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle instantly released Harry's arms and stood with their hands behind their backs. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry as he drew closer to the group.

"Professor Snape…these boys…" Madam Pomfrey began

"Are late for class," Snape drawled.

"I just wanted to see my sister, sir," Harry said. "When these three…"

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter," Snape snapped. "Now, go."

The Slytherin boys grinned as they slunk off down the corridor. Harry shook his head and followed after the boys. When they were out of earshot of the adults, Malfoy turned around narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Do Leila and yourself a favour and leave her alone," Draco sneered.

Back in the hospital wing, Leila lay in bed staring at the ceiling. This was going to be the longest day. First period had barely begun and she was already bored out of her mind. She was tired of sleeping and there was no one to talk to. The sound of the hospital wing door opening and closing once again echoed through the hospital wing. She heard footsteps and them Madam Pomfrey humming. Leila sighed in disappointment; but then the curtain swiftly opened. Leila gasped at the sight of her Head of House standing in the opening.

"How stupid are you?" Snape hissed.

"Ex-excuse me, sir?" Leila stuttered.

"Something as reckless as chasing after a mountain troll? You're lucky to be alive," Snape continued. "This is something your blasted father would have done."

"It wasn't my idea, I swear it," Leila pleaded. "I didn't even want to go."

"Don't. Do. It. Again," was all he said before he turned on his heel.

When Snape left, Leila couldn't help but wonder if he had actually even been there at all. Her day hadn't been as boring as she thought it was going to be. Slytherins from other years managed to stop by and see her. Granted, Leila hadn't a clue most of their names, nor had she talked to them before; but they were clearly taking the Slytherins stick together thing seriously. Most of them didn't say much. They just told her to feel well soon…well, after they tried to get the real story of what happened out of her. Thankfully, she honestly couldn't say much because she had been unconscious for most of the events. They were pretty disappointed when they didn't get much out of her, but Leila could tell that by their demeanour, Harry should watch his back. Three non-Slytherins managed to pay her visits; but none of them were her brother. Much to her surprise, the Weasley twins skipped Defence Against the Dark Arts to see her. Of course, they said that they had conveniently gotten lost and ended up in the hospital wing instead of the Defence classroom. They gave her one of their worn out joke books, to keep her entertained while Madam Pomfrey detained her. The last non-Slytherin to visit her was Cedric, his visit was rather short; but he offered to help her catch-up in any classes that she missed.

Madam Pomfrey finally released her from the prison that was her hospital bed right before dinner. With her sling holding her arm close to her body, Leila left the hospital wing with Daphne and headed to the Great Hall. The two Slytherin girls were on the staircase when Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Granger were headed toward them. Harry called her name, but Leila held her head high and ignored him. If he couldn't manage to see her while she was in the hospital wing, then he wasn't worth her time right now. Daphne also held her head high as the three Gryffindors blocked their path.

"Leila, how are you?" Harry asked.

Leila didn't respond.

"We were on our way to see you," Harry said.

"Sure you were," Leila muttered.

"We were, I promise," Harry furthered.

"Why weren't you there earlier?" Leila questioned.

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me," Harry said.

"Why would you think that?" Leila asked.

Harry looked to his sister rather sheepishly. He didn't want her to know that he had believed what Malfoy had said.

"We really did want to make sure that you were all right," Granger said.

"_We?"_ Leila scoffed. "Since when have the three of you been _we?_"

"Since last night," Harry said.

"Good for you," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"Leila," Harry groaned.

"Leila, I think we got off on the wrong foot," Hermione said. "I'm sor…"

"Save your breath Granger," Leila hissed. "As far as I'm concerned, this," she continued pointing out her injuries "is your fault. It never would have happened if we wouldn't have had to go running after you."

"Leila, if you need to blame someone; blame me," Harry said.

Leila rolled her eyes.

"Then it looks like whoever you talked to was right. I don't want to talk to you," Leila said.

Harry looked to Leila and then to Daphne who shook her head.

"I'm certainly not doing you any favours," Daphne retorted.

With her good arm, Leila shoved her brother with her shoulder to move past him. Daphne followed behind and looped her arm through Leila's good arm. Leila spent the rest of the night with her Housemates. Once they were back in the common room, she found that Malfoy dictating a Transfiguration essay to Goyle. Theo walked over to them and handed over a Charms assignment.

"We divvied your homework up," Daphne said. "But don't worry, we made sure that Malfoy is helping the dunderheads."

"I can do my own work," Leila groaned.

"We know that," Theo said. "But this way you don't have to."

"Won't they recognize that it's not in my handwriting?" Leila asked.

"You didn't break your wand arm by chance, did you?" Daphne asked.

"Sadly, no," Leila sighed.

"Well, we'll just pretend you did," Daphne continued. "We already got permission to write your assignments for you. Blaise has your Potions assignment, Hestia and Flora have your Defence assignment, I have your Herbology things, and Draco's going to do your Astrology along with helping Crabbe and Goyle."

"You thought of everything," Leila said in awe. "But only for today."

"If you say so," Daphne said with a shrug.

"But don't tell, Malfoy," Leila whispered with a smirk. "I want to see how long he'll keep this up."

Daphne looked at her with a smirk on her own face, to which Leila responded by pushing her friend with her good arm. For the most part, things seemed to fall back into routine. Malfoy quickly figured out that he was the only one still doing her work after three days. He wasn't too happy about it; but that was probably because the other Slytherins managed to have a decent laugh at his expense. Leila still did her own work for those classes; but making him do extra work for no reason at all brought great joy to her. She did take Cedric up on his offer to help her out on what she missed. Even though she wasn't actually behind from only missing a day of classes, Cedric was proving to be a good influence on her. He would go into further detail on things that he was learning in his third year classes or from his second year. Granted it wasn't a lot of information; but every once in a while she could sneak something up on Granger in class. The look on Granger's face that Leila knew something she didn't was satisfaction enough.

The only thing that didn't fall back into routine was her relationship with her brother. It seemed that whenever she took one step forward with her brother, they were always knocked back two steps. Leila tried to ignore Harry's disapproving looks when she would show-up Granger. Then again, she seemed to ignore her brother in general. For the most of the earlier part of the year, it had been Harry ignoring her; granted there were times when she had been stubborn too. But now he was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. Besides, it seemed like he was choosing Granger over her anyway. He was always with her and Ron. It probably didn't help matters that she was still upset with him when his first Quidditch match came around. The morning of Harry's first match, Leila literally ran into her brother as she was entering the Great Hall. He looked rather pale and peaked. They seemed to do an awkward dance to get around each other.

"Leila, this is just stupid," Harry said.

"Didn't seem to think it was so stupid when you were doing it to me," Leila argued.

"And I've apologized for that," Harry stated.

"Are you done being friends with Granger?" Leila asked.

"You know that I'm not," Harry said.

"Then you know that I'm not done being _stupid_," Leila retorted.

Leila rolled her eyes and attempted to walk past her brother when she stopped. She groaned as she grabbed Harry's arm. Confusion flashed in his eyes as he searched his sister's.

"This doesn't mean that I'm done being mad at you…" Leila began. "But good luck today."

"Thanks, I think," Harry muttered.

"You're welcome…I think," Leila added before she attempted to walk away; but Harry caught her arm.

"Are you coming today?" Harry asked.

"You're playing Slytherin. I'm pretty sure I'd lose us House points if I weren't there," Leila commented.

She then shook her brother's hand from her arm and walked to the Slytherin table to eat some breakfast. There was a lot of talk at the Slytherin table about the match; not to mention talk of taking Harry out. Or at least that's what she gathered from Marcus Flint's strategy; granted, he wanted to take out the entire Gryffindor team. But from what she had researched, it was usually the Seeker that got bloodied up the most because they usually make or break that match. Food couldn't even tempt Leila. For some reason, despite her feelings toward her brother, she felt nervous for him. By eleven o'clock, Leila was in the Quidditch stands with the first year Slytherins. She stood between Daphne, who was only there because her cousin made her come, and Theo. Leila nervously watched the pitch waiting for the teams to make their appearances. She could see the first year Gryffindors with a sign for Harry which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She really should have done something similar; but of course her stubbornness had once again gotten in the way. Not to mention that her fellow Slytherins might murder her if she cheered for her brother. So, she made a mental note to cheer for him silently. Soon, the teams zoomed onto the field.

"Which one's Terrence?" a voice shrieked from behind.

Leila and Daphne turned around to see Daphne's cousin Ursula Flint with a pair of binoculars on her face. Daphne shook her head before leaning over to whisper to Leila.

"She fancies Terrence Higgs," Daphne whispered. "But Marcus doesn't like that. Doesn't want her distracting him during Quidditch season."

"Oh shut it, Daphne" Ursula said gently smacking her cousin. "You don't need to go telling everyone."

"I only told Leila," Daphne retorted. "Have you snogged him?"

"That's none of your concern," Ursula groaned. "Now, watch the match."

"But your love life…or lack thereof is much more interesting," Daphne added.

"To her…not me," Leila said.

Without waiting for a response, Leila faced the pitch once more to see her brother hovering a few feet above the pitch on his Nimbus 2000. The sound of Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air as she tossed the Quaffle into the air and the game began. Gryffindor easily took the first possession; but Adrian Pucey managed to steal it. Since she couldn't easily see everything happening on the pitch, Leila was grateful that there was someone commentating the match. Granted, most of the Slytherins complained that it was biased because Lee Jordan was a Gryffindor himself. At first, Leila kept her eyes glued on Harry. She assumed that he was terrified to be out there. But her eyes were soon diverted to those who chased across the field on their brooms, attempting to score points with the Quaffle. They seemed to fly effortlessly across the pitch. Leila had a hard time turning her attention back to Harry because whatever this position was kept distracting her.

"What position is your cousin?" Leila asked Daphne.

"Erm—Chaser, I think," Daphne said without looking up from her reading.

Daphne had brought her copy of _Witch Weekly_ to the pitch with her. She really didn't want to watch the match. Whereas Leila really wanted to watch what was going on. She was still interested in Quidditch. But Daphne dropped her magazine to the floor when the Gryffindor's deafening cheer resounded after Angelina Johnson scored. Daphne muttered to herself as most of the Slytherins booed in reaction. Leila looked to her brother who managed to do a few loop-the-loops in the air. Then Slytherin took possession of the Quaffle. Theo cheered from beside Leila, which she couldn't help but join in until there were whispers of the Snitch. Suddenly, Harry and Terrence Higgs took off. For a moment, they were neck and neck until Harry pulled out in front of him. While Theo continued to cheer for Higgs to go, Leila muttered to herself with her hands over her mouth.

"C'mon, Harry," Leila whispered.

Out of practically nowhere, Marcus Flint blocked Harry, causing his broom to spin around. Leila looked away for a second as the Slytherin section burst into cheers. But much to Slytherins dismay, Gryffindor once again took possession of the Quaffle. There seemed to be a back and forth battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Suddenly, a Bludger took aim for Harry, which he managed to miss before his broom gave a frightening lurch. For a moment it seemed to be over until the broom continued to buck. Leila's eyes were glued to Harry as he started to do barrel rolls hundreds of feet in the air. She felt her stomach lurch; but the Slytherins only cheered when Marcus Flint scored another ten points for Slytherin. Leila's hand gripped Theo's arm as she pointed to Harry with her other hand.

"What's going on?" Leila asked frantically.

"I'm guessing someone's jinxed the broom," Theo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who would do that?" Leila questioned.

"Take your pick," Theo said. "I'm sure there are plenty of people here that want to see him fall."

"But how many people here actually know how to do that type of magic?" Leila asked.

"Dunno," Theo said looking around them. "But only Dark Magic can interfere with a broom like that."

"Could something have happened when Flint blocked him from the Snitch?" Leila asked.

"I think you're giving Marcus a little too much credit," Daphne said who was now to her feet. "He might be brutal and sadistic; but he's not the fastest broom in the shed. How we're related, I don't know."

"Somebody's got to do something," Leila said worriedly.

"We can't really do anything unless we know who is jinxing the broom," Theo said. "Even then, how are we supposed to go up against that type of magic?"

"But he's my brother," Leila shrieked.

"I thought you were still mad at him," Daphne said.

"He's still my brother," Leila whispered.

While everyone was busy watching Harry on his broomstick, Marcus Flint managed to score five times without anyone noticing. Even Leila could only desperately watch her brother. If only there was something she could do for him. Leila turned to Daphne who was still focused on Harry rather than her magazine.

"Do you think he's going to die?" Leila whispered.

"Of course not," Daphne said not too confidently.

Daphne wrapped her arms around her friend as Leila rested her head on Daphne's shoulder. Suddenly, there was a yelp from the staff cheering section. Leila lifted her head from Daphne's shoulder and looked to see Snape jumping up and down frantically, stomping on his cloak. There seemed to be smoke coming from that direction. If she wasn't so worried about Harry, Leila would have found the scene rather comical. Which reminded Leila of her brother, so she turned to see him; but he clambered properly back onto his broom handle. Leila turned to the staff section once more and then to Harry. Suspicious. Something happens over there and Harry is suddenly fine? But Leila didn't have much time to mull it over because suddenly Harry was zooming fast toward the ground with Terrence Higgs at his side. She thought for sure he was going to crash.

"Don't die…don't die," Leila muttered to herself over and over again.

Higgs quickly pulled away; but Harry kept going. Leila cringed as she continued to mutter to herself. Suddenly, Harry pulled up on his broomstick and he was parallel with the pitch again; only mere feet from it. Leila was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Harry began to move to a standing position on his broomstick.

"Idiot," Leila muttered to herself. "It's like you're trying to get yourself killed."

Harry reached his hand forward to grab the Snitch; but when his weight shifted he lost his balance and he fell face forward off his broom. The Slytherin section started to cheer over Gryffindor's loss of their Seeker; but Harry began to clutch his stomach as one hand raised up toward his mouth.

"He's going to hurl," Theo stated.

"Disgusting," Daphne shuddered.

Harry lurched forward and attempted to shield whatever was going to escape his mouth with his hands. With his back to the Slytherins, Harry examined his hands out in front of him.

"Don't look at it," Leila muttered.

"Your brother's disgusting," Daphne mumbled as she was holding her own mouth, attempting not to toss her own cookies.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch blew her whistle. She shouted that victory went to the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors cheering started to resound through the stadium.

"Wait that means…" Leila began. "He caught the Snitch."

"More like swallowed it," Theo said somewhat crossly.

"Can he do that?" Leila asked.

"Looks like Madam Hooch is allowing it," Theo groaned.

Harry punched his fist with the Snitch in his hand in the air. Leila could see the Gryffindors heading toward the stairs getting ready to storm the pitch. While she wasn't really happy that Gryffindor won; she needed to see her brother. Make sure that he was all right for herself. She pushed past Daphne who was now sitting on the bench with her hands over her ears and rolling her eyes. Leila nearly knocked Draco over who looked to be agonizing over Slytherin's loss. She followed some of the Gryffindors down the stairs; but she veered off when they headed for the pitch. No, she'd let them do their celebrating; so she decided to wait for Harry outside the Gryffindor locker room.

Leila sat down on the wooden floor and started to twist her Slytherin scarf in knots while she waited. Nearly a half hour later, the Gryffindors finally started to trickle over to their locker room. The girls walked by Leila first. They gave her odd looks; but didn't say a word to her. Then Oliver Wood came by, muttering to himself. About what, Leila had no idea. Finally, after much waiting, Harry on Fred and George's shoulders came toward the locker room.

"Come to congratulate us Leila?" Fred asked.

"Not really," Leila said as she slowly got to her feet.

"I don't think she's here for us, Freddie," George said.

"Disappointing," Fred said. "But if she's not here for us…"

"Then who?" George finished.

"That'd probably be me," Harry said from their shoulders.

Fred and George bantered a little before letting Harry down to his feet. Leila didn't move toward her brother and Harry didn't move toward his sister. Fred and George must have sensed the tension.

"We'll give you two some _alone_ time," Fred said with a wink.

Leila shook her head as Fred and George walked into the locker room.

"Well, spit it out then," Harry said.

Leila looked to her brother as her bottom lip began to quiver. She hadn't actually let herself fully embrace how scared she had been for her brother until this moment. Unsure of exactly what to say; she ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck. Harry wasn't ready for his sister's embrace at first, so he stood there stiffly and awkwardly at first. But when he felt one of his sister's tears stray from her cheek to his neck, he wrapped his arms around her, to keep her from falling.

"Oh thank Merlin you're all right," Leila said as she tightly clung to her brother.

"I thought you were mad at me," Harry groaned from beneath his sister's grasp.

"Oh, I still am," Leila said as she released her brother.

Leila sniffled once and wiped away a stray tear as she straightened her stance.

"And I'm even madder for nearly getting yourself killed out there," Leila continued as she started to smack at her brother's chest.

"Most of that wasn't my fault," Harry retorted as he took hold of Leila's hands.

He looked his sister in the eyes as he held her hands above her head. He slowly released her hands and she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you out there," Harry said.

"And?" Leila asked.

"And for nearly dying?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"And?" Leila repeated.

"And? Can you help me out?" Harry asked.

"And for being a complete arse," Leila retorted.

"Hey, watch your language," Harry said.

But Leila only raised her eyebrow at him.

"And for being a complete arse," Harry muttered.

"Good, at least you admit it," Leila said. "Now, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" Harry asked.

"Playing out there? You know…Quidditch?" Leila questioned enthusiastically.

"I'm supposed to go to Hagrid's for tea," Harry said looking over his shoulder. "Why don't you come with and I'll tell you all about it."

Leila nodded her head as Harry ruffled his sister's hair before going to the locker room to change. Once Harry was back to his black school robe and Gryffindor scarf, he exited the locker room and met back up with Leila who stood there dangling her Slytherin scarf over the railing. Harry tapped his sister on the shoulder causing her to instantly turn around. He smiled at her.

"Let's go, they're waiting outside," Harry said.

"They?" Leila questioned with her arms on her hips.

"Hagrid…and Ron…" Harry said before trailing off.

"And?" Leila asked.

"And…oh, you already know," Harry said.

"Harry," Leila groaned.

"Please, just do this for me?" Harry asked. "Please?"

"Willingly subject myself to Granger's company?" Leila muttered to herself before pausing for a moment. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

"Never asked you to," Harry said.

Leila sighed and walked with Harry outside the Quidditch stadium where, true to his word, Hagrid, Ron, and Granger were waiting. Only Hagrid seemed to be happy that Leila was joining them. Ron just kind of gave her an odd look, while Granger refused to make eye contact. Apparently, Granger was back to disliking Leila as much as Leila disliked Granger. Leila wouldn't have had it any other way. Leila walked with Harry on Hagrid's right, while Ron and Granger walked on Hagrid's left. They started to talk about the Quidditch match when their conversation turned to Harry's bucking broom.

"It was jinxed. That much is obvious," Granger said.

"Theo said that only Dark Magic can mess with a broom," Leila stated, adding in her two cents.

"He'd know all about that," Ron muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila asked.

"Now, none of that," Hagrid chided.

"Back to my broom," Harry said.

"Right, it was Snape," Ron said. "Hermione and I saw him."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broomstick?"

"Who knows?" Harry questioned. "Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Ron scoffed.

"Yeah…so fluffy we were going to die," Leila muttered to herself.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione furthered.

"Well, of course he's got a name," Hagrid started. "He's mine. Bought him off an old Irish fella I met down at the pub las' year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

Harry's eager eyes looked up at Hagrid. Leila couldn't help but be intrigued either. Well, she was until she accidentally made eye contact with Hermione Granger. Then she looked away as Hagrid was about to say something before he stopped himself.

"No more questions," Hagrid said. "Don't ask me anymore. That's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it," Harry said.

"Wait a minute, why do you suspect Snape? Leila asked. "He was the one who brought me to the hospital wing if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, but didn't you see the huge gash on his leg?" Ron said.

"Not to mention he was limping," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, I was a little unconscious at the time," Leila said sarcastically.

"That and you haven't talked to Harry at all to figure out what's going on," Hermione snipped.

"And whose fault is that?" Leila snipped right back.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying…" Hermione began.

"Will you two bloody cut it out?" Ron groaned. "I'm a little more concerned about why Snape was trying to kill Harry than who is implying what."

"Right, perspective," Hermione said with her head held high after a deep breath.

"Right, perspective," Leila mocked.

Harry must have heard her because he elbowed Leila in the rib.

"Ouch, broken rib here," Leila hissed as she brought her hand to her rib.

"It's not broken any more, is it?" Harry questioned.

"Fine, back to Fluffy then," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"And Snape," Harry said. "He's trying to steal whatever Fluffy's guarding."

"Codswallop," Hagrid said this time stopping in his steps. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"I agree with Hagrid," Leila said.

"You're just saying that because he's your Head of House," Ron added.

"Hogwarts teacher, Head of House, or not," Hermione began. "I know a jinx when I see one. I read all about them…"

"Of course you did," Leila muttered when Hermione made eye contact with a nasty look on her face before continuing.

"You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking," Hermione continued.

"Exactly," Harry added.

"Now you listen here," Hagrid started. "All four of you."

"Hey, don't lump me in with them," Leila groaned but Hagrid ignored her.

"You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in," Hagrid said. "It's dangerous. You ferget about what that dog is guarding. It's strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry questioned.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," Hagrid started muttering to himself.

Hagrid started to walk away and the four students stayed behind. Leila caught Granger looking at her, so she mustered her best sneer which caused Granger to sneer back.

"Knock it off," Harry said. "We need to figure out who Nicolas Flamel is. Anyone know anything?"

All three of them shook their heads no. So they silently followed after Hagrid back to his hut. He prepared them some tea and Harry talked about what it was like to play during the match as they sat and waited. Leila eagerly listened to Harry's every word, wanting to soak in as much information as she could. Harry said that playing Quidditch seemed natural to him; which reminded Leila of what Draco had told her…about Quidditch being in their blood. Leila made a mental note to ask Harry if he knew anything once they were alone. Hagrid offered them some odd sort of cake to go along with their tea; but it wasn't any good and it was rock hard. Harry whispered the nickname "rock cakes" to her, which she couldn't help but smile at. Leila was the first one to say that she should be heading back to the castle and she asked Harry to walk her back so that she could talk with him. Harry agreed, the only problem was that Granger and Ron came back to the castle with them. Leila started walking slower until Ron and Granger were a good distance ahead of them.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asked. "Aside from you and Hermione arguing every five minutes."

"She started it," Leila argued.

"You survived didn't you?" Harry questioned.

"Barely," Leila muttered. "Just because you're now friends with Granger doesn't mean that I have to be too."

"I know," Harry said. "But she's really not _that_ bad once you get to know her."

"That's never going to happen," Leila said.

"You never know," Harry said.

"While you continue in that delusion, I have something to ask you," Leila said.

"What is it, Leila?" Harry asked.

"What do you know about Dad playing Quidditch?" Leila asked.

"He played?" Harry asked.

"I was hoping you would know," Leila groaned.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as they entered the castle. Leila wasn't sure whether she believed Harry or not. He had to know, right? But if he did, why woudln't he tell her? Leila sighed as they parted ways. She headed downstairs and Harry headed upstairs. Harry hugged his sister before she headed down to the dungeons. She knew that she was probably going to regret what she was about to do; but she really didn't have any other choice. She needed to know. Leila said the password to the Slytherin dungeon and walked down the stairs and in to the common room. Her eyes scanned the common room before she mentally kicked herself for what she was about to do as she walked across the room. She stopped beside the table where Theo was playing a game of Wizard's chess with Draco Malfoy. He looked at her before looking back to the game. Leila cleared her throat; but he didn't look at her. Theo looked to her; but she shook her head at him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"I need to talk to you," Leila said.

"About what?" Draco questioned as he scratched at his head.

"You know what, Malfoy," Leila said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said with a smirk.

"You do so know what I'm talking about," Leila hissed.

"Refresh my memory," Draco said smirking directly at her.

"You—you said that when I wanted to talk about it, to talk to you about it," Leila whispered.

"I'm still not recalling," Draco snickered.

"You prat; I know you know," Leila groaned. "You know what? This was a mistake."

Leila balled her fists and shook her head before turning around to walk away. She was only a few steps away when Draco called to her.

"Leila, just let me flatten Nott and I'm yours," Draco said.

"No, you're not," Leila mumbled at his phrasing.

Leila sighed and sat down on the sofa, while she started to regret what she was doing. But Draco only took another five minutes, which wasn't enough time to talk herself out of what she was doing. He tapped her on the shoulder with a smirk on his face. She was definitely going to regret this.

"Follow me," Draco said.

"Where?" Leila asked.

"You'll see," Draco shrugged. "I'm going with or without you."

Draco walked away from Leila and headed up the stairs. With a look of reluctance, Leila chased after him. The look on Malfoy's face almost sickened her when he noticed her following behind him.

"Told you, you'd come to me," Draco smirked.

"Don't read too much into it," Leila said. "I need information. Information which you apparently have. And if you don't, I swear I'll get Fred or George Weasley to teach me some sort of hex to use on you."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Draco said.

"Looks like you're not the only one who knows how to get what they want," Leila retorted.

Malfoy's expression looked more impressed than it did offended; which Leila wasn't sure she liked. But much to her surprise, Malfoy actually remained rather silent as they walked down the corridors. Leila wasn't exactly sure where they were, but Draco led her into a room. He pulled out his wand and suddenly some sort of light shot out of it illuminating the room they were in. There seemed to be countless numbers of trophies and awards in cases.

"Are we allowed in here?" Leila whispered.

"Please," Draco scoffed. "My father's a school governor. Not to mention that he's friends with Snape."

"So?" Leila questioned.

"Ah, here it is," Draco said.

He pointed to a case. Leila briefly looked at it and then shrugged.

"Your father was a Chaser for Gryffindor," Draco said.

"How do you know that?" Leila asked.

"I have my ways," Draco said with his chest puffed out. "You can look there if you'd like and see for yourself."

Leila looked in the case to a plaque with the name James Potter on it.

"How did you know to come here?" Leila asked.

"Just did," Draco said with a shrug.

"When did he play?" Leila asked.

"You have eyes, don't you? Look for yourself," Draco scoffed.

Leila's eyes searched the case for a few moments; when Draco groaned before he elbowed Leila. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're looking in the wrong spot," Draco muttered.

"Excuse me for not having the bloody plaques memorized," Leila retorted.

"James Potter is listed on these six," Draco said pointing. "So he probably started playing for bloody Gryffindor his second year."

"I find it slightly scary that you know so much about my family," Leila stated.

Draco didn't respond. Leila looked to him, but he stood there with almost no emotion on his face. She shook her head before looking once more to the trophy case when a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. This caused Malfoy to jump as Leila backed away from the case with her hands over her face. Malfoy looked to the case to see a small spider crawling on it. He looked to Leila and then to the spider before a smirk played over his lips.

"Scared of a little spider?" Draco chuckled.

"Just kill the bloody thing! Kill it!" Leila squealed.

Draco, not really wanting to touch the thing, pointed his wand at the spider and swished and flicked. Suddenly, the spider was hovering mid-air. He looked to Leila before manoeuvring the spider closer to her; but Leila wasn't watching because she still had her eyes covered.

"He's off the glass," Draco said with a smirk.

Leila muttered her thanks before slowly peeling her hands from her face. She looked straight at the glass to see that Draco was telling the truth…sort of. Because the spider was dangling above her head. Draco pointed for her to look up, so she did and screamed before running away toward another cabinet. Draco made the spider follow after her.

"Malfoy, this isn't funny," Leila shouted. "Get it away from me! Malfoy!"

But Draco didn't listen to her. He continued to have the spider chase her around the trophy room as she ran screaming around the room. Leila barely escaped Malfoy and the spider as she slammed wooden door shut behind her. It was at that moment, she remembered her wand in her robe pocket. She pulled it out and pointed her wand at the door handle. She supposed this would be the perfect time to see if her extra studying with Cedric was paying off.

"Colloportus!" Leila said.

Nothing happened at first and she could hear Malfoy's steps drawing nearer. She repeated the word three more times before she heard a faint clicking sound of the door locking which caused her to grin. The sound of the door handle jiggling but not coming open caused her to giggle quietly. Malfoy tried once more to jiggle the door handle, quite unsuccessfully.

"Let me out," Draco demanded through the door.

"You have a wand, don't you? Try it for yourself," Leila said, mocking what he had said earlier.

"Open it, now," Draco commanded.

"I'd give Standard Book of Spells, Chapter Seven a try," Leila called.

"I don't need a damn Charms lesson when I already know how to do the bloody spell," Draco hissed.

"Go ahead then. Let's see," Leila retorted.

For about a minute, Leila heard muttering coming from the other side of the door. Malfoy must have been unsuccessful at his attempts which brought a smile to Leila's face; but suddenly, she heard another faint clicking sound which caused her eyes to widen. Without even waiting for Malfoy to show his face, Leila took off in a sprint down the corridor headed for the one place she knew she was safe from Malfoy: the girls' dormitories.

**Author's Note: I have found a regular internet connection again! Yay! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I personally liked the little Draco/Leila moment at the end…but that could just be because they're near and dear to my heart. I'm going to give some of you a heads-up here. In the next week I should have a one-shot *hopefully* coming out. Very spoilerish if you've just started with this story and haven't read the others. But for those of you who read my others…well, I hope that you will enjoy it too once I get the okay from the boss (aka my beta once I finish it) So, thanks again for those of you who have joined on this crazy ride. I can't believe the response you give me sometimes. So thank you!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** I'm flattered that you're still enjoying my writing…even after all this time. :) I'm glad you're liking Theo. You will get to see some more of him in a couple chapters. I think you'll like the scene. Are Leila's parents watching over her? Well, I like to think of it as what they said in the Resurrection Stone scene—they're always there—in their hearts. Kinda cheesy. I know. So, in a way they are.

**HinnyShipper:** haha. No, you don't sound like a psychopath. It always adds a different dimension to the story when the main character gets hurt. But I suppose some could like seeing people get hurt…I'll leave that for you to decide which you are. ;) I'm glad that you're liking Theo and Daphne. There's a common misconception that Slytherins are evil…when really, they just look out for themselves. So, Leila gets to see a different side of them than Harry would…which makes sense. Or at least it does to me. Haha. Yes, we shall be getting a bit more about Theo's past. There's isn't a bunch of canon stuff—so I get to manipulate it for my benefit, which is what I'm best at! Haha. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Marlene:** Oh it is you! Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**LittleMissBookwormBraniac:** Yeah…Leila got hurt last chapter! She's not as kickass in the beginning…she's very hesitant to do anything. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Top Story:** As far as your request…this story is currently going to be me starting Leila's story from the beginning. Year 1 followed by Year 2. BUT I am currently in the process of writing a "couple" story about them: their wedding day. I'm about halfway through it. I'll post it when I finish it and get the stamp of approval from my beta. Thanks for taking the time to review and read!

**Ryaaaaann: **Did I get all those "a's"? haha. As far as your question…to a certain extent yes…but to most of the Slytherins, its common knowledge stuff…so every once in a while they will bring something up and have to explain it to Leila and being a Slytherin or being Harry's sister will have her deciding which side she wants.

**Ashweeypy:** Well, I'm glad that you appreciate my responses! Do you catch any of the spoilers by reading them? Haha. Thanks so much for enjoying the last chapter (hope you liked this one too)Yes, Leila is definitely frustrated and jealous…and it's gonna be that way for a bit. Leila cracking and asking Draco for help? Well, it happened this chapter! Maybe not in the way you wanted…but it happened. They're slightly made-up, but now that Harry's friends with Hermione, Leila is not happy about this. Things are going to go back and forth this first year because they're both still trying to figure things out…where they belong and such. So you've got several more chapters of back and forth—but there will be good moments in there too. Don't worry. I'm glad that you like Theo and Daphne—nice and mean—well they're Slytherins. They don't have to be evil! Haha. At least not to a fellow Slytherin without just cause. Here's another update for you and thanks for reviewing!

**Starlight:** First of all: holy long review, batman! Second, I'm not sure that checking to see if I've updated is good for your schooling. I'm glad that it brought you some enjoyment last time…hopefully this time as well. And I know what you mean about everything being due the same week…thankfully I'm on summer break right now, so I don't have to worry about that. But yeesh! Stressful. You think they'd talk to each other or something? I'm glad that you like that I respond…I enjoy doing it. I'm pretty sure I have more "friends" that I don't even know on the internet than I do in real life. Haha. (I consider you one…even if we don't know each other in real life. Lol) For a moment there you had me when you said you didn't like the chapter—but I'm glad that you loved it! I'm glad that you like the Theo/Leila/Daphne dynamic. I was going for making them the equivalent of Harry/Ron/Hermione. Yes, Draco and Leila do have an interesting relationship. Even I can't wait until they're together. I'm writing one shots about them just to keep me sane! Haha. Well the fact that you're even slightly torn up over Cedric means I'm doing my job as an author. Obviously, it's Draco/Leila, but I can throw a little stuff in here and there to attempt to sway you otherwise…which only makes Draco/Leila better. Draco will eventually save Leila, in a way…but she's stubborn and isn't going to want him to do it. As far as school…I think earlier in the response I said that I was on break from college. Don't have to go back until August, thankfully. But I know my summer will be over far too soon! Ugh! Thanks so much for the lengthy review. I really appreciate it. I hope this found you well! :D

**Allen Pitt:** You seem to be on the right path about things. Are you sure you haven't been in my mind? Haha. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**HardRockPrincess:** First of all let me thank you for reviewing. :) Second, I'm glad that you like Leila and her relationships. You would be correct as far as your impression with things being rocky with Harry for a while. They're still trying to figure out where they belong—especially with Harry being a Gryffindor and Leila being a Slytherin. You are exactly right about Theo and Daphne are to Leila as Ron and Hermione are to Harry. It's exactly what I was going for. You're also right in the Draco/Leila and James/Lily comparisons. Exactly what I was going for. Glad that they're coming across. You're right about Leila not being exactly like Harry. She does have different opinions and she's stubborn, just like him—which will prove to be difficult for them in the future. Haha. Thanks again for your kind review. It brought a smile to my face and made my day better. :)

**RoseGranger:** And now that I am back from my vacation hopefully we will get regular updates again. I'm glad that you liked the part about Leila and Daphne in the beginning of last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter…again. Yes, jealousy is finding its way into Leila's life—and you're right on with the Frozen moment (I may or may not be now bursting into song as I'm writing this) Draco and Leila…what more can I say about them other than I love the two of them…they're made for each other, but they're both incredibly stubborn. Do you have any video making skills? I certainly don't. Only minimal photoshop skills. I also watched the pilot of Vampire Diaries (thank you Netflix) So far so good. Definitely will be going on to the next episode. You're right about Damon's eyes. OMG. So blue and beautiful. Blue eyes on a guy are definitely my weakness. Haha. Not that you needed to know that or anything—but now you do! But I'm glad that we have that sort of friendship online, buddy. I can tell you unnecessary details about me online. Haha. But back to Vampire Diaries. I'm kinda scared I'm gonna get sucked in. That's what happened with Supernatural and there are 8 freaking seasons on Netflix and a season that isn't. I'm doomed! So many TV shows…so little time! Not to mention that I'm trying to write on top of it. Really, Netflix is cutting into my writing because I can't multi-task when I find a new show to get sucked into. Anywho, thanks for the review again! Hope you're doing splendidly and that this update finds you doing well! Love ya!


	11. Year 1: Christmas at Hogwarts

Snow soon began to cover the Hogwarts landscape as Christmas drew closer and the castle seemed to come alive with the season. Leila's eyes almost always looked outside in wonderment at the snow. She knew it technically wasn't magical; but she couldn't help but feel like the snow had a special magic of its own. A magic that at least for a little while, covered everything in a blanket of white that masked all the imperfections and problems. One day, right before Christmas holiday, Leila sat on a window seat with some of her fellow Slytherins after their lunch period. Leila's eyes watched outside but for a moment she did a double-take before starting to giggle. There was a crowd of students outside in an uproar of laughter and Leila couldn't blame them. She pulled at Daphne's sleeve and when she had the girl's attention, she pointed outside. Daphne even managed a chuckle at the sight of bewitched snowballs pelting the back of Quirrell's turban and despite the professor's best efforts they seemed to be following him around. Leila then turned and showed Theo the scene going on outside the window. Theo's face was practically pressed against the glass and his laughter was causing the window to fog up.

"Whose brilliant idea was that?" Theo smirked.

"It's pretty obvious," Daphne said shaking her head.

"The Weasley twins," Leila chuckled. "Who else could it be?"

"Not bad for being Gryffindors," Theo said with a shrug before laughing at Quirrell's expense.

"Don't encourage them," a voice scowled from beside them. "They are blood traitors after all."

"I don't care what you think they are," Leila said. "They're my friends and I think they're funny."

"Oh yes; hilarious," the voice mocked.

Without even turning to look, Leila knew who the voice belonged to: Draco Malfoy. She simply rolled her eyes and continued to be amused by entertainment outside. Malfoy knocked Theo's books from his arms so that they scattered all over the floor. He did this to take Theo's spot on the bench with Leila and Daphne. Leila growled under her breath before scooting over closer to Daphne. Draco just took this as a sign that Leila was giving him more room so he put his feet up on the bench too. With a disgusted look on her face, Leila jumped from the bench and stood beside Theo and Blaise Zabini. Maybe she could convince Fred and George to have snowballs follow Malfoy around all day, simply because he was annoying. Malfoy looked out the window once more, and Leila could swear that he was trying to hide a smile.

"C'mon Malfoy," Theo started. "Even you have to admit that it makes for a good laugh."

"I'll do no such thing," Draco sneered. "Although I do suppose this will be the only decent laugh they get seeing as they'll be going back to their one bedroom shack with the rest of their bloody family for the holiday."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila pressed.

"For being your _friends_, you don't seem to know a lot about them," Draco continued.

"I—I don't have to," Leila stumbled across her words. "They're good people. Besides, I'll have you know that they're staying here for Christmas anyway."

"Probably not enough room for them all," Draco scoffed which caused Blaise to snigger.

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to Romania," Leila groaned.

"And how do you know all of this?" Draco questioned.

By this point, Draco was on his feet and using his height over Leila to his advantage.

"I—I hear things," Leila said not wanting to tell the others that she was willingly spending time with Ron for Harry's sake.

"Well, then hear this," Draco started. "Stay away from them before you get hurt. Blood traitors are all the same and they turn their backs on even the most important of things, including family."

Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration as Malfoy kept his eyes focused on her until she gave a slight nod of her head. She didn't actually intend on listening to him; but what he said couldn't help but make her wonder if it was at least a little bit true. Malfoy must have thought that she understood because he nodded his head and walked away with Blaise. Leila's frustrations with Malfoy only seemed to continue, especially during Potions class. She had purposely sat between Theo and Daphne, so that she could have a barrier; but he still proved to be utterly annoying. Somehow, the topic of Christmas holiday came up again…only this time, Malfoy was sure to include Harry and Ron in their discussion.

"I do feel so sorry," Malfoy began. "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Malfoy's remark caused most of the Slytherins to chuckle, even Daphne to Leila's surprise. But Leila was surprised when the only person beside herself not to join in the laughter was Theo. Since Malfoy was sitting directly behind them, Theo practically snapped when he turned around. Leila didn't even look to her brother and Ron's angered expressions because she was too focused on Theo's. Granted, she was quite angry at what Malfoy was insisting, but she'd rather stay at Hogwarts away from the Dursleys than go back to that hell-hole. There had only been a handful of Slytherin names on the sign-up sheet Professor Snape had passed around. Theo looked angrily at Malfoy before slamming his hand down on Malfoy's table which startled the blonde.

"You do realize that both Leila and I will be staying here for the holiday, right?" Theo hissed.

"That's different," Draco said setting his posture straight once more. "Potty hasn't got a family that wants him and Weasel's is abandoning him."

"The exact same reasons for Leila and myself," Theo shot back.

"Settle down, Nott," Draco scoffed. "Don't go getting your wand all in a knot over this."

"Well, it's the truth," Theo started. "Leila's family is Potter's, in case you've forgotten, and my father is leaving the country as well."

Theo was breathing heavily with a scowl on his face directed at Malfoy. Leila had never known him to get quite so worked up before. Especially over something that insulted the Gryffindors. Something was off. Leila looked at Draco who for once looked rather perturbed and attempting to hold back his remarks. For a few moments, Leila thought that Theo actually managed to silence Malfoy so she turned around and faced her cauldron once more; but she could hear still hear his annoying voice from behind.

"If this were any other time you wouldn't be taking this out on me," Draco whispered.

"Is that so?" Theo scoffed while facing the front of the room.

Draco never responded because Snape billowed into the classroom with his long black cloak trailing behind him. Leila looked over to Theo who looked rather tense. He didn't so much as mutter beyond a few ingredients and instructions to Leila as they brewed their next concoction, which surprised her. Theo added a dash of Flobberworm mucus to their cauldron and looked back at Malfoy with a glare while Leila started to stir their solution.

"Theo, are you all right?" Leila asked.

"I'm fine," Theo said through gritted teeth.

"I—I know I'm probably not the first person you'd go to…but if…" Leila started.

"Leila, just stir," Theo interrupted.

She was going to say that she was already on the stirring rather vigorously as the instructions stated, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she just kept stirring as Theo reached for the pickled Shrake spines. He was about to put them in the cauldron when Leila slapped his hand away. He looked at her rather incredulously; but she motioned with her head toward the textbook. They needed the powdered ginger root first. The last thing either of them needed was Snape getting on their case. Theo sighed when he realized his mistake. They continued making the solution in silence and when class was finally over, Theo was the first one out of the room. Leila slowly walked out of the room with Daphne at her side.

"What's wrong with Theo?" Leila asked Daphne.

"Just know that it's nothing you did…or Draco for that matter," Daphne said.

"But Malfoy's the one who got him all wound up. Annoying git," Leila argued.

"Theo and Draco are friends, Leila," Daphne countered. "Theo will come around. He always does."

"This has happened before?" Leila asked.

But as Leila and Daphne rounded the corner in the corridor their eyes widened in horror. Only hearing the tail-end of a taunt about Hagrid's hut seeming like a palace, Ron Weasley lunged straight for Malfoy. Despite having mixed feelings toward Ron Weasley, she was glad that he was doing something she only wished she could do. Leila could hear Hagrid's muffled voice from behind the large Christmas tree that was blocking the other side of the corridor. Leila looked to her brother was attempting to push Crabbe and Goyle over as Ron had Malfoy tackled against the ground. Ron's fist was raised, ready to go for his right hook when a voice boomed down the corridor. Snape's resounding WEASLEY echoed through the corridor, causing even Leila to shiver slightly. Ron's eyes widened as he quickly pushed himself off Malfoy, leaving the pale blonde on the floor. Snape swiftly seemed to pin Ron against the wall by his Gryffindor cloak. Ron seemed to look even paler as Snape glared at him angrily while Draco quickly took his feet.

"He attacked me," Draco complained. "I was minding own business when…"

"You were not," Harry scoffed.

"Prove me wrong, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Ron was provoked, Professor Snape. Honest to goodness he was," Hagrid said from behind the Christmas tree. He had bent the tree down so that his hairy face rested on what should be the top of the tree, like its star or angel topper. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"How dare you," Draco muttered. "My father…"

"Be that as it may," Professor Snape said interrupting Draco. "Fighting is against Hogwarts rules Hagrid. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful that it isn't more. Move along, _all_ of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't need to be told twice. They pushed their way past Hagrid and the Christmas tree with smirks on their faces causing pine needles to scatter all over the place. Snape quickly turned around to face Daphne and Leila.

"I said _all_ of you," Snape drawled.

"We were just going sir," Daphne said.

Daphne pulled Leila out of Snape's way for the professor to make his exit down the corridor. Daphne then began to lead Leila down the corridor following after Snape, when a familiar voice echoed down the corridor.

"Leila, aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

Leila stopped and looked to her brother in confusion.

"So we can do you know what," Harry said.

"What is he talking about?" Daphne whispered to Leila.

"No idea," Leila lied. "I should probably go see what he wants. Besides, you should finish packing if you intend on going home tonight."

"You know that you're welcome to come home with me," Daphne said.

"I know," Leila said. "You've only told me like a thousand times. So, for the thousand-and-oneth time, I'm staying here."

"I just don't want you to think that you _have_ to stay here," Daphne furthered.

"I know," Leila responded. "I could go stay with the Dursleys."

"Not funny," Daphne said.

"Sorry," Leila apologized. "But honestly, I think it will be nice to have a decent Christmas with my brother for the first time."

"If you say so. Just don't do anything stupid," Daphne commented. "I know he's your brother and all; but still."

"I'll try not to," Leila chuckled.

Leila quickly hugged her friend before she ran down the corridor toward Harry, Ron, and Hagrid. The only one who didn't look too pleased by her presence was Ron; but she could live with that. He had been a git ever since she had been sorted into Slytherin. Ron slightly narrowed his eyes at Leila as she approached them.

"Can't you control him?" Ron howled.

"If you're talking about Malfoy, how would I do that? I try to stay away from him as much as I possibly can," Leila retorted.

"That's why you're always around him?" Ron scoffed. "I'll get him; one of these days, I swear I'm going to—"

"If you ask me, you missed your chance," Leila commented. "You knew you were going to lose House points anyway. You should have just smacked him while you had him down."

"I didn't ask you, now did I?" Ron muttered.

Leila rolled her eyes at Ron.

"I hate them both," Harry said. "Malfoy and Snape."

"You and me both," Ron scowled.

"Now enough of that," Hagrid said, who was still behind the Christmas tree. "Christmas is nearly here. Why don't the three of yeh come up to the Great Hall with me an' see what a treat it looks like?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"Harry," Leila said as she elbowed him. "I thought we were going to the library."

Leila had been rather reluctantly scouring the library with Harry, Ron, and Granger for anything on Nicolas Flamel. Granted, when they were in the library she normally stayed as far away from Granger as possible. Leila was trying to find something before the annoying know-it-all did. So far, none of their work turned out to be fruitful. Even with Leila having Cedric helping her she had still come up with nothing. At first, Cedric had been quite confused she was looking up something on Nicolas Flamel. Even he had no idea who the bloke was; but he proved to be just as curious as they were. So he would join Leila whenever she attempted to look in the library. Harry suddenly snapped his fingers in front of his sister's face, startling her. Leila swatted at Harry's hand.

"You're the one who stopped listening," Harry quipped.

"So sorry," Leila said sarcastically.

"C'mon, we're going to the Great Hall with Hagrid," Harry said.

"But what about…" Leila began.

"Bloody hell, she sounds like Hermione," Ron groaned.

"Do not," Leila hissed.

"_What about the library?_" Ron mocked which caused Leila to cringe.

"You may have a point there," Leila sighed. "To the Great Hall we go!"

So, Leila, Harry, and Ron jumped on to the Christmas tree Hagrid was dragging behind him. They rode the tree all the way to the Great Hall, despite clinging desperately to the tree on the stairs. They jumped off it right as Hagrid was about to stand it up right. Fallen pine needles marked their trail; but looking at the tree, one could hardly tell it had lost as many needles as it had. The tree was still quite full despite the many needles that clung to the three first years' robes. Leila shook her robes out as Hagrid obeyed Professor Flitwick's orders to place the tree in the far corner. It was at that moment when everything struck her. The decorations seemed so enchanting. There were no less than twelve Christmas trees scattered throughout the Great Hall, each one of them decorated a bit differently. She had to admit that the one decorated in icicles was her favourite. Leila had always liked Christmas. It usually was the one time of the year when the Dursleys at least _acknowledged _their existence; but now it seemed to take on a whole different meaning. For once, everyone else's excitement over the holiday was catching on to her and their love for the season was drawing her in. She would have to forego her tradition of waking her brother up early Christmas morning by jumping on him this year; but she could already tell that this was going to be the best Christmas she had ever had.

"Someone left a game of Wizard's Chess out!" Ron practically screamed.

Ron then ran over to the Ravenclaw table where the game sat unattended.

"So now what?" Leila asked.

"Looks like we're playing Wizards Chess," Harry said.

"I thought we were going to…" Leila began.

"I told Hermione we'd meet her in here before she left," Harry said with a shrug.

"All of us?" Leila questioned.

"She said she needed to talk to all _three_ of us," Harry answered.

"So, you lied to me?" Leila asked.

"It was the only way I could think of to get you to agree to come," Harry said with a shrug. "Besides, your _friends_ are going to be leaving anyway."

"I hate you sometimes," Leila muttered.

"Can you just please be nice to Hermione for once?" Harry asked.

Leila rolled her eyes at her brother and shook her head as Ron snatched the game from the Ravenclaw table before setting in on the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table opposite each other while Leila opted to stand behind her brother. Harry looked over his shoulder to see his sister before he shook his head.

"You can sit you know," Harry said.

"Only if I have a death wish," Leila muttered.

Harry pulled at his sister's sleeve so that she was seated beside him on the bench. Leila really hoped that no one saw her sitting here…especially not one of her Housemates…especially Malfoy. She was pretty sure that she'd never hear the end of it if _he_ found out. Then again, this could be the perfect way to annoy him for as much as he annoyed her. Leila nervously looked around the Great Hall to see if anyone was watching the Slytherin at the Gryffindor table; but the only one watching her was Ron. She gave him a disgruntled face before she rested her head in her hands as Ron and Harry set up the Wizard's Chess board. Apparently, this was the first time Harry had played Wizard's Chess and Ron self-proclaimed himself to be "bloody brilliant" at the game. The thought caused Leila to roll her eyes; but after a few plays it was clear was pretty good. Ron had at least twice as many of Harry's pieces than Harry had of his. Leila hadn't realized how boring it was to watch two people play chess. Granted, Wizard's Chess was much more entertaining than the Muggle version; but still. How Pansy Parkinson could spend as much time as she did watching Malfoy play Wizard's Chess was a mystery to her. Not to mention the fact that one would willingly put up with Malfoy and his annoying-self. Just as she was thinking of someone annoying and pathetic, Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall with her trunk in tow. Leave it to her to be the first one ready to leave. Leila rolled her eyes as she saw the girl approaching. Suddenly, Ron's Queen decimated one of Harry's pieces which made Know-it-all Granger stop in her tracks.

"That's totally barbaric," Granger gasped.

"That's Wizard's Chess," Ron said with a grin.

Hermione looked somewhat disgustedly at the board. Leila turned to her brother and tugged at his sleeve.

"She's seen me, can I go now?" Leila asked.

"Leila," Harry groaned.

"I only want a moment of your time," Granger stated with a roll of her eyes.

"You've already had one and you're going on two," Leila quipped as Harry elbowed her. "But go on…if you must." Harry elbowed his sister again. "Please."

"I just want to make sure that we're all straight on the plan," Granger said. "You three are going to go to the library to look for information on Nicolas Flamel…"

"But we've looked a hundred times," Ron groaned.

"Not in the Restricted Section," Granger whispered as she leaned closer to the table.

"Yes we have," Leila retorted.

"No. _We_ haven't," Granger corrected. "Send an owl my way if you stumble across anything. Happy Christmas."

The boys responded to her, but Leila didn't. She was going for the "if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all" thing if Harry asked. Who did Granger think she was talking to her like that? Maybe during the holiday, she'd be able to convince the boys that they didn't need Granger and then they'd go back to the way things were. One could hope right? The start of break, things seemed rather dull. Leila and Theo were the only first year Slytherins left at Hogwarts; but she didn't see much of him because for some strange reason he stayed up in his dormitory most of the time. Thankfully for her, Fred and George were often ready to do something with her. Even with the snow and wind, both twins were willing to go down to the Quidditch pitch with her. This was probably the only opportunity she was going to get that was going to be Malfoy-free and Cedric wasn't around. There was no way she was going to ask her brother, so she asked the twins

Both of them had rather sorry looking broomsticks; but the talent came from the one riding the broom. Leila was just happy to be on a broom when it wasn't flying lessons. Although, to be fair, their last flying lesson had been almost entertaining as their first. Millicent Bulstrode had crashed on her broom landing face-first into a pile of snow causing her skirt to go flying up. Thus, giving the entire class a view of her knickers. Leila had laughed so hard at her Housemate's expense; but then again, she was pretty sure the only one not laughing was Millicent. Even Pansy was trying hard to cover up her laughter. The lessons from Fred and George were actually going quite well. They even took a Quaffle out and let her play around with it while she flew. This feeling was one that she could get used to.

"You're actually a fair flier," Fred said as he hovered on his broom beside Leila.

"_I_ know that," Leila retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked as he swooped over on one of the old school brooms.

"Nothing," Leila muttered.

"I think she's lying Georgie," Fred said.

"I know she is," George said.

"If she won't tell us willingly…" Fred began.

"Then we'll have to force it out of her," George finished.

"It's nothing," Leila said. "Stupid, really."

"We're related to Ron," Fred chuckled. "I think we understand stupid."

"It's just that…" Leila started. "Everyone's always so concerned about Harry. So Harry got his broomstick up first. I wasn't far behind him or Malfoy. Yet he's the one…"

"Oh, _that_ type of stupid," George said.

"We're used to that kind of stupid," Fred added.

"We felt the same way, coming on the team after Charlie," George commented.

"Always being compared to Charlie," Fred said with a shake of his head. "Charlie this…"

"Charlie that…" George continued. "Drove us bloody insane…well almost."

"Are you still…angry…with your brother about it?" Leila questioned.

"No," both twins said.

"Why not?" Leila asked.

"Just showed 'em that what we did had nothing to do with Charlie," Fred answered.

"Worked hard and they came around eventually," George finished.

"You want to play, don't you?" Fred asked.

Leila could only nod her head. The twins didn't say anymore. Instead, they decided it would be fun to aim Bludgers at her while she had to swerve through the air to miss them. Leila was pretty sure that they went easy on her because hardly any of the Bludgers actually came anywhere near her and the ones that did, the boys would apologize for. Despite how much she enjoyed doing this, she was never going to get on the team by having them take it easy on her. Besides, Slytherin Quidditch players weren't a bunch of sissies. She was going to have to prove herself if she expected on making the House team.

After dinner on Christmas Eve, Leila remained in the Great Hall with several other students and Professor Flitwick for some Christmas caroling. She wasn't exactly sure why she did it; but she did. She was only one of three people out of a dozen present who weren't already in the Hogwarts choir. Most of the tunes weren't familiar at all, having grown up in the Muggle world. She was rather thankful for a few tunes that she recognized. The first song that they sang which she knew what "Jingle Bells." Even the people who hadn't grown-up in the Muggle world managed to enjoy this one. The second song she recognized from the Muggle world was "Carol of the Bells." This song Leila had to sing at her old Muggle school and it was by far her favourite of the Muggle selections. She started singing rather meekly; but about halfway through the piece, she was singing her heart out which made Professor Flitwick look at her oddly. This caused Leila to quiet down and her face to instantly redden. He continued to look at her throughout the rest of the caroling; but Leila made sure she sang rather quietly. At least she sang rather quietly until she was back in her common room. She came back into the Slytherin common room singing one of her Muggle Christmas carols.

"_And I will hold you safe in my arms. So no evil can touch you. You can come to no harm_." Leila sang.

In an instant, someone whirred past her and Leila could almost swear she heard some sobbing. Leila looked confusedly behind her. Was that? Could it be? No. She shook her head and looked into the common room once more to see two of her Housemates snogging on the sofa. Leila stopped in her tracks and made gagging sounds, which caused the couple to snap apart. The sixth year girl seemed to glare daggers at her while the fifth year boy told his girlfriend to ignore her. With a shrug Leila walked a little further when she was almost tripped by someone reading a book in an armchair.

"Bloody hell," Leila swore. "What was that for?"

"You do realize who that was don't you?" the voice asked from behind the book.

"No. Should I?" Leila questioned.

"I see you with him enough that I expect you should," the person said.

"That _was_ Theo?" Leila whispered.

"I'd go after him if I were you," the person responded.

"I don't see you getting up," Leila retorted.

"I said if I were you…and I'm not you," the person quipped.

Leila muttered another obscenity under her breath before turning toward the door. She took one last look at the person in the chair to see that the girl had removed the book from her face: revealing the person to be third year Olivia Shardlow. Leila really didn't know anything about the girl except that the girl's name and that she was in third year. Olivia glared at her until Leila realized that she was staring. So, Leila took off once more. She attempted to take the stairs two at a time; but when she almost fell, she opted to climb them normally. Once in the corridor, she followed the sounds of the sniffles. Leila found Theo sitting at the end of an empty corridor. She wished she would have thought to grab her cloak as she slowly walked closer to him. He looked at her and she could swear that there were tears in his eyes; but he quickly looked away.

"Hey," Leila whispered.

Theo didn't respond. Leila sighed before she stood beside him, leaning against the wall. Minutes passed and neither of them spoke a word. With a groan, Leila slid down the wall so that she was sitting beside Theo.

"Go away, Leila," Theo said as he roughly wiped at his cheek.

"I thought Slytherins stick together," Leila responded gently.

"I just want to be left alone," Theo muttered.

"I've been doing that for the past few days," Leila said. "Clearly, that hasn't helped anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Theo hissed.

"You've been acting funny since…" Leila began.

"And what's it to you? You wouldn't understand," Theo snapped.

"I thought we were friends," Leila sighed.

"We are," Theo said shaking his head. "I just want to be left alone."

"In my experience, whenever I'd tell Harry I wanted to be alone; really I'd just want someone there, even if they didn't say anything," Leila said.

Theo didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked straight ahead with an angry expression on his face. Leila could tell that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Probably waiting to see when she'd leave; but she didn't. No, she just sat there, somewhat shivering, beside him. Leila stared at the same wall Theo was; when she absently began to hum the carol from earlier. Theo shot her a look of surprise. When Leila realized what she was doing she stopped and threw her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Leila said. "I didn't mean…"

"My mum used to sing that," Theo said.

"What's she doing this Christmas?" Leila asked innocently.

"The same things she's done the last two Christmases," Theo said bitterly. "Rotting in the ground."

Leila's eyes widened.

"Theo, I didn't know," Leila began. "I'm so sorry."

"Why would you? You've never asked," Theo scoffed.

"I'm sor—" Leila began.

"It's not like it really matters," Theo said shaking his head.

"It does matter," Leila said. "I understand _that_ much."

"I suppose you would understand a little," Theo mumbled.

"Is this why you got so upset with Malfoy in Potions?" Leila asked.

"He's always looking for a jab at your brother. He just must have forgotten," Theo said shaking his head.

"He's a git, that's nothing new," Leila chuckled.

"Most of the time he is," Theo responded. "But he was the first one of my friends to come over after she died. His mum probably made him; but it was nice not to spend Christmas alone."

"She died around Christmas?" Leila asked.

"Christmas Eve," Theo sniffled. "Father's never told me the specifics; but I do know that it was some filthy Muggles who killed her."

Leila breathed out slowly causing a tendril of her hair to fly off her face. Well, _that_ explained why Theo didn't like Muggles. He at least had a reason. Not to say that all Muggles were nasty; but in Leila's experience almost all the Muggles she had come into contact with hadn't been too pleasant. But she had a theory that _that_ had something to do with the Dursleys. If you wanted to look nasty Muggles up in the encyclopedia, you'd probably find them. Leila felt like she could somewhat relate to Theo though. She didn't really know much about her parents' deaths either. Just a few tidbits she had been told. The rest was still very much a mystery to her. But Theo should still be grateful he had one parent.

"At least you still have your father," Leila whispered.

"A father who abandons me the one time of the year I need him most," Theo scoffed.

"Where is he?" Leila asked.

"Dunno," Theo sniffled. "He always leaves this time of the year. I spent last Christmas with the Malfoys and I could see the way they looked at me. Like I was something to be pitied. I didn't like feeling like that."

"So you stayed here," Leila said with a nod.

"He's really not so bad most of the time, my father that is," Theo grimaced. "I think he just can't stand to look at me during this time of the year. Like I remind him too much of my mother."

Unsure of what to say to him, Leila simply wrapped an arm around her friend and pulled herself closer to him. For a moment, Theo stiffened; but he didn't pull away as Leila expected him to. She gently rubbed his arm. Theo attempted to smile at Leila; but she knew that it was forced. For a long time, Leila and Theo just sat there in silence, a comfortable silence, despite how freezing cold the corridor was. Holidays are always hard when one has a loss so great marring their life. But for those few hours, while their losses loomed overhead, they knew they weren't alone. Leila wasn't sure exactly how long they sat there; but she did know that the clock began to toll twelve.

"We should probably get back to the common room," Leila commented lightly.

"Happy Christmas, Leila," Theo whispered.

"Happy Christmas," Leila smiled.

The two Slytherins carefully snuck back to their common room, attempting to go undetected. Thankfully, they weren't actually too far from their common room; so they had little chance of being caught. Theo and Leila parted before heading to their own dormitories, after Leila made sure that despite the fact that she would probably end up in Harry's company tomorrow, that Theo would at least join her for a time. When Leila returned to her dormitory, she quickly changed her clothes into her pyjamas before throwing herself into her bed. She almost landed on Roman, which caused a muffled meow from under her covers. But she herself snuggled under her blankets, Roman was quick to seek her warmth. Leila wrapped her arms around him and soon found sleep easily. She only slept for another few hours before being awoken by Olivia Shardlow, the girl from last night.

"Potter, get up," Olivia said.

Leila didn't move to get up. Instead, she snuggled closer to Roman. Why should she get up so early on Christmas? Christmas was the one morning every year that Aunt Petunia didn't make them get up as early. Mostly because her aunt had special holiday breakfast that required _her_ attention. She had allowed the twins to look after the special breakfast one year; but with disastrous results and declaring the day officially ruined. Leila sometimes liked to think that letting the Potter twins sleep in was the Dursleys Christmas gift to them; but she never said so, fearing that if she did, the Dursleys would take away such a wonderful gift. This year she didn't have any Dursleys or a bloody breakfast to worry about; but suddenly her covers were ripped off her. Leila cracked an eye open to see Olivia standing with her blankets in her hand.

"Get up," Olivia commanded.

"But why?" Leila groaned.

"First of all, Nott's been calling you for the last ten minutes from the bottom of the stairs which has been bloody annoying for the rest of us," Olivia stated.

"Is there a number two?" Leila yawned.

"And number two…" Olivia began. "We've decided to open our presents together. Now up. I'm sure by this point everyone is waiting on you."

"And you," Leila quipped. "You're up here with me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and practically dragged Leila out of bed. The older Slytherin girl didn't let go of Leila's hand as she led her across the first year girls' dormitory. Leila tried to get the girl to release her hand, which Olivia finally did once they were on the staircase. Roman padded along after them, so when Leila's hand was finally free, she bent down and picked up her little fur ball and carried him downstairs. She might as well occupy herself as her Housemates opened their presents. She wasn't going to have anything, except for something from her brother…if he remembered. With Daphne's help, Leila had ordered Harry a book all about famous Seekers and sweets, not to mention a few treats for Hedwig. Honestly, she really had no idea what to get her brother. She couldn't wait until her third year when she would hopefully be allowed off the Hogwarts grounds and into some actual stores in the nearby village of Hogsmeade; but that was still a ways off. So, her present would have to make do. Besides, her present couldn't be any worse than years of Dursley presents combined.

Leila found Theo, the snogging couple from last night, and another girl she knew to be in third year with Olivia waiting in the common room. They were a small group; but there was still a hefty amount of presents underneath the Christmas tree in their common room. Leila took a seat on the sofa with Roman in her arms beside Theo who practically beamed. Such a turnaround from the Theo she had spent hours with last night. Then again, what Leila realized was that for the most part, Slytherins were pretty decent as masking their emotions, herself included. The snogging couple from last night pulled out their wands and began levitating presents left and right. Leila was slightly confused by the stack of presents growing in front of her. They couldn't all be for her? Could they? But when she scanned the room, she noticed that each of them had piles of presents. When the presents were done whirring through the air, each of them reached for a present except Leila.

"Go on," Theo whispered.

"I never get presents," Leila whispered back.

"You're joking, right?" Theo asked.

Leila shook her head.

"Well, it looks like this year you do," Theo said.

With Roman still tucked in her arm, Leila reached the present closest to her. It was from Hagrid. She opened the small package to find a bracelet with roughly shaped wooden beads. Hagrid probably had made it himself. Leila put it on her wrist; but immediately regretted doing so when she got a splinter in her hand from slipping it on. It was the thought that counted, right? Next she opened a present from Daphne. Leila put the bow from the present on top of Roman's head and he cocked his head at her amusingly which made her giggle. Underneath the wrapping, Leila found a frame with a moving photograph of the two girls jumping into a pile of leaves from the fall. Leila remembered Theo taking the photograph that day and the memory brought a smile to her face. A note also accompanied the gift, saying that part two of her present would be received upon Daphne's return to Hogwarts. Much to her chagrin, Leila had a present from Draco Malfoy: a box of Pumpkin Pasties. She didn't really want to accept them; but they were her favourite treat. He must either be very observant or he talked to Daphne, Leila assumed the latter. To her surprise, Leila also received a present from the Weasley family.

_Leila,_

_Ron mentioned that Harry likely wouldn't have any presents this year. So, I concluded the same about you. The twins tell me that Ronald is giving you a hard time about being in Slytherin. I'll have you know that I have written him about his attitude. Please don't hesitate to write me should he continue to be insufferable. He will meet his consequences when he comes home next. Happy Christmas._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Leila tapped the letter against her leg with a smirk. This would come in quite handy against Ron; but she quickly realized that this wasn't the present. Carefully, she tore into the wrapping to find a thick hand-knitted emerald green sweater with a letter H on the front and a box of fudge. Leila grinned at the sweater.

"Who's that from?" Theo asked.

She looked to Theo for a moment, unsure of how to respond. She knew that most of her Housemates didn't care for her friendship with the Weasley twins, so they'd never understand why she would accept something such as this from the family.

"Someone who cares," Leila responded.

Theo looked to her for a moment before he shrugged and returned to his own presents. She opened a present from Harry, one from Theo, and surprisingly a present from the Dursleys. But at the bottom of her stack of presents was one without a name on it. Just a note that said_ They were one of your mother's favourites at your age_. Leila didn't recognize the handwriting either. It couldn't be from anyone she knew. She shrugged it off and opened the small package. Inside was a package of the sweet_ Glacial Snow Flakes_. They appeared to be a melt-in-your mouth treat. Leila opened one package and stuck one of the snowflakes on her tongue. They were actually pretty good; but Leila became distracted about thinking of who the gift could be from by Roman attacking all the present wrappings with a bow still attached to his head.

Leila reached for her things and headed back to her dormitory, with Roman scurrying behind her. She quickly changed in to the sweater Mrs. Weasley made for her. It was nice to have something that was actually made for her and not old Dudley or stranger hand-me-downs. When it was time for Christmas dinner, Leila quickly pecked a kiss on Roman's nose before heading up to the Great Hall. Before heading to the Slytherin table, Leila made a detour to the Gryffindor table where Harry sat with the Weasleys.

"Happy Christmas," Leila said.

They all answered her back cheerfully, except for Ron.

"You got one too?" Ron groaned. "It's embarrassing."

"What's he talking about?" Leila asked.

"Your sweater," Harry, Fred, and George responded simultaneously.

"Yeah, well, that's not the only thing I got from your mother," Leila smirked.

"Let me guess, a box of fudge," Ron said.

"And something else," Leila said. "This." 

Leila let the parchment slip from her hands and in front of Ron. Ron read the note and his eyes widened before a scowl overtook his face.

"Just keep that in mind," Leila said as she snatched the parchment before anyone else could get a decent look at it. "Happy Christmas."

With that, Leila turned quickly on her heel and headed for the Slytherin table.

"Leila, wait!" George called.

"Yes?" Leila asked.

"We're thinking of having a snowball fight after dinner," Fred said.

"You're invited," George added.

Leila shook her head and quickly turned; causing her hair which she left down to smack her in the face. The boys laughed at her expense as she spluttered to get her hair out of her mouth before continuing to walk. She then went back to the Slytherin table and sat beside Theo. Christmas dinner was a sight of amazement. There was so much food for the small amount of students actually still left at Hogwarts: turkey, roast, boiled potatoes, chipolatas, peas, gravy, cranberry sauce, and a few dishes Leila couldn't even name. There were party favours and gifts on the tables for them. Leila reached for the game of Exploding Snap in the center of the table. It would be nice to finally have a game of her own, instead of always having to borrow from someone else. She grinned as a wizard cracker exploded in the Great Hall and engulfed them all in blue smoke.

"And this is why I stay here instead of going home to an empty and boring house with my parents," Olivia said as she raised her goblet of Pumpkin juice.

The Slytherins seemed to join in her toast as they continued to eat. When dessert came, they found silver Sickles in it. All the students left the Great Hall with their arms full of things from the Christmas feast. Leila set her things down in her dormitory and quickly bundled up. She must have been earlier than the Gryffindor boys, so Leila struck a snowman with a snowball, almost knocking his arm off when a snowball hit her on the backside. In the nearby distance, Leila could see that Harry had been the one to throw the snowball. Another snowball came there way; but this one smacked Leila in the arm. It almost knocked her to the ground; but she quickly bent down and built her own snowball. Keeping the snowball hidden in one hand behind her back, Leila took off in a sprint toward her brother. She flung herself at him, knocking them both into a freshly powdered snowbank. Harry groaned as Leila sat on top of him.

"Geroff," Harry groaned.

With a grin on her face, Leila shoved the snowball in her hand into her brother's face causing him to splutter. She quickly found herself being lifted up by both arms. Her eyes looked to her sides to see the twins on either side of her as they tossed her further into the snow pile with hearty laughter escaping their mouths. Leila went face first into the snow pile and quickly came up for air gasping. She sat up to see the boys in an all-out-war. There were no sides in this snowball fight. It was every witch and wizard for themselves. They were outside for several hours before Leila returned shivering to the Slytherin common room. Leila sat near the fire with Theo playing Exploding Snap. She actually managed to beat him a few times.

"How are you doing?" Leila asked innocently.

"Fine, really, I'm fine," Theo said.

"If you're sure," Leila sighed.

"I am," Theo responded. "Fine enough to crush you in this next game."

Theo smiled at her. She wasn't entirely sure that he was all right; but she was just going to have to trust him. True to his word, Theo was merciless against Leila the next game, easily beating her. Their evening meal was delivered to their common rooms for once. There were trays of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake. Leila and Theo ate until they were quite full. Without meaning to, the first year Slytherins fell asleep on the sofas in front of the fire; but when Leila awoke in the middle of the night she was in her bed. She wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten there. Maybe she just didn't remember walking up to bed? But she was too sleepy to dwell on it much and sleep overtook her once more. The next morning at breakfast, Leila rather groggily entered the Great Hall where she was immediately met by her brother who was bursting with excitement. She squinted her eyes at him before shaking her head.

"You're quite cheerful," Leila groaned.

"You're not," Harry responded.

"Me want more sleepy," Leila yawned.

"You'll never guess who I saw last night," Harry whispered to Leila.

"Who?" Leila mumbled after another yawn.

"Guess," Harry continued.

"But you said I wouldn't be able to," Leila retorted.

"Just do it," Harry said.

"Ron," Leila said.

"Well, yes—but no," Harry furthered.

Leila looked to her brother confusedly. Harry chuckled at his sister's expense.

"I saw Mum and Dad," Harry whispered for only her to here.

That seemed to wake Leila up.

"Where? How? When?" Leila started a game of twenty questions.

"Last night. It's hard to explain. I'll take you if you'd like," Harry said.

"How about now?" Leila asked.

"Not in the middle of the day," Harry continued.

"Tonight then?" Leila asked.

"I'm taking Ron tonight," Harry said slowly.

"Oh—" Leila sighed, losing her excitement.

"How about tomorrow night," Harry compromised.

"Erm—I suppose that would be all right," Leila continued, clearly still disappointed.

"Meet me outside your common room at nine," Harry said.

"Won't we get caught?" Leila asked.

"Leave that to me," Harry grinned.

When tomorrow came, Harry seemed rather reluctant to take her that night at breakfast the next morning. Harry muttered something about Ron that Leila didn't quite catch. But she reminded Harry that he had told her that he would do it and that she didn't want any more broken promises from him. In the early afternoon, Leila dragged Theo to the library with her.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Nicolas Flamel, would you?" Leila asked.

"Nothing except he's really old," Theo said with a shrug.

"And that does nothing to help me," Leila groaned.

"Why?" Theo questioned.

"Nothing important," Leila began. "I—I just know that Granger's trying to find out about him and I want to beat her to it."

While this wasn't exactly the truth, it wasn't exactly a lie either. She did want to find information about the man before Granger did. Their search in the library proved to be unsuccessful. So, Leila waited in her common room for her time to meet up with Harry to roll around. At nine o'clock that night Leila stepped outside the Slytherin dungeon and to an empty corridor where she told her brother to meet her. She peered down the corner to see if Harry was coming; but she couldn't see him.

"Leila, over here," a familiar voice said.

Leila immediately turned behind to the sound of her brother's voice; but she couldn't see him anywhere. She shook her head in confusion. Maybe she was hearing things.

"Over here," Harry's voice resounded from the other side of the corridor now.

Once again, she quickly turned and was once more disappointed by not seeing her brother.

"This isn't funny," Leila muttered.

"Sure it is," Harry responded.

"Where are you?" Leila hissed.

"Right in front of your face," Harry chuckled.

"I'm going back inside," Leila huffed.

"C'mon Leils, don't do that," Harry groaned.

For a split second only Harry's head was visible, which caused Leila to back away in slight fear.

"What the—" Leila started.

Harry quickly removed a cloak from his body and grinned at his sister.

"Christmas present," Harry said. "There was no name on it."

Leila snatched the cloak from her brother's hands. She examined it before putting it over her body. She looked down to see that her body really had disappeared and that only the floor beneath her was visible. She twirled a couple of times as Harry watched her.

"Sure I get some candy with no name on it and you get a bloody Invisibility Cloak," Leila muttered. "That's real fair."

"It used to be Dad's," Harry said.

Leila nodded but she was actually quite jealous. Why couldn't she get an Invisibility Cloak? It wasn't that she needed one; but it might come in handy at some point or another.

"But c'mon, we need to get going before Filch or Snape catches us," Harry said.

He slipped under the Invisibility Cloak with his sister, and there was still plenty of room underneath to spare.

"So did Ron get to see Mum and Dad?" Leila questioned, somewhat bitterly.

"No, he didn't get to see them," Harry sighed. "But I did."

"I don't understand," Leila whispered.

"You'll see," Harry responded.

Harry led his sister up the stairs and through countless corridors. If she wasn't mistaken, they were near the library.

"Harry how did you find this place we're going to?" Leila whispered.

"I was trying to get out of the library," Harry answered. "Now, sh!"

Leila mocked her brother's tone under breath as Harry pushed open an old door. The twins crossed the threshold under the cloak and Harry shut the door behind them before he ripped the cloak off them. Harry then took off in somewhat of a sprint toward a mirror in the middle of the empty classroom. What was a mirror doing in an abandoned classroom? But before Leila walked toward her brother, she made sure to lock the door behind her. Didn't want Filch walking in on them.

"Leila," Harry called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Leila muttered.

She slowly crossed the room, her footsteps echoing through the classroom. She stopped beside Harry and looked to him. For a moment, he just smiled at the mirror before he quickly turned to face his sister who was staring at him. Harry cleared his throat and then stepped behind her, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"All right, what do you see?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I thought we were seeing Mum and Dad," Leila groaned.

"Just look," Harry insisted.

Leila rolled her eyes at her brother before she turned to examine herself in the mirror as her brother had suggested. But her mouth gaped open at the reflection. She wasn't the only one in the reflection. Well, of course she could easily see her brother standing behind her gazing into the mirror too; but they weren't alone. She saw a woman with a kind smiling face, who looked like an older version of herself to her left. The woman placed a hand on her shoulder. Leila looked to her shoulder but there was no hand, so she looked back to the mirror. There was a man who looked like an older version of Harry who placed his hand on her other shoulder. Leila absently reached for the hand; but again there was no hand.

"What do you see?" Harry asked again.

"I see them," Leila whispered, choking back any emotions that threatened to spill.

But her parents weren't the only ones she saw. She saw three other younger boys with darker hair and a girl who could be no more than a toddler tugging at her leg. Leila looked down to her leg but there was no one there. They had to be younger than she and Harry. Who were they? Siblings that would never be? Leila reached behind her for her brother's hand, something real to hold on to. When she found his hand, she turned to Harry with tears brimming in her eyes.

"We never got to know them," Leila whispered.

"I know," Harry whispered back.

'It's not fair," Leila cried.

"I know," Harry repeated.

"That's all I ever wanted was to know them," Leila sniffled as she hugged her brother.

"Me too," Harry said holding on to his sister.

"So, you two, like hundreds before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," a voice spoke from behind them.

Leila and Harry broke apart and turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the back of the classroom. Dumbledore chuckled as Leila somewhat hid behind her brother.

"There's nothing to fear, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said lightly.

"What did you say it was called?" Leila asked as she stepped out from behind her brother.

"The Mirror of Erised," Dumbledore repeated.

"We didn't know it was called that," Harry responded.

"But I trust that you know what it does?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry and Leila looked to each other and shook their heads. Dumbledore walked slowly across the classroom until he stood between Harry and Leila. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders before smiling to each of them. The twins looked around their Headmaster to each other.

"Come now, you two should give yourselves more credit," Dumbledore said.

"Well, Leila and I saw our parents," Harry started.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked looking to Leila.

"With more brothers and a sister," Leila added which made Dumbledore nod.

"And your friend—Ron Weasley—saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain," Dumbledore said.

"Hey, how did you know about that?" Harry gasped.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore said with a slight grin on his face.

Leila and Harry looked to each other with their eyes wide. How did he know about the Invisibility Cloak? Leila turned to look near the door, it was still discarded on the floor and the door appeared to still be locked. She hadn't even questioned how Dumbledore had gotten in here at first. Had he really been invisible the whole time they were in here?

"Can you think of what this mirror shows us all?" Dumbledore asked once more but received no answer. "Let me give you both a clue," He said looking more at Harry than at Leila. "The happiest man in the world would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"So then, it shows us what we want. Whatever we want," Harry answered.

"Yes," Dumbledore began. "And no."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Leila said.

"I suppose it doesn't," Dumbledore chuckled. "Why don't you look again, but this time, look beyond what you see."

Harry squinted his eyes at the Mirror of Erised. Even with his glasses, Harry's eye sight was awful. Leila looked into the mirror once more and the same reflection of a happy Potter family appeared. _Beyond what you see_._ Beyond what you see._ Leila repeated in her head. She tore her eyes away from the happy sight. Something about the walls? They were nothing more than stone walls. But suddenly, a glint of gold caught her eyes. There was lettering scrolling around the mirror. She recognized the word _Erised_ from the mirror's name.

"Are you talking about the words?" Leila asked. "They don't make any sense._ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi?_"

"Correct, you are, Miss Potter. Not in a way we would think they would be. Try again, but this time start from the right," Dumbledore added.

"Is—ish—" Leila started.

"Start with I," Dumbledore suggested.  
"I showno—" Leila continued.

"That doesn't make any more sense than before," Harry added.

"Shut up Harry, just give me a minute to think here," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Leila looked at the words written when it clicked. It was like looking in a mirror. She then noticed that the mirror was standing at an angle. She walked closer to the mirror twisting her body so that she stood beside it and the words became visible the right way on the bottom of the mirror. She ignored the waving hands in the background as the words began to appear to her. Slowly she began to read them in a whisper as she pieced the words together in form and in meaning.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," Leila repeated slowly.

"Exactly," Dumbledore smiled.

"But isn't that whatever we want?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no," Leila repeated Dumbledore's words.

"I thought you said _that_ didn't make any sense," Harry retorted.

"Now it does," Leila said.

"Explain, Leila," Dumbledore said.

"It's not _whatever _we want. It's always going to be the thing we want the most desperately…the thing Harry and I can never have," Leila sighed.

"Remember this, this mirror gives us neither truth nor knowledge," Dumbledore continued. "Men have wasted away before it. Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home. I must ask you two not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Both the twins looked to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Now, why don't you both get back under that Invisibility Cloak and return to your Houses," Dumbledore suggested.

Harry reached for Leila and pulled her away toward the crumpled Invisibility Cloak on the floor. Leila looked to Dumbledore who was now gazing into the mirror. She could swear that his eyes looked rather glossier than they had only a moment ago. The man sighed deeply and looked to his students with a smile on his face as he saw Harry take a step forward.

"Something on your mind, Leila?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir—can I ask you another question?" Harry asked.

"I believe you just have," Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "But you may ask one more."

"Leila and I see our parents—what do you see?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry, that's rather personal," Leila hissed.

"It's fine, Leila," Dumbledore chuckled. "You'd like to know what I see? I see myself holding a thick pair of woolen socks. One can never have enough socks. But alas another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't receive a single pair. People insist upon giving me books. Good night now."

Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and his sister. Leila turned around to see Dumbledore and it was if he knew she was looking at him because he nodded his head and waved. Harry moved to open the door, but it was still locked. He elbowed his sister who took out her wand to unlock it; but before the words were even out of her mouth the door handle clicked and it was unlocked. Leila sighed and stowed the wand back in her pocket as they walked through the abandoned corridor.

"I don't think I believe him," Harry said.

"_I_ certainly don't," Leila said. "What grown wizard would almost cry over a pair of socks?"

"He was crying?" Harry asked.

"I said almost, Harry," Leila groaned. "You're not very observant are you?"

"Shut up, Leila," Harry muttered.

Harry walked Leila back to the corridor where her common room was. Leila hugged her brother tightly under the Invisibility Cloak. While she was glad for the opportunity to see her parents, she could see how easily people could waste away in front of it. If she hadn't had Harry there as her piece of reality, she could have become one of those people. Without whispering another word to her brother she slipped out from underneath his cloak and walked until she came to the entrance to her common room. Once inside, she went immediately to her bed and snuggled close to Roman…another piece of her reality…and quickly fell fast asleep.

**Author's note: Phew! Long chapter! I hope that you enjoyed reading it! Christmas in July, huh? Now, I know that I'm taking a liberty to the normal storyline as far as Theo's mother goes. We **_**assume **_**that he saw his mother die because of the Thestral thing in OotP; but it never says out-right. But don't worry, he'll still be able to see them when I get that far in the storyline. I just wanted to twist it a little bit. Besides, an eleven year old doesn't always know all the circumstances surrounding a parent's death. I certainly didn't. But it shall be resolved…eventually. Thanks so much to all of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed/simply read. I really do appreciate it. Also, for those of you who have read my other stories, **_**More Than Anyone,**_** is posted! If you've just started Leila's journey with this story…well, it has major spoilers! Haha. Either way, the choice is yours if you want to read!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thanks so much dear! Hope you liked this one as well!

**The Queen of Water:** Was that a good wow or a bad wow? And as far as Draco/Leila—I have other stories if you want to be spoiled. Lol. Keep in mind that some things might be changed though. Thanks for taking the time to review!

**LaLaJ93: **Nope, you're exactly right about that line. I may have a slight obsession with that movie—and sometimes things just slip it. It was intentional however. I hope it was at least enjoyable! Haha. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. I really appreciate it! I'm grateful that you like my story so far! (And don't worry about being useless at reviews—sometimes I feel the same way about my writing in general—haha. Thanks again though!)

**Lilgrimmapple:** First of all, thank you so much for the flattering review. It really brightened my day when I read it. (Funny story I wrote dad instead of day at first—no it didn't brighten my dad! Hah) It was really my hope to get Leila fleshed out—to give her strengths and weaknesses and I'm glad that you picked them out—meaning that I'm at least doing something right as an author. Haha. It's weird but I can hardly watch the movies now without wondering where she is—I've also corrupted my friends in this way too. You're also right about her having a different perspective on Snape. He isn't as cruel to her—as he is to Harry—but she looks uncannily like Lily. I'm glad that you liked the Draco/Leila moment. There will be more to come—but things aren't going to happen quickly! Haha. Thanks again for taking the time to review!

**HinnyShipper:** That always annoyed me too when they said James played Seeker. Besides, it gives Leila an emotional connection to the sport and a reason for why she wants to play—to be like her father. I'm glad that you think Draco and Leila are cute! (There's a new wedding one-shot up if you wanna read! Haha) But yes, Leila's never liked spiders—even back in the old days—haha. Thank you for taking the time to review my little story! I always appreciate it!

**Ashweeypy:** And here's another long chapter! Haha. Most of my chapters are fairly long—hope that's all right! Lol. I'm glad that you love Draco/Leila. (Some readers have combined it to Dreila if that makes their couple name any easier haha but I still like yours. Draceila/Leilaco—nice!) Sorry there wasn't many Draco/Leila moments this chapter—but Draco did go home for Christmas lol. But what's Draco thinking? Well, he's used to always getting what he wants—and for once, he isn't getting his way—so he's trying anything to at least get her attention—whether its good or bad. Haha. Well, I'm glad you had something to deal with your Mortal Instruments roller coaster! Haha. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well! Yes, the Snakes do stick together—which is part of the tension. Don't worry, they'll figure things out before the end of year 1—at least for the most part! Haha. As far as Ursula goes: she actually had a roll earlier on: she's the one that took Daphne and Leila to the Slytherin dungeon the first time. She won't have a huge roll—but she is Daphne's cousin and Marcus's sister. So, she's there. Haha. Yes! You caught the despicable me reference! Yes! As far as the one-shot wedding—it is up now! I hope that you enjoy it at least a bit!

**Marlene:** That's Draco and Leila for you, isn't it? Haha. Is Leila joining the team second year with Draco? Yes, she will attempt to! (And yes, she makes it!)

**TheOUtcast4: **Haha—I'm glad that you like Theo and Daphne!

**RoseGranger:** Thanks for the double review! Haha. I hope this chapter finds you well! I hate spiders as well. My dad has definitely always been my spider killer! He's like get a broom and I'm like no! Too close to it! Haha. Don't worry—at least with spiderman, the spiders are in the TV not out to get us! Haha. I'm glad that you liked that moment when Leila goes to Draco for help. He acted exactly as she expected him to—like a prat! She finds him annoying—but that will change—eventually—very eventually. Haha. But yes, blue eyes—weakness *drool* haha. Yay for online friendships where you don't feel judged! Woot! Thanks for your support in the new fandom—you are sending me to the Hunger Games! Ahhh! But I currently just finished season 2—I have a problem. Damon or Stefan—gah! Thanks for taking the time to review friend. Always brings a smile to my day! Love ya!

**Top Story: **Like I said before—this is going straight through—but there is a Dreila one-shot posted now.

**Knightshade1373:** Awww…I'm flattered that you quoted Ron to describe my stories. Almost makes me tear-up a bit! Haha. I'm glad that you liked my other stories—they aren't always my favorites, which is why I'm going back and "starting over" so to speak. Haha. But thanks so much for taking the time to review!

**LilyPotter:** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Hope you liked this one as well. She did stand up for Snape partly because she knows that Harry just hates him in general—not to mention that she knows better than to get on Snape's bad side—especially since he leads her to believe that she's treading a thin line. Yeah, they're not evil—which was something I always felt wasn't clearly explained in the books—but I suppose there always needs to be a bad side, eh? Yes, her relationship with Harry is slowly getting better—but they won't always be that way—but siblings always seem to find a way to make up. I'm glad that you loved the Draco chasing Leila scene. To answer your question: had she been conscious: that's a hard question to answer. Leila's very stubborn but that yeah, she probably would have had at least a reason to doubt her hate for the girl. Does that make sense? Haha.

**P.S. We're almost to 100 reviews! Thanks so much for that! Think we can reach it with this chapter?**


End file.
